


Tidal waves

by larrycaring



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), One Direction (Band)
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashildr is a character from DW, Comfort/Angst, Doctor Who AU, Doctor Who Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry is ASHILDR, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, I guess????, I promise, I really liked her story, I think I explained things quite well?, Immortality, M/M, Modern Era, Norway (Country), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So yeah, Time Travel, YOU CAN READ THIS FIC WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT DOCTOR WHO, also I totally made a Titanic reference, but if you have any questions, but not the vampire kind, don't hesitate :), it's quite obvious once you read it, like their love transcend time and space, so please, sort of? hehe, so… if you're familiar with DW, they're soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: The Doctor’s mouth twitched in a wince. “I'm not sure, but… It's entirely possible Harry has lost the ability to die.”Louis stopped his movements. “The ability?” he repeated, frowning.The Doctor huffed a little at whatever expression Louis had on. “Oh, dying is an ability, believe me. Barring accidents… He may now be functionally immortal.”Louis stopped dead in his track, staring at the Time Lord’s back. “But… If the repair kit never stops working…” His frown deepened. “Then why did you give him two?”The Doctor turned to him again, face haunted by what Louis could guess what the Doctor’s ghosts. “Immortality isn't living forever. That's not what it feels like… Immortality is everybody else dying. One day, he might meet someone he can't bear to lose…”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 68





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me knows that I ABSOLUTELY LOVE Doctor Who. Every time I always beg people to write more Larry Doctor Who AU fics.
> 
> Sometimes, you gotta take matters into your own hands, haha.
> 
> If you're familiar with the BBC show Doctor Who, this fic is HEAVILY based on some episodes of Doctor Who:
> 
> _“The Girl Who Died” S09E05)_
> 
> _“The Woman Who Lived” (S09E06)_
> 
> _"Face The Raven" (S09E10)_
> 
> _"Hell Bent" (S09E12)_
> 
> I want to give credit to the writers of the scripts because I took a lot of quotes and dialogues from the episodes: [Jamie Mathieson](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2471028/?ref_=tt_ov_wr), [Catherine Tregenna,](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0871734/?ref_=tt_ov_wr) [Sarah Dollard](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2183823/?ref_=tt_ov_wr) & [Steven Moffat](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0595590/?ref_=tt_ov_wr). 
> 
> Doctor Who is one of my favourite TV show, and the character Ashildr was first introduced in 2015. I absolutely fell in love with her backstory and the complexity of her character. Ever since I have wanted to write a fic with Larry.
> 
>  _ **2 years later**_ , and here we are…
> 
> I put a lot of work into it. I spent way too many hours—hell, _years_. So… I hope you guys will enjoy it. :')
> 
> I wanna thank [Liz](https://twitter.com/rogueskimo) for beta'ing this fic! You're always so supportive. Thanks for bearing with me.
> 
> You can totally read this fic without having watched Doctor Who! (Though, without being biased, you should REALLY watch that show.)
> 
> Okay, enough of me babbling…
> 
> ENJOY.

Harry was endowed with immortality when he was twenty years old. But maybe we should start with the beginning first.

He was born in a small village nestled between hills. It often rained, and therefore your eyes could feed on the verdant countryside all around. What Harry liked best was summer, though, when the sun was shining and the animals were out grazing. With the village shepherds, Harry would watch over them.

He loved living outdoors. As a kid, he used to run between the tall grass. His favourite thing to do was roll on the ground with his father, when the man wasn’t too busy with agricultural work. Usually, from the doorway of their small but cosy farmstead, Harry’s mother would watch them fondly.

His mother, bless her soul, cooked the best chicken sew. Harry’s father would never miss an occasion to praise her culinary skills. The woman would bashfully smile and pretend to be unaffected. Her competences were appreciated by the villagers too. And so, sometimes, Harry’s mother would feed fifteen other mouths instead of just two. They would all eat together at the big table under the shelter and spend the night laughing till the first ray of sunshine radiated.

During one severe winter, diseases spread. It cost the lives of four of their people, including Harry’s mother.

Harry stopped smiling for a while. His father spent all his time on the field.

Life carried on, and Harry grew older.

When a war was declared on their village from the people living in the sky, Harry and his whole family fought for it. The village was their land, their home. In the only cemetery there was, his mother rested. Harry would fight hammer and tongs to defend her grave.

But Harry and his family were farmers, not warriors. He had faith in them, he really did. But he stayed awake the entire night, praying to the Gods that everything would go well.

They wouldn’t have survived without The Doctor and the young man with the ocean in his eyes.

*********

**_Somewhere in space_ **

**_Time and date unknown_ **

“Doctor, I swear there’s something in my space suit,” Louis exclaimed, his high pitched voice betraying how scandalised he was. He almost fell as he tried to step out of the suit as quickly as possible, and he definitely yelped when he felt something tickling his right leg.

He had just been observing space from outside, with a proper space suit and everything. It wasn’t every day that he could do that - which was funny, considering the fact that he was travelling aboard a _spaceship_ . A spaceship that traveled through time _and_ space. Yet, it wasn’t very frequent that Louis could space walk.

He might be regretting it now.

By the console room, the Doctor was watching him struggle calmly. “No, there isn’t,” he replied nonchalantly. At last, he finally deigned to help Louis to get out of the suit. And, as dreadfully stated, there was indeed something that came out of it when Louis finally got his right leg out.

Louis didn’t get a proper good look at, whatever was in. He just saw something orange, looking rather small. He even heard a squealing sound coming out of it. “Oh my,” he started saying with wide eyes, because damn, he had that thing in his suit, _with him_!

The Doctor surprised him then. With his foot, he stepped onto the creature. “Here we go,” he said, flashing Louis a grin. “Gone.”

Louis blinked at the ground, where the creature was nowhere to be found. He looked between the Doctor’s face and the Doctor’s feet. He then crossed his arms over his chest. “What. Was. _That_?”

“A Love Sprite,” the Doctor replied in that tone he often used - the kind of tone that meant the answer was obvious. (As if Louis knew everything in the universe. He had been traveling for a few years with the Doctor, it was true, but that didn’t mean he was an expert. Hell, the Doctor was a thousand years old, and even _he_ didn’t hold all the answers of the universe. Or so Louis liked to think.)

Louis blinked at the new reply. Then, “A what now?”

“Sucks your brain out through your mouth, hence the name.” The Doctor turned so that his back was now facing Louis. He jumped on one feet towards the console room and flickered a few levers, then pushed a few buttons. He had thrown that explanation at Louis as if it was nothing. “It was probably climbing your leg because it was hungry.”

“Reassuring,” Louis deadpanned. He felt the TARDIS move a little, and then stabilised. They had landed somewhere, then.

The Doctor ignored him and rushed towards the doors of the TARDIS. “Now if you don’t mind, I'm going to go outside and wipe my boot on the grass.”

Louis rolled his eyes but bit down a smirk. He had no idea where the Doctor had landed them, but he prayed it was Earth. Now that he realised he had almost been eaten in the middle of nowhere in space by some weird creature, he felt like he could kiss the ground. At least no insect would try to eat his brain, or so he hoped. He really hoped they had landed on Earth, and not some weird and dangerous planet.

He joined the Doctor outside, who was now exaggeratedly rubbing his foot on the grass. The ship was parked in the middle of nowhere. It was visibly nighttime, and the only thing Louis could see around them was trees. Lots of lots of trees.

“When are we?” he asked, rounding the TARDIS to lean against it. The question wasn’t even ‘where’, not anymore. The time period however was always most important. Louis had lost count of how many times they had stepped into a bad period, found themselves in trouble because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Timing was everything, mind you.

“Mmh, not sure,” the Doctor replied distractingly. He threw Louis a grin that meant he enjoyed the unknown. Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it too. “But Earth, definitely. Oh, wait! We’re in Norway!”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Louis felt something against his neck. Something cold.

Someone had sneaked up on him, and was visibly threatening him with a weapon.

And the Doctor as well.

Swords had been drawn and placed against their throats. Louis saw people closing in on them, and with wide eyes, he realised they were Vikings. _Actual Vikings_. With brazen helmets and shields protecting them. They looked nothing like the shield Captain America usually wore. (Louis knew it wasn’t the right time to make Comics references, but he was a little scared, all right? Cut him some slack.)

The Doctor grimaced, as if he had been zapping the TV and was discontent with the channel he had found. “No, no! Not Vikings! I’m not in the mood for Vikings!”

A red-haired man took a step forward. Louis could see some quite long braids falling over his shoulders. He smiled darkly. “You’re coming with us,” the guy said in English, though Louis was sure he wasn't speaking english at all. The TARDIS was a fantastic machine. Besides allowing you to travel through space and time, it also had a translation circuit that allowed for the instantaneous translation of most languages spoken or written in the universe. Basically it was a telepathic field, that’d get inside your brain to translate any languages. A Viking would speak norwegian right now, but Louis would hear him speak english. And vice versa.

“No, we're not,” the Doctor told the Viking defiantly. “Do you want to know why?”

All the Vikings around them groaned, and Louis could totally relate. Most of the time the Doctor’s behaviour provoked that kind of sentiment.

With a quick movement, the Doctor pulled out his pair of sunglasses from his long coat. Louis rolled his eyes. “On my face right now,” the Doctor said slowly, looking at the four Vikings dramatically. “I’ve got advanced technology. More advanced than your species will manage over the next nine millions years.”

The Viking who had spoken squinted his eyes, before snatching the sunglasses of the Doctor’s face. He then snapped them in two, as if it was a twig. Louis closed his eyes as he heard the pair of glasses fell to the ground, electricity sparkling. It was… Well, _had_ been true that the sunglasses possessed technology in them, but right now they were broken. So … totally useless. It was also a tool the Doctor always used. A tool that usually got them out of bad situations.

“Louis …” the Doctor started saying, tone calm.

Louis opened his eyes and narrowed his eyes at him, knowing what was to come. “Yeah …?”

The Doctor widened his eyes at him. Louis knew that face. It wasn’t a face that expressed worry, or even fear. It was excitement. Utter and pure excitement, in spite of whatever danger might lay ahead. “We’re going with the Vikings.”

Yeah, seemed like they were.

So much for space walking.

*********

**_Norway_ **

**_Sometime in the 9th century_ **

Louis had never been interested in Vikings. It wasn’t like it was his favourite period, if he was being honest. Everything he knew from Vikings, he had learned from watching _Vikings_. But right now, as he was brought to the village along with the Doctor, hands tied in manacles, he knew he was living the real experience. No reconstitution or Vikings would ever do it justice.

They had walked all night and the sun had properly risen a few minutes ago. The sky was grey however, and the air humid. It had rained during the journey, and Louis must admit he was feeling rather cold. His hair had almost all dried by now, but he wanted nothing more than to go back to the TARDIS to take a shower. Or better, he’d love to get back to his flat right now, away from all those Vikings.

The village was protected by walls, made with what appeared to be tree trunks. The small gravel road led to the entry, and Louis was fascinated by his surroundings when they entered the small town. The buildings were definitely a striking feature. Just like Louis had seen in books or TV shows, the architecture aped the period magnificently.

Little houses had been built on the settlement, wooden framed, low buildings with big, thatched roofs. Louis was surprised to see an enormous boulder behind a settlement. He couldn’t stop gaping. And if the Doctor’s sideway glances at him were any indirection, he had noticed it, too. The Time Lord grinned then, pleased. He always enjoyed getting reactions from Louis. It was like that feeling you experienced when you would make your friend watch a movie you really liked, and that you hoped they would like it, too.

Louis’ contemplation was short lived, however. He was quickly snapped out of it when the sound of a horn rang through the village. It was probably a horn to signal the return of their men. He did not know what he expected to see, but several people opened the door of their houses.

A little figure instantly ran towards the arrived group, yelling, “They’re back!” Or more like, shrieked. Louis realised it was a little girl. If she had noticed there were strangers amongst the familiar faces, either she wasn’t deterred or she didn’t notice. Instead she ran towards one of the men who had arrested Louis.

He had short brown hair, and his face had been showing exhaustion whenever Louis had glanced at him. But as the little girl threw herself at him, his face broke into a giant, loving smile. It was his daughter, then. She laughed heartily as his father made her swing, and Louis could not help the smile threatening to blossom. He tried to compose himself by looking somewhere else. His gaze fell on a random person from the gathering villagers.

And he found himself unable to tear his gaze away.

It was a boy. Or rather, a young man. Probably a few years younger than Louis, though the boy seemed slightly taller. He wore a tunic, which seemed tight fitting across the chest, with a broad skirt. Down below were trousers, seeming loose fitting. His shoes were simple and very worn. Definitely in worse condition than the rest of the clothes.

But that wasn’t what caught Louis’ attention. No, it was that feeling stirring inside of him … a feeling he couldn’t for the life of him put a finger on. Or maybe he was feeling observed, under the intensity of the boy’s gaze on him. Louis did not know if it was because the boy was taken aback, or on his guard because there were strangers in the village, or because he was simply curious.

Short, curly hair framed his porcelain skinned face, and there was a frown between his eyebrows. When he noticed that Louis was looking back, he glanced away to look at the Doctor instead. But his eyes found Louis’ once again a few seconds later.

Louis looked away as a shiver went through him. Probably because of the drenched clothes he was in. “Doctor?” he whispered to the alien besides him. “You have a plan, right?”

“Of course I have,” the Doctor whispered back, and Louis could almost hear the scoff behind his words. He was about to say something else, when the red-haired man who had accosted them took a step back, opening his arms in greeting. He seemed about to speak, but someone cut him off.

“You’re back,” a voice had risen enthusiastically. It was the boy who had been looking at Louis. He was no longer doing so, so Louis observed him. The young man was looking between all the villagers, taking every single one of them ini, as if not believing his eyes. He looked clearly relieved. He had apparently feared for their safety. “All of you,” the young man continued, a grin appearing on his face. “You are all back?”

The red-haired viking shrugged, pushing his bottom lip out. “I don’t know, I haven’t counted.”

Another Viking separated from the ground and actually went to clap the young man on the shoulders. His back was facing Louis, but he could hear the hint of a smile in his voice when he spoke to the curly haired boy. “I am back.”

Suddenly, all the boy’s attention was on the man. He seemed even more relieved, if it was even possible. “I had a dream you'd all died. It was so real, I thought I'd made it happen.”

Louis frowned. He had no idea what that boy was talking about, but then he remembered he was in the Vikings period. They were firm believers in strange things, and maybe that meant the boy feared his dreams.

The red-haired Viking grunted. “Well, if it ever does, I'm sure you'll find some way to blame yourself.” He walked past the boy and clapped him on the back. “Don’t.” And then, he threw something at the young man, whose reflexes were good because he caught it between his hands without much difficulty. The boy opened them, and there, between his palms, he was holding one half of the Doctor’s sunglasses. The Viking must have kept it as a trophy.

Louis’ frown deepened, but he took advantage of the fact that the leader was not looking at them to think about a plan on his own. Though he sincerely hoped the Doctor had one already. Speaking of the Doctor, Louis noticed the young man’s words had caught the alien’s attention as well. The Time Lord was staring at the curly-haired boy with that thoughtful face of his.

“What is it?” Louis whispered, curious. The women of the villagers were hugging their men, but two men stayed behind to keep an eye on Louis and the Doctor. Whatever had to happen next, Louis really hoped the Doctor had indeed a plan. “Do you know him?” he asked when the Doctor had that face he usually made when he was trying to remember something - or was trying to grasp at something.

“Never seen him before in my life,” the alien replied almost instantly. However he never ceased to stare at the young man.

“Okay …” Louis said with a frown, not convinced and still very much confused. “So why do you keep staring?”

The Doctor didn’t immediately reply. Then his eyes finally drifted to Louis, and he blinked a few times, as if waking up from a dream. “I don't know. Nothing, probably. With too much time travel, it happens.”

“What happens?” Louis asked. He didn’t really know if he was ever going to get an answer. The Doctor looked preoccupied. He was looking at the curly-haired boy again, so Louis followed his gaze.

The young man - whom Louis definitely was tired of calling like that in his head, so he settled for a random name… Harry - was still discussing with the man who had approached him earlier. The Viking had dropped his hands from Harry’s shoulders. The man looked older, and Louis vaguely wondered if maybe they were father and son. They acted like they were close, and there had been affection passing between them.

“People talk about premonition as if it's something strange,” the Doctor finally said, snapping Louis’ attention back to him. “It's not. It's just remembering in the wrong direction.”

Louis’ frown only deepened, processing the Doctor’s words. He knew better than to ask too many questions. Especially when the pressing matter was to escape. Shaking his head, Louis glanced at the guards who weren’t paying attention to them, though they were standing relatively close still. Louis didn’t know if the Vikings didn’t really mind them because they thought the Doctor and Louis weren’t a real threat.

“Okay, so … anyway. Plan?”

“We meet the boss man, and we do the usual.”

Louis didn’t honestly know what was ‘the usual.’ “Erm, which is?”

The Doctor grinned at him. “Replace him.” Whatever the hell that meant.

Louis held back a sigh and decided to wait. Wait for his fate, wait for the Doctor to execute his plan… He didn’t know.

All conversations around them ceased instantly when a white-bearded man with a long white clothing came out of a house. It was the one located in front of a giant boulder. Louis guessed by the instant attention the villagers gave him that the man was probably the Elder of the village, and thus, perhaps, the leader.

“Father," the red-haired Viking greeted loudly. He stood upright, raising his chin. Louis didn’t know if it was some sort of respect or because the Viking seemed to crave for his father’s approval. Probably both.

As the two Vikings started talking, Louis noticed from the corner of his eyes that the Doctor was budging his arms behind his back discreetly. “What are you doing?” he asked.

The Doctor grinned. In lieu of giving a simple answer, he said, “To the primitive mind, advanced technology can seem like magic.”

It took a few seconds for Louis to register the words. He knew the Doctor way too well by now. And he hated it. “No, please,” he deadpanned, almost looking up at the sky in despair. “Not the yo-yo again.”

The Doctor’s grin widened. Sometimes, the thousand-year-old alien honestly acted like a child. “Yes, the yo-yo! It’s in my pocket somewhere.” He struggled a few more seconds, and then, he held up his manacles, hands no longer tied. And he was instead holding a yellow yo-yo in his hands.

Louis widened his eyes, lifting his gaze to stare incredulously at the Time Lord. “How did you do that?!”

The alien looked way too proud of himself. “Magic.” And then, he threw his manacles. Really _threw_ them. They hit the Elder right in the face. Louis widened his eyes and held his breath, waiting.

The reaction was immediate. The Vikings all drew their swords and axes, pointing them towards the Doctor and Louis. The latter looked between all of their weapons, before his eyes quickly met Harry’s. The young Viking was looking at Louis and The Doctor with apprehension. He didn’t look so reassured, but not so scared either.

Louis’ attention snapped back to the Elder’s son when he opened his mouth wide open, face contorted into anger. “How _dare_ you attack our Chieftain?!”

The Doctor took a deep breath from besides Louis, and then… “I am very, _very_ cross with you,” he started saying, voice exaggeratedly loud and threatening. He threw a supposedly menacing look at the Vikings. “I am very disappointed! I have taken human form to walk among you!” At these words, the Vikings briefly looked uneasy. Louis was once again reminded that these people had religious beliefs and that was the card the Doctor was playing.

The red-haired Viking grunted and shook his sword. He squinted at the Doctor. “Who are you, old man?” Despite the forceful question, he didn’t look one hundred percent assured.

The Doctor looked at the Viking with an offended face. Louis almost wanted to laugh, but was too used - and done - with the Doctor’s antics. So instead he stayed silent and observed the scene unfold. “Do you not recognise the sign of Odin?” the Time Lord exclaimed shockingly. And then, he unleashed his yo-yo. All the Vikings took a step back in surprise, but it still didn’t scare them away entirely.

“You are not Odin,” the red-haired Viking objected forcefully. He waved a dismissive hand at the yo-yo, which the Doctor was still playing with. “And that is not Odin’s sign.”

The Doctor tilted his head, opening his eyes wide. “Oh, and you would know that how, exactly?” He opened his arms wide. “Have you met Odin?” He tilted his head. “Do you know what Odin looks like?”

As if answering his questions, a thunderclap exploded, followed by the sound of a horn. Instantly, the Vikings stopped pointing their weapons at them in favour of looking up at the sky.

Louis did not expect the following thing. (Though by now, he really should.)

A giant face appeared in the clouds. It was a grey-bearded man, wearing a winged helmet. There was something covering his right eye, like a patch, except it looked metallic. The man looked like a pirate more than anything else.

“Oh, my people,” the face exclaimed, echoing loudly throughout the village. Louis could not believe his eyes. “I am Odin, and now your day of reward has finally dawned!”

Louis looked around the Vikings, and though they looked on the defensive, they didn’t look surprised either, as if a giant face materialising in the sky was an occurrence for them. Yet when Louis met Harry’s gaze, the boy didn’t seem at ease at all. He was frowning deeply in thought, mouth open in an oval shape.

“Do not believe this foolish trickery,” the Doctor yelled, and he was looking frantically between the villagers and the man in the sky. It was clear that he hadn’t expected this to happen, and Louis knew he was probably already thinking of something. At least, he hoped it was the case.

The giant face’s voice resonated once again in the village. “Your mightiest warriors will feast with me tonight in the halls of Valhalla.” He had pronounced the last word very slowly and his tone had been somber - too serious for Louis to take him seriously.

“That’s not very Odin, is it?” he asked, glancing at the Doctor, who was narrowing his eyes at the sky. The latter shook his head very lightly.

And then afterwards, out of nowhere, rays of light started appearing all around them. Out of thin air, five large figures had materialised. They looked like a squad of warriors, dressed up entirely in armoured suits.

And they had guns in their hands.

The Doctor put a protective arm in front of Louis, whose hands were still very much restrained. He really did not like running with tied hands. “Stay still, Louis,” the alien said slowly. “Stay very still.”

Louis had his share of experiences to realise what was happening. These new incomers were most definitely aliens, and they must have teletransported from somewhere. “This is an invasion, then,” he whispered and he caught the Doctor’s nod in response. He listened to the Doctor’s advice and stayed still, but unfortunately the villagers were probably not going to do the same. Especially when the invaders started looking at them, like scanning them. And they were still pointing their guns at those said villagers.

And then, the invaders started shooting.

Louis backed away at the sound of shooting, and the villagers started to scream while Vikings were brandishing their weapons. But when Louis witnessed what was happening to the people shot, he inhaled deeply in fear.

People were being disintegrated.

“Doctor…” he started saying, voice wavering.

The Doctor didn’t put his arm away, keeping Louis behind him. “Shh. This is not an invasion,” he answered Louis’ previous question. “No, this is a harvest. The strongest, the fittest, they’ll take. The weak and young, they'll leave behind.”

Louis watched speechless as a Viking ran to a Warrior - hoping to do what, Louis did not know, because the warrior alien knocked the man down. More people were being shot at, being disintegrated. Or teleported away, if Louis understood correctly. Still, what was happening was not reassuring at all. “We have to help them,” he shouted over the screaming.

“We have to not get chosen,” the Doctor shot back in a whisper.

Louis’ frenzy eyes fell to the little girl from earlier. Her father was no longer by her side, and Louis feared that it meant he had been taken away.

He didn’t think twice.

He broke into a run, only vaguely registering the Doctor screaming after him. He hadn’t realised Harry had the same idea, and they both reached the little girl at the same time. Their eyes met as Harry’s hands gripped the little girl’s arm. He looked scared, eyes wide and wary.

“Louis!” the Doctor called out.

Louis only had time to turn his head and see a gun pointed at them before he heard the bang and felt being transported away.

*********

Louis blinked, and the next thing he saw was darkness. His heart was beating fast and loudly in his chest and when he blinked once again, fluorescent lights flickered on, allowing him to be aware of his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was Harry besides him. He looked as lost as Louis, and when his gaze met his, he didn’t look any less confused. Louis was relieved to notice that the girl hadn’t been taken. However, he realised he had been, along with Harry and a few other villagers. They were standing behind them, but not all of them looked as bewildered and afraid as Harry.

“Welcome to Valhalla,” one of them said eagerly. It was a beardless man, still looking very much young, though he looked older than Louis. He seemed excited and honoured to have been chosen by the God. Though Louis knew better.

There was no God. There was no Odin.

The red-haired Viking was there too, and he spared one look at his fellows before groaning. He glanced at Louis before looking at the end of the corridor. At that moment, Louis noticed they seemed to be in what looked like a spaceship. At least, he’d been in enough of them to recognise a spaceship when he was aboard one.

Red-hair pushed past Louis and traversed the corridor. There was a metallic door at the end, and the Viking held his axe, trying to use it to open the door. In the meantime, Louis observed the hallway. It was actually more like a short passage, with odd circular fans running along the walls. He tilted his head at them and widened his eyes when he started hearing a strange sound. Like a machine had just started running. He realised with horror that the fans had started to turn very, _very_ quickly.

“Nollarr,” Harry winced besides Louis. He didn’t sound reassured. His voice sounded almost too quiet among the noise around them. Maybe he was feeling what Louis was feeling right now … Like something bad was about to happen.

The red-haired Viking, Nollarr, stopped trying to get to open the door. He took a few steps back, as if eyeing the door thoroughly. He was now standing in the middle of the hallway. And the noise was almost deafening now.

“Wait,” Louis blurted out in realisation. “Wait, come back,” he screamed in warning, reaching a hand out.

But then, as if the fans were guns, what seemed to be energy discharged in the passage, and then, Nollarr was no more. Only his helmet and axe were left behind. Louis gaped at the scenery and gulped.

There was a thud, as if cogs were moving into position, and then someone exclaimed from behind them, “The wall, it moves!” And sure enough, the wall was moving forward.

They were going to be squished.

“Odin!” Harry screamed, and Louis wanted to tell him that this God was not Odin, but an usurper instead. “Odin!”

The Vikings used their hands to push the wall, but Louis knew it wasn’t good enough. Fortunately, they had been teletransported with their weapons. Maybe it would help. “Use your blades,” he screamed at them. “Try to jam it!”

The Vikings obeyed, but Louis soon realised it was futile. So the only solution was to go to the other side of the room. Hoping he was not making a mistake, he grabbed Harry’s sleeve. The latter threw him a bewildered look, but he didn’t have time to say or do anything because Louis tugged on the sleeve and ran for the other door. They made it quick, and without vanishing like Nollarr.

“Come on, help me,” he screamed to Harry, trying to prise the door open with his bare hands. He knew it was useless. If Nollarr hadn’t managed to do anything with his axe, how could they? Still, Louis was not going to stop trying. And neither was Harry, apparently.

The young Viking reacted quickly and went to help. Louis glanced over his shoulder to see that the Vikings were forced into the passage because of the moving wall. He really hoped the fans were not going to disintegrate anyone else. He grimaced and tried to pull on the door more forcefully. He could hear Harry groaning under the effort, his arms shaking and fingers white.

There was the sound of fans turning once again, and Louis wondered if this was where he was going to die. The Doctor would be so furious and mad with himself. Louis knew the Time Lord felt like he had some sort of responsibility towards Louis. He really hoped the alien would not blame himself for this one.

“Arrgh,” Harry yelled, sweat dripping from his forehead. If Louis were to die, at least he guessed he was in good company.

Ready to meet his fate, Louis closed his eyes.

*********

When Louis opened his eyes, he was no longer in the corridor of death.

He was lying down, and the ceiling above him looked alien. He guessed he was still aboard the spaceship. He sat upright and groaned, taking a look around. He seemed to be in some kind of processing plant area. There were some large containers on each side of the rooms, and smoke was escaping from the machines. Louis spotted some small vials attached to the containers. They were being filled with green liquid. Louis really did not wish to know what this was all about.

Someone groaned besides him and his head snapped to his left.

Harry was laying down, a furrow between his eyebrows as his eyelids moved. He was waking up, and when his eyes snapped open, Louis rapidly put a finger against the boy’s mouth. “Shh.”

Harry stared wide-eyed at him a few seconds, in both surprise and confusion. His mind was probably rewinding what had happened, and Louis saw the instant moment his brain caught up. His dark, green eyes widened considerably, if it was even possible.

When Louis was sure Harry was not going to scream or anything, he removed his finger and proceeded to stand up, helping the boy in the process. His right hand closed around Harry’s, while his other hand held Harry’s waist, whose other hand found Louis’ arm to use it as support.

And just like Louis had done earlier, the young Viking inspected the room they were in. Then his unfocused eyes settled on Louis. He was still frowning. “Why are we still alive?” he whispered, voice sounding weak.

Indeed they were. He wasn’t sure he could say the same thing about the other Vikings. Louis had an idea of the fate they had met. And before he could reply that it was indeed a good question, a voice rose behind them.

“Because of this.”

The two boys turned around and found themselves face-to-face with the man whose face had appeared in the sky.

The fake Odin.

Harry, who was still leaning quite closed to Louis, stilled. The latter squeezed Harry’s hand to signal him not to do anything - or even say anything. Harry caught his eyes and nodded, ever slightly.

Louis let go of the hand, and their bodies broke apart as Louis took a small step forward. He licked his lips, gaze focused on the fake Odin. The alien invader was wearing red clothing with a golden armour. The colour reminded Louis of Roman soldiers. And it was after the quick little inspection that Louis noticed what Fake Odin was holding in his hands.

It was half of the Doctor’s sunglasses. The one the viking had given to Harry. Fake Odin must have taken off him. Harry’s eyes met Louis’, and he looked so lost and disturbed. It kind of broke Louis’ heart.

“Explain,” the alien said, voice firm. He was waving the hand holding out the piece of glasses. He thought he was so imposing, was he?

Louis took another step forward and raised his chin. Time to execute his plan. “I’m sorry,” he said slowly, voice dripping with confidence, though he was not feeling confident at all about this one. “I didn’t mean to make you afraid.”

Fake Odin almost smiled in mockery. “I have no reason to fear you.” He sounded downright affronted that Louis would even suggest that.

Louis almost wanted to roll his eyes, but instead went on. “Except you've already analysed that,” he nodded at the broken glasses. “And you know it's a technology from a civilisation vastly more powerful than your own.” It was true, after all. The Doctor’s people, the Time Lords, were intelligent beyond compare.

Fake Odin didn’t say anything. Louis looked down at himself and registered the clothes he was still wearing. He looked up and kept his chin up again. “And er, you will have also noticed that I'm wearing a spacesuit.” He arched an eyebrow. “So, I'm not from around here, and it's highly unlikely I will have come alone.” He wanted to smirk when Fake Odin’s dark eyes scanned him, looking like he was thinking thoroughly about Louis’ words. He could not deny the spacesuit.

“You see,” Louis went on casually. “You haven't killed us because killing us would start a fight you didn't come here to have. And you're not sure you can win.” At this point, Louis really had no idea if what he was assuming was remotely true, but he hoped he was. However, he was also sure of one thing: he knew the Doctor was feared in the whole damn fucking universe.

Fake Odin didn’t reply for a while. He kept staring at Louis instead, until the silence was eventually broken by one of the warriors. It was suited up like the aliens that had taken the villagers down there. The armoured alien held something out to his leader. Louis realised with a frown that it was one of the small vials that he had spotted earlier.

Fake Odin took it without a word, his hands shaking. Louis narrowed his eyes at that and he couldn’t bite his next words. “Oh, hello. Time for your medication?”

Fake Odin threw him one of what was possibly the most threatening look ever. Nevertheless, he answered Louis. “Adrenaline. Testosterone extracted from the finest warriors,” he announced proudly.

_Oh … no._

Louis recoiled, inhaling sharply as he watched in disgust Fake Odin drink the vial.

“Ah, nectar,” the alien sighed, sounding content. He threw the vial behind him, and a shattering sound was heard.

Louis was horrified. “You mash up Vikings to make warrior juice,” he let out revoltingly, without meaning to.

“ _He what?_ ” Harry gasped shakily besides him. He had moved forward, which Louis hadn’t noticed.

_Shit._

Louis had been so focused on putting a façade and thinking of a strategy that he had forgotten the frightened boy by his side. But when Louis took a look at Harry’s face, he realised he wasn’t entirely right… The young Viking was nothing but frightened when he took another step forward. A dark look crossed his face while he was staring at the alien on the other side of the room.

“Why are you playing God?!” he asked, voice not even wavering, loud enough to resonate in the room.

Louis turned his head slowly to watch Fake Odin smirk darkly at the Viking. “What is a God but the cattle's name for a farmer? What is heaven but the gilded door of the abattoir?”

Harry looked repulsed. Louis could not imagine what it felt like - to have your faith being shattered like that. After all, Harry, and the villagers, truly had thought it was Odin in the sky… Until Odin had taken his fellow villagers, and killed them all. Because this alien was no Odin, he was no God. He was just another merciless tyrant.

“You're not a farmer,” Harry spit back, and Louis was impressed by the boldness in his voice, by the emerging courage. One minute ago he had seemed almost innocuous … But Louis understood that the loss of your villagers would probably make some sides of you come out unexpectedly. “You’re a thief, caught in the act!”

Louis thought of what the Doctor would say next. He eyed the broken vial on the ground, and looked back at the alien. “Go, now,” he shot, trying to sound imposing. “Go and find Vikings on other planets. The universe is full of testosterone. Trust me, it's quite unbearable. We won't follow you, see?” He opened his arms. He stared at the alien, maintaining eye contact. “We don't need to fight.” 

Fake Odin narrowed his eyes at that. “War is our way.”

Again, Louis thought of his strategy. He hoped that his act from earlier had been convincing enough. He nodded at the sunglasses as a reminder for the alien. A reminder that he didn’t know what Louis and the Doctor were capable of. “Is this a war you really want?”

But instead of hearing a reply from the alien, it was Harry who spoke. “Yes,” he yelled. Louis snapped his head towards him, wide-eyed. Harry looked angry now, and there were tears dabbing his cheeks. The venom in his voice could almost sting. He was not looking at Louis, but instead his dark eyes were fixed on the alien.

“You’ll pay for what you have done here today!” He raised his chin. Louis could see his body trembling, but there was a determination in his eyes, in his voice. “I am a Viking,” Harry said sternly. “Hrosskel, son of Selkollr.” Louis found himself unable to look away, mouth wide open in both surprise and wonder. “You have mocked our Gods,” Harry - no, _Hrosskel_ \- said angrily. “Killed our warriors! And we will crush you on the field of battle!”

_Oh, no._

Louis didn’t dare to move. He only turned his head because Fake Odin was laughing. It was a dark laugh. A laugh that sounded amused and pleased in a twisted way. “That’s more like it,” fake Odin exclaimed. “You almost had me talking. Talk is for cowards.”

“No, no, no,” Louis rushed to say, unable to stop himself from shaking his head. “No, listen to me—”

“I accept your challenge,” Fake Odin said to Har-Hrosskel.

Louis kept shaking his head and he turned to look at Hrosskel. He was at a loss of words. He had almost persuaded the alien to leave, but the little Viking’s outburst had changed everything.

Hrosskel seemed to realise it, because for a short moment, he didn’t say anything else. His body was shaking, and Louis noticed the way his fists were white by his side, with how hard he was clenching them.

“Ten of my warriors, versus the best of your village,” Fake Odin declared, voice strong and carrying the weight of his threat. He looked like he was enjoying this, like he knew he was going to win in the end.

“You will beg for mercy,” Hrosskel argued weakly. Louis closed his eyes, holding back a sigh.

The alien laughed, amused more than threatened. “I will send you back,” he announced with a wave of his hand. It was such a human gesture that Louis sometimes had trouble remembering they had been conversing with an alien. “You can inform your people of their impending destruction.” He sounded so much like he was enjoying this, the bastard.

Louis had met countless aliens, but this one looked like a man. He had taken the appearance of a God, and the fact that he wanted to destroy human beings for his own benefit…

“Why are you doing this?” Louis shot back, feeling frustrated. 

Fake Odin looked at him as if he was stupid. He opened his arms. “Why else?! The joy of war, that’s why!” He chuckled darkly. He was so pathetic. Louis wanted to punch him. “Can't you see it on my face?” Yes, Louis definitely wanted to punch that face.

But before he or Hrosskel could say anything else, they were teleported back on Earth.

*********

“Louis!”

Louis opened his eyes. He was more than relieved to see the Doctor running towards him - which was an odd welcoming sight, to say the last. Louis didn’t remember a time where the Doctor explicitly showed his feelings. And he was specifically not a hugger.

Yet here he was, relief clear on his face as he was rushing to Louis with open arms, as if ready to hug him. When he arrived at Louis’ level however, he seemed to register what he was doing. He slowed down and closed his arms, almost awkwardly. He threw a hesitant smile at Louis, and then a thumb-up. Louis wanted to laugh.

“I’m not a hugger,” the Doctor said with a shrug of his shoulders. Louis knew that too well. But a few seconds later, the alien opened his arms again. “Ahh! Let’s hug.” And then Louis was lifted off his feet. He laughed, more in shock than an amused way, but he returned the hug gratefully. He breathed out a sigh of relief. For a slight moment he allowed himself to slacken, but it was short-lived.

“Where are the others?” someone asked.

Louis and The Doctor broke the hug, and Louis’ gaze immediately went to Hrosskel. The young man was with his father, who had both his hands on his son’s shoulders again.

“I’m sorry, father,” Hrosskel said quietly, but loud enough for Louis to catch his words. His tone had been shaking, and he looked utterly mortified.

“Louis,” the Doctor whispered to him only. He was using that voice he usually had when he was going to explain something. “I looked them up in my two thousand year diary. I know who they are.”

Louis exhaled shakily. Right. He had to warn him that a war was coming down on these people, right? “Okay, well, Doctor—”

“They’re called the Mire!”

“— Listen…”

But once the Doctor was launched on an explanation, it wasn’t easy to stop him. “They are one of the deadliest warrior races in the entire galaxy!”

Louis’ whole body stilled. He stared into the Doctor’s blue eyes, waiting for more comforting words. Because this wasn’t good at all, right?

“But,” the Doctor continued, tone light, “They’re also practical. They get what they want, and go.” He looked happy with this, and Louis imagined why he would be. After all, they had done their harvest, so they’d have to leave right? _Oh God, he had no idea_. “You persuaded them to go, didn't you?” The Doctor threw Louis a white-teeth grin. “I knew that you would!”

Louis gulped, suddenly feeling dead cold. He crossed his arms and rubbed them. He licked his lips hesitantly. “The deadliest warrior race in the galaxy, you said?”

“One of them, yes,” the Doctor replied simply. His smile twitched. “Why?”

Louis’ gaze shifted to Hrosskel who was surrounded by the remaining villagers. The young man still looked like he had been a few minutes ago: distraught. Louis wanted to reassure him, but he honestly didn’t have the words right now. If he was being honest, he was scared for the young Viking and his fellow villagers.

Louis drew a sharp breath and looked back at the Doctor. “Because I think this village just declared war on them.”

*********

Louis was out of his space suit at least, and felt confident that he and the Doctor were no longer the main concern of the villagers. They were all reunited in what Louis supposed to be the Meeting House. It looked kind of nice; it was a longhouse, with a series of cartwheel chandlers holding candle stubs. They were hanging the length of the roof. The ground was all dryland, but there was also hay covering the floor. There was a fire in the middle of the room, and a pot hanging above it. Wooden vaults surrounded the room, with painted round wooden shields hung up.

Louis was sat on a haystack with Hrosskel by his side. He had met Louis’ eyes when Louis had entered the building earlier, but had then averted his gaze quickly. Louis didn’t know why he had sat next to him - probably to offer comfort, or because he felt kind of responsible for what had happened with fake Odin.

The Elder of the village was pacing the room, before he focused his attention to Louis. “Are you sure, boy?” he asked gravely, after Louis had finished to tell the story.

The latter rubbed his hands on his knees and swallowed. “Yes. They're coming here tomorrow.” He hesitated as he said the next bit, looking between all the villagers. “Ten of them… To kill everyone in the village.”

Everybody started talking all at once, but all their faces were expressing the same thing: fear.

“Hrosskel,” the Viking’s father said quizzically. He was standing besides the Elder, arms crossed over his chest, staring down at his son with kind but worried eyes. “Is this true?”

Louis watched from the corner of his eyes the young man nod. “It’s my fault,” the boy said shakily. The event of the day, and undoubtedly the consequence of his actions, made him look like he was about to cry at any moment. Louis tried to remember the last time he had felt like bursting into tears. The major difference was that he had probably never had to face such tremendous issues. His own personal problems felt cheap rubbish compared to this very situation.

He wanted to open his mouth to interject, but didn’t. The young man’s father beat him to it anyway. “Not every misfortune that befalls this village is down to you, my son.” When he caught Louis’ confused expression, which he apparently didn’t mask very well, the man elaborated. “My son believes he brings us bad luck.”

Louis looked at Hrosskel properly then. The young man had his head down, gaze fixed on the ground, but Louis could still see his eyes. They were haunted by the memory of what had happened, guilt swimming in his mind, no doubt. And in a way, Louis understood why he would blame himself. However he doubted the arrival of some alien race was something to be blamed for. 

Of course, the Doctor being the Doctor, exclaimed innocuously, “What bad luck? You haven't had any bad luck, you’re fine!” He waved a dismissive hand. Sometimes, the Time Lord lacked delicacy. He couldn’t always be a soft touch. (He hadn’t always been like that. Before, he was a whole different man. Literally… But, that was another story.)

“Bad luck?!” a villager exclaimed. Louis looked over at him. It was a man, who looked around his thirty. He looked in total dismay, brown strands of hair flying everywhere on his head. “We’re about to be attacked—”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” the Doctor interrupted, waving his hand once again. “With a whole day to spare. So leave,” he proposed as if it was that simple. “Hop it, take off!” He pointed to a random direction with his arm. “Into the woods, split up, hide. Hang about there for a week, come back home, make puddings and babies. That's basically what you do, isn't it?” Louis closed his eyes at his friend’s words. Of course, he would say such things as if it was free-and-easy.

Hrosskel’s father retorted sharply, “We cannot leave this village.”

The Doctor looked at him as if he was almost stupid. As if the answer to this problem was very much easy, as if this whole situation wasn’t a big deal, but as always humans made everything difficult. “Yes, you can. Just pick a direction.” He pointed at somewhere ahead once again. “Fly like a bird, run like a nose.” He looked back at Louis with a grin. “That's probably a Viking saying, I haven't checked that.” Louis bit his lip and shook his head, almost amused by his last remark, but remembering the situation at hand was too serious right now.

The man who had spoken earlier looked downright angry now. “No! We will fight!” And following his words, the villagers cheered loudly at that, expressing their agreement. They reminded Louis of Hrosskel earlier, on the spaceship. The boy had been frightened at first, before being consumed by anger as well. Louis understood where they were coming from; they wanted to protect their villagers, their family. He just wasn’t sure they knew what they were really getting themselves into. They were going to lose, that was what Louis feared. And he genuinely hoped it wouldn’t go wrong, but…

“Really?” the Doctor exclaimed, voice dripping with incredulousness. He arched an eyebrow and opened his arms, looking around him, looking at the villagers. “Well, I don't know if you remember, but they actually took away all your fighters. So, what are you? Farmers, fishermen? Web designers?” He shook his head at himself, dropping his arms to the side as he murmured under his breath, “Maybe not that last one.”

The messy haired guy tossed a sword onto the floor, dropping with a clang. “We are vikings!” His face was set into determination, just like Hrosskel’s had been. In fact, all the villagers looked ready to fight, convinced they could win this. Louis admired their bravery as he watched them cheer once again.

The Doctor, however, didn’t share Louis’ sentiment. "Okay, tell me this.” He laced his fingers together. He looked like a stern teacher, ready to deliver a lesson. “How many people here have actually held a sword in battle? By a show of hands?” He raised his own hand, and Louis did too. Actually, there were the only two. The Time Lord smiled, but it was more of a smile that was meant to say, ‘See.’ He picked up the sword. “The Mire are coming for each and every one of you,” he said slowly, pointing the sword at several villagers to prove his point. He stopped the end of the sword in front of Hrosskel for a few seconds, before dropping it to the ground. Louis didn’t know why he felt suddenly protective like that, glaring at the Doctor. “So what you going to do?” the Time Lord asked the villagers. “Raise crops at them?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest as the messy haired guy answered fervently, “If we have to.”

Another villager said quietly, “I think he was being sarcastic.”

Louis brought back his gaze on Hrosskel while the villagers continued to argue. The young Viking was biting down his lip, but he had yet to say a word, watching his father in worry.

“We're not cowards,” one of the Vikings assured loudly, raising an arm in the air. “We do not run! A death in battle is a death with honour!” He raised his other arm, and the rest of the Vikings cheered loudly at that.

The Doctor looked like he was going to object, but all of a sudden, the cry of a baby was heard. Louis did not know there was a baby in the room, and he looked for the source of the cry, but he didn’t find it. Maybe the baby wasn’t in the room, then.

“Do babies die with honour?” the Doctor asked the Vikings all of a sudden. The villagers fell silent, frowning at him as the Time Lord closed his eyes. The room was quiet, except for the cry of the baby. “I am afraid, Mother. Hold me, Mother… I am afraid.”

Hrosskel tilted his head gradually, frowning at the Doctor, mouth hanging open. Louis didn’t know why he felt like he had to explain what was going on. “Er, he speaks babies,” he told the people in the room. Hrosskel’s eyes met his briefly before he looked back at the Doctor, seemingly intrigued.

“Turn your face towards me, Mother, for you’re… You're beautiful,” the Doctor continued, eyes still closed. Louis found himself staring at him in rapt wonder as well. After all these years traveling with the alien, Louis was still amazed. “And I will sing for you…” The Doctor frowned, but didn’t open his eyes. “I am afraid, but I will sing…” Then slowly, he opened his eyes. He looked between the villagers before looking at Louis. “Babies think that laughter is singing. Did you know that?” Louis did not know. He shook his head. The Doctor smiled sadly, before directing his attention to the Vikings. “I applaud your courage, but I deplore your stupidity. And I will mourn your deaths, which will be terrifying, painful, and without honour.”

Louis exhaled noisily as he watched the Doctor leave the room. Hrosskel rose to his feet, calling out for the alien. “Stay!” Louis couldn’t see his face, but he heard the desperation, the fragility of his voice. “You could help us! I know you could!”

The Doctor stopped in the doorway and looked at Hrosskel over his shoulder. He licked his lips and shook his head perceptibly. “I told you to run. That's all the help you need. And that's all the help you're getting.” And he left the longhouse without another look back.

The villagers fell dead quiet, and Hrosskel stood still for a short moment before turning to face Louis with wide eyes. The latter licked his lips and sent the young man a small ghost of a smile. Without saying anything, he stood and headed outside to follow his friend.

He found the Doctor standing in the middle of the village, hands buried in the pockets of his long, dark blue coat he always wore. He was looking down at the ground, lost in thought. Louis was sure the Doctor still heard him walk to him - because he didn’t need to say anything when the Doctor turned to him. He took one look at Louis’ expression, and he threw his arms open. He looked like he knew Louis was judging his decision. “The earth is safe! Humanity is not in danger, it's just one village!”

Louis’ voice was barely audible when he repeated, “Just _one_ village…?”

The Doctor shook his head slowly. He looked conflicted, but somehow resigned. It wasn’t like him. “Suppose I save it by some miracle,” he blurted out to Louis, agitating a hand. “No Tardis, no sonic. Just one village defeats the Mire. What then?” He opened his arms wide open, like an invitation. “Word gets around! Earth becomes a target of strategic value, and the Mire come back! And God knows what else! Ripples into tidal waves, until everybody dies.” Louis could understand the reflection behind that argument. Still… He knew the Doctor too well. He knew the Doctor _never_ turned his back on something. Or someone. He knew the Doctor _always_ fixed things.

Suddenly, the baby from earlier was crying again. His weeps were heartbreaking now that Louis knew what it had been saying earlier. He wondered what it was saying now. “What’s it saying?” he softly asked the Doctor, tilting his head.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. “She,” he corrected quietly. He listened. “She's afraid.” He opened his eyes. “Babies sense danger. They have to.”

Louis took a step closer to his friend. “Tell me.”

The Doctor sighed wistfully. “Mother, I hear thunder. Mother, I hear shouting. You are my world, but I hear other worlds now. Beyond the unfolding of your smile, is there other kindness? I'm afraid. Will they be kind? The sky is crying now. Fire in the water…” He frowned, expression wondering. “‘Fire in the water’?”

The crying stopped.

Louis smiled warmly, then put a hand on the Doctor’s arm, which made the alien open his eyes. “You just decided to stay. The baby stopped crying.”

The Doctor only stared at him longly.

As Louis said, he knew the alien too well.

*********

After Louis had miraculously found some food to put inside him, he stumbled upon Hrosskel in what seemed to be a barn. He was sitting under a hayloft, on a haystack, and he looked completely … miserable. So of course, Louis couldn’t not say anything.

“It’s not your fault,” he said. He regretted not announcing his arrival with a clear of his throat or something, because Hrosskel startled visibly. When his wary eyes settled on Louis, he slackened slightly. Louis smiled sheepishly, taking a hesitant step away from the doorway. “You wanted to protect your village, your family.” He shrugged one shoulder. “I would have done the same thing.”

Hrosskel took an audible long, deep breath. He was no longer looking at Louis, but instead was staring at the floor, as if ashamed of himself. After a long moment of silence, the young man spoke. “I was so furious… I provoked him. And now, more of my family is about to perish…” Louis did not know what to say to that. But Hrosskel wasn’t apparently done. “He killed them, did he not?” His voice was raspy. He had been crying. “What you said when we were up there. He used their blood to…” He frowned, looking at Louis in disarray. “Gain strength?” Louis closed his eyes. It was a bit more complicated than that, but Hrosskel did not need to know. And his silence was enough of an answer for the young man.

Louis always hated it when people, especially innocent ones, were exposed to the cruelty of some people. Not that he thought Hrosskel was innocent - Louis didn’t know his life. He couldn’t possibly imagine what it must have been like, to live in that time, among Vikings. But now there was an entire alien race declaring war on them, menacing to destroy everything.

“Do you think we have a chance?” Hrosskel wondered. Louis looked up from where he had averted his gaze to. “Do you trust your friend?”

“I trust him with my life,” he answered without hesitation. “He can help you. He _will_ help you all.” He left a pregnant pause before continuing. “And I believe in the strength of your fellowships.”

Hrosskel stared at him in silence before frowning. “Do you think we should do what your friend said? Run away?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and smiled dismally. He shook his head. “As I said… I would have done the same thing you did. If it was my home, I would fight for it.”

Hrosskel’s frown vanished, but his expression was still expressing deep thoughts. It got saddened, if it was even possible, and when Hrosskel spoke, Louis understood why. “My mother is buried here. I could not ever leave her.”

Louis’ heart broke a little at that. He didn’t know what to reply.

“Hrosskel,” someone said from the entrance. It was a familiar Viking, the one with the messy hair. “We’re called for training.” Right. The Doctor had decided to take the matter into his hands, then.

“I am coming, Vidkunn.” Louis was glad he got to put a name on that face.

The older Viking, Vidkunn then, glanced at Louis, before nodding at his fellow and slipping out.

Hrosskel stood up from the haystack, and Louis found himself blurting out, “Everything will be alright.” Hey, sometimes, the Doctor lacked sensitivity, so Louis had made it his personal duty to do just that. He wanted to reassure people. He wanted to believe that the Vikings were going to be okay.

Hrosskel threw him a small smile as he took a few steps closer. Louis had seen the young man so (reasonably) gloomy over the last hours. He wondered what happiness looked like on his face.

And _here we go_. Louis was getting too emotionally involved in this. He knew he shouldn’t, especially if it was going to end badly. He sincerely hoped it wouldn’t. He wasn’t a firm believer, but he started praying in his head - to whoever who had mercy.

“I hope you are right…” Hrosskel trailed off. His eyes poured into Louis’, and they stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Louis hadn’t noticed the colour of Hrosskel’s eyes until now. They were green. Not green like the trees outside during spring. No, the colour in his eyes was more verdant, brighter. It was pitiful that the brightness wasn’t visible on the outside - Hrosskel’s face was pale, and he looked way too exhausted.

“My name is Louis,” he then blurted out like an idiot. He didn’t know why he felt the need to introduce himself. Who cared?

Hrosskel looked like he wasn’t really expecting to get this information either, but he did not look bothered. He actually gave a smile, not even a tiny one, and Louis did not regret his words for that very reason.

“What… a foreign name,” Hrosskel said quietly, before widening his eyes. “I mean…” There was a shade of pink on his cheeks when Louis started laughing. Yeah, he supposed, for Hrosskel, ‘Louis’ was an unusual name.

“I am not… From around here,” Louis confessed meekly, eyes crinkling when he grinned in spite of himself.

The corner of Hrosskel’s mouth lifted in a more genuine and soft smile. His eyes briefly looked down at Louis, as if taking him in, before they found Louis’ eyes again. For some reason, Louis was glad he wasn’t wearing his space suit anymore. “I figured.” He bowed his head a little. “My name is Hrosskel.”

Louis didn’t know if shaking hands was a thing, so he settled for a nod. Just in case he’d do something stupid, he put his arms behind his back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hrosskel.” The name on his tongue was foreign, and yet he enjoyed it a lot. Hoping to distract Hrosskel, or make him laugh - Louis didn’t know - he said, “In my head, I was calling you Harry.” There was a cute furrow of eyebrows on Hrosskel’s face, so Louis was quick to explain. “It’s a… a common name from where I’m from.”

“Harry,” Hrosskel tested quietly, slowly. His smile grew wider, and Louis thought that, yes, this blithe expression was so much better on the man’s face. “I like it.”

“I thought it suited you,” Louis confessed dumbly. But when it earned him another sweet smile from Hrosskel, he did not regret it.

“And yours suits you,” Hrosskel nodded, bowing his head a little to hide the sudden shy smile. He didn’t say anything else and walked past Louis, but kept his pace light, waiting for Louis.

(Was Louis flirting with a Viking?)

With a shake of his head, Louis threw one tight smile at Hrosskel and followed.

They had a battle to prepare for.

A battle to win.

*********

All the remaining men of the villagers were lined up in the center of the village. Louis spotted wooden staves in their hands. A quick glance around him, and he noticed a few dummies nearby. They looked ridiculous, and weren’t even close to as dangerous as the real menace planning above them.

“So, when I say move, you move,” the Doctor was explaining to the group of Vikings. Hrosskel joined them in silent, raising his chin as he listened to the Doctor. Louis stayed in the distance, crossing his arms over his chest. “When I say jump, you say, 'How high?’. Unless it's across a gap of some kind which, of course, means you jump horizontally.”

“I have a question,” Hrosskel said, raising a finger. It was kind of adorable. Louis hid his smile as the Doctor, who was pacing in front of the group, stopped and looked at the young man. “Why are we not practicing with real swords?”

The alien scoffed and pointed to Vidkunn. Louis hadn’t noticed, but the man was sat on the ground, tying some sort of bandage around his knee. Ah. “Good question,” the Doctor told Hrosskel in a fake cheerful voice. “Maybe Vidkunn here would like to field this one?”

Vidkunn scowled, and he gritted his teeth as he replied reluctantly, “Because we can't be trusted with them …”

“That’s right, yes,” the Doctor retorted dryly. He sounded like what Louis sounded like when he was talking to his class and they were being a bunch of annoying kids. Except those weren’t children. Those were Vikings, waging war. And they were all going to die if they didn’t use their swords.

“Swords against those creatures,” a woman spoke besides Louis. She was watching the men with a frown between her eyebrows. She looked worried sick, and her long blonde hair looked in a poor state. It was the least of her worries. “That won't work, will it?” she asked Louis, her grey eyes searching for a positive and comforting answer in his.

Louis tried his best to give his most reassuring smile. “He's just warming up. He hasn't got a plan yet. But he will have, and it will be spectacular.” The woman smiled a little at that.

The Doctor whistled then, snapping Louis’ attention back on him. The alien held up his sword. “All right, enough theories. I’m handing out real swords now.”

Training was about to start.

*********

It was a disaster.

These people weren’t warriors, for sure. One Viking called Leiknir almost hit Vidkunn over the head. Thank God the Viking had a helmet, but it still knocked him out. There was a little blood, which made another Viking faint. Because apparently Alfgeir couldn’t bear the sight of blood. And when he fainted, he knocked a torch onto some hay, and it spooked a horse. The horse opened a gate, and chaos ensued.

Louis thought it’d be best if he kept praying.

*********

Night had fallen, and Louis was sat outside with his arms firmly crossed. Wherever they travelled, Louis always enjoyed sitting alone to take in the place where he was lucky enough to be. Seriously, how many people could brag to have traveled back to the Vikings time? He just hoped he could brag about a victory as well. (Even though he had no one to brag to at home, except for the Doctor. And Liam, occasionally - but Louis usually tried not to worry his friend too much with the details of his adventures.)

“Here, take this.”

Louis startled, turning his head as Hrosskel walked to him. Unlike earlier, it was Hrosskel who was looking apologetic for having sneaked up on Louis like that. He was holding something out to him. Louis realised it was a jerkin. He smiled slowly and took it with a grateful nod. Hrosskel didn’t sit by his side. He tilted his head while he blatantly observed Louis as the latter slipped the jerkin on. Louis tried not to squirm under his gaze.

“Will you be joining us for dinner?” Harry asked unexpectedly.

Louis looked up at him and blinked. The Elder had mentioned something about that, yes. And if Louis was being honest, he was starving. The meal he had earlier today hadn’t been enough. He wondered what the villagers had prepared.

“I helped the women cook,” Hrosskel said out of nowhere, almost nervously. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and Louis wasn’t sure why. “I know I should stay away from the stoves, but I like helping. I used to help my mom all the time.” Louis vaguely remembered reading that, in all the old time, women did house chores while men were warriors and did outdoor activities. Louis noted bitterly that, after all these years, some people thought it still should be this way.

Hrosskel inhaled loudly, as if he was scowling himself for talking too much. He looked ahead of him, and Louis watched him in silence as the young man probably was thinking that his village was soon going to be destroyed.

One of the first things Louis had assumed about Hrosskel was that he seemed like an open book. He was most likely a person who wore his heart on his sleeve, too. Still, Louis was surprised that the young man would talk so openly to Louis, especially about an important person such as his mother. Were Vikings always so open with their feelings? Louis doubted it. Hrosskel was something else. He was like a touch of softness in the middle of a raging storm. A mystery that Louis would love to figure it out. A young man, brave and fierce, who wanted to protect his family.

“I am sure your mother would be proud,” Louis found himself saying to Hrosskel.

The latter looked taken aback when he looked at Louis, but his face swiftly softened. There was a tender, small smile on his lips. “Thank you. Not only for that kind praise… But for what you and your friend are doing for us. We greatly appreciate it.”

Louis wished he could do more, but he didn’t say that. Instead he rose to his feet. He could hear the villagers babbling in the distance. “Come on,” he said to Hrosskel with a friendly smile. “I’d love to taste whatever you’ve prepared.”

Hrosskel smiled widely at that. He took a step on the side, as if to tell Louis, ‘You first’. 

Louis shouldn’t feel endeared by that.

*********

Vikings knew how to throw a good feast, Louis would give them that. The dinner was spent in a surprisingly good ambiance, despite the ominous danger looming over them. Louis had to give them that as well… They were stubborn and undeterred.

The Doctor hadn’t shown up to dinner, without much surprise. Louis found him after, standing outside the Meeting House. He could have come in if he wanted, but he didn’t. He stood still, head tilted to the sky.

All of a sudden, Louis heard the sound of a thunder, though it resonated strangely. “Weird sounding thunder,” he noted with a frown.

The Doctor didn’t turn his head to look at him. “That's not thunder. It's the weapon forges of the Mire. They're making sure we hear them.”

Right. Because the spaceship was somewhere above the village, ready for the war and ready to slaughter them all. Louis gulped. He observed his friend’s face. He looked impassive. He also hadn’t said a word during the whole afternoon, especially after the disaster of the day when they were all training.

“Well?” Louis prompted, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that the Doctor would understand his question.

“Well,” the Doctor repeated, scoffing a little. He didn’t look exultant. “Your friend’s father questions every single order you give him, which is going to be a little bit difficult - a little bit tricky - in the heat of battle.”

Louis didn’t even know why he had referred to Hrosskel as ‘his friend’, but of course the Doctor had noticed that Louis had been talking to the young Viking. He brought his hands to his hips, arching an expecting eyebrow. “I’m still waiting to hear your plan, Doctor.”

The alien turned to look at him, returning the look by lifting an eyebrow. “Teaching them to fight, that's the only plan I've got.”

Louis stared at him, unimpressed. He pursed his lips. “Turning them into fighters?” He narrowed his eyes. “That's not like you.”

The Doctor’s answer was faint. “Yeah, I used to believe that too.”

Louis’ frown deepened. The conversation had taken an interesting turn. “What happened?”

The Doctor never stopped looking at him. “You,” he breathed out. “Oh, Louis Tomlinson. What have I made of you?”

Louis dropped his arms and shook his head fondly at the Time Lord. His mad man… Louis didn’t think he’d ever get used to this new personality of his. “It doesn't matter how well you train them,” he told the Doctor. “It's not going to make a difference.” He knew it, and the Doctor did, too.

“They'll die fighting with honour,” the Doctor said. “To a Viking, that's all the difference in the world.”

No, Louis couldn’t agree there. “A good death? Is that the best they can hope for?” He grimaced.

“A good death is the best anyone can hope for, unless you happen to be immortal.”

Louis couldn’t even argue this. He couldn’t, even if he had tried, because Hrosskel came into sight. He just had headed out from the Meeting House. He looked like he realised he had just walked in a middle of conversation. “Apologies.”

Louis gave him a smile. “It’s okay.”

The young man’s mouth twitched, and he looked at Louis a few more seconds before walking away, probably heading for his house.

“You've made an impact there,” the Doctor noted lightly.

Louis scrunched his nose and threw a confused look at his friend. “What?”

The Doctor grinned, but didn’t say more.

Louis squinted his eyes but let it go. “He’s nice. Fight for him.” He shrugged his shoulders, letting out a sigh. “For all of them.” He knew the Doctor wasn’t truly losing hope, but sometimes he just had that negative vibe around him… It was disconcerting.

“The human race,” the Doctor sighed in turn, huffing a laugh as he watched the sky. He then drifted his eyes to Louis. His expressions was fond. Sometimes, he said things like that. Louis knew the Doctor loved the human race. He had saved Earth a countless of times. His face sobered up. “Tomorrow is going to be a bloodbath.” He said it casually, but Louis knew what was coming next.

“Don't even ask…”

The Doctor threw him an annoyed look, but he also looked like he had expected that Louis was going to be difficult anyway. “These people all died hundreds of years before you were born, Louis.”

“I'm not running.” Louis thought of Hrosskel, and how he wouldn’t want to run. He thought of all those villagers, who weren’t warriors, and yet wanted to fight for their home.

The Doctor tilted his head, expression broken. “I have a duty of care.”

Louis shook his head slowly, almost smiling. “No, you don't, because I never asked for that.”

“Every time we do something like this, I keep thinking, what if something happens to you?” Louis appreciated that the Doctor worried about his safety, he really did. And Louis had lost count of how many times he had found himself in danger during his adventures with the Doctor. But he also knew that the alien always had his back. The Doctor always saved Louis.

“Stop thinking about me,” he said. He nodded at the Meeting House. “And start thinking about them, because you're missing something.”

Silence.

“What?”

Louis stared at his friend, to make sure the message got across. “How you're going to win. You always miss it, right up until the last minute.” He started shaking his head. “So put down your sword, stop playing soldier, and look for it. Start winning, Doctor. It's what you’re good at.”

*********

A few minutes later, as Louis was walking aimlessly between the small houses, something caught his attention. It was Hrosskel, because of course it was. He was standing inside his house, but there was no door, and therefore Louis could see him. The only light provided was from a candle, and he was standing in front of something… Louis wasn’t sure.

Without thinking, he took the necessary steps and walked closer. He didn’t mean to be noticed by Hrosskel, but of course he was. The young man swirled on the spot, and he had a wooden sword in his hands, ready to fight. When he noticed it was Louis, he instantly lowered his arm.

“You know it’s wood, right?” Louis teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

Hrosskel blinked, and looked down at the fake weapon in his hands. It was like he hadn’t even registered he had it. He looked up at Louis and his troubled face was immediately replaced by a smile, albeit a small one. He looked preoccupied still.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, putting his hands in his jean pocket. He must look funny, with his look. He was wearing his modern clothes and Hrosskel’s old jerkin. But in retrospect, it wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen in this village, was it?

“Yes, I am,” Hrosskel replied shortly, though it lacked certainty. “Are you?”

Louis smiled, tilting his head. “Yeah… What were you doing?” he asked, not able to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

Hrosskel followed his gaze, turning around. Louis joined him at his side, albeit hesitantly. Hrosskel hadn’t invited him in, but he wasn’t kicking him out either.

Louis thew a quick look around. It was a small house. The room they were in seemed to be a living room, and there was a kitchen as well. It was the same room where Hrosskel’s mother had probably cooked. The room where this young man had grown up. Louis’ eyes were drawn by the candlelight. A shadow was cast on a skin hung on the wall. Louis realised it was the shadow of a winged helmet. When you looked at the skin, it looked like the shadow of helmet was some sort of monster.

Hrosskel followed Louis’ gaze, and the latter caught the shade of pink on his cheeks. “When I was little, when the raiding parties were out, I used to make up stories about their battles.”

Louis smiled fondly, before registering Hrosskel’s words. He thought about what the young man had said this very same morning. He hadn’t really thought much of it, but now he believed he got it. “Because if you make up the right story,” he said slowly, staring at the shadow. “Then you think it will keep them safe, and they'll all come home.”

Hrosskel huffed a laugh. His smile was pained. “It is silly, I know.” Before Louis could answer that it wasn’t, someone spoke up from the doorway.

“That’s okay.” The two boys turned around. The Doctor was standing in the doorway. His expression was tentative as he stared at Hrosskel. “You're not the first person to have ever done that.”

Hrosskel’s cheeks reddened. “Why are you here?” he asked, not unkindly. Louis was about to ask the same question.

“I'm looking for something I'm missing.” The Doctor glanced at Louis before stepping into the house, looking at the helmet. He looked at Hrosskel, raising one single grey eyebrow. “What do you think our chances are tomorrow?”

Hrosskel glanced between Louis and him. “We will be cut down like corn. By this time tomorrow, every single one of us will be dead.” His tone was somber, resigned. Louis wanted to give him a comforting hug.

The Doctor pursed his lips.“Yeah…” He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. “You could go.”

Louis knew what Hrosskel’s answer would be before he let it out. “There is nowhere for me except here. This is my home. The sky, the hills, the sea, the people…” He narrowed his eyes at the Doctor in a considerate way. “Is there nowhere like that for you?”

Uh-oh. That was a sore, touching topic.

Louis tilted his head as he looked at the Doctor, waiting for his answer.

“Oh, I like a nice view as much as anyone,” the alien said, smiling. It was a fake smile.

Louis was sure Hrosskel knew it, too. “But?” the Viking prompted.

The Doctor grinned, leaning forward a little. “Can't wait for the next one.”

Hrosskel’s reply surprised Louis then. “I pity you.”

The Doctor didn’t look offended. “I will mourn for you. I know which I'd prefer.”

“Doctor,” Louis interjected, closing his eyes briefly.

Hrosskel was not one to back down. “You think they are all idiots, don't you?”

The Doctor looked around in a show before looking back at the young man. “What, you mean the rest of the universe? Basically, yes, I do.”

Hrosskel frowned, shaking his head. “But they are kind and brave. And strong, and I love them.” Louis watched and listened. He thought of the day that awaited. He dreaded tomorrow. He had never wished to wake up from a dream as of right now. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a dream. And tomorrow might turn into a living nightmare.

“Good, good,” the Doctor replied calmly. “But that won't save you.”

Louis didn’t remember a time where the Doctor had shown so much pessimism. He knew there was more to that, but sometimes it was hard, even for him, to fathom this old Time Lord.

“And yet,” Hrosskel said, “I will not run. Here I am loved. You tell me to run to save my life, I tell you that leaving this place would be worse than death itself.”

Louis felt the corner of his mouth lifting up in a smile. He could not stop it. The Doctor caught his gaze and Louis thought he saw the ghost of a smile as well, but he wasn’t sure.

Then Hrosskel’s father entered. He didn’t really pay attention to the two intruders. Instead he strolled to his son, taking him in his arms. Hrosskel seemed surprised by the gesture. Louis didn’t know if affection was shown back then, but nevertheless, he was sure Hrosskel needed this. Maybe his father needed it as well.

“I do not know what will become of tomorrow,” the man said into his son’s hair. Louis vaguely wondered if the man had heard the conversation. “But I will keep you safe till the last beat of my heart.”

Louis felt like he was intruding on a moment. As discreetly as possible, he urged the Doctor to leave. But of course, the alien did everything but that. “Is that a baby crying?”

Louis sighed at the alien, but realised there was indeed a baby crying in the distance. From the doorway, he saw Vidkunn walking through the village with something in his arms. No, not something … someone. A baby.

“Why is he stealing the baby?” the Doctor asked.

Hrosskel had backed away from the hug. His eyes were red, and once again, Louis found himself wanting to hug him. “That is his baby.”

“Where is he taking her?”

Louis did not know why this seemed important to the Doctor. Hrosskel didn’t seem to know either, but he shrugged and replied, “To the boathouse. He takes her to the boathouse when she won't settle. She likes the fish.”

“Why would she?” the Doctor asked, before his eyes widened. He looked at Louis. “Fire in the water… Fire in … Fire in the water! That's it! That’s it! That's what I've been missing.” He looked everywhere excitedly, before focusing on Louis again. He clapped his hands on Louis’ shoulder. “Louis, I've found it!” He ran out, and Louis was too used to his antics and knew better than to ask. He just followed the alien outside.

“What did he find?” Hrosskel asked, he and his father stringing along Louis.

“Only one way to find out,” he answered, grinning in spite of himself. This was it. The Doctor had had the revelation of the day. That meant he’d be coming up with a plan next. All was not lost.

They arrived at the boathouse, and Vidkunn was leaning over a large barrel. Louis realised it must contain water, since he could hear the sound of water lapping.

“Hello,” the Doctor said enthusiastically. “I had no idea that was your baby.” He bent his knees to be at the baby’s level. She was still crying in her father’s arm. “Hello, baby. I had no idea this was your junior parent.”

Louis bit back a laugh. It was the first time he’d seen the Doctor interact with a baby, and it was a day to remember.

“Shh,” Vidkunn said to the Doctor, rocking her daughter, a hand cupping the back of her head as he rocked her in her arms. “I’m trying to settle her. She likes all the fish.”

The Doctor leaned over to take a closer look at the barrel. Louis frowned, but waited. When the alien turned around to look at him, his eyes were wide open. Louis stood upright. “What is it?”

In lieu of answer, the Doctor turned to Vidkunn. “Bedtime is cancelled.” He turned again to face Louis, Hrosskel and Hrosskel’s father. “Everybody, off the hard stuff! We've got a long night's work ahead of us.” He swirled on himself again. He was all over the place, but Louis knew it meant he knew what he was doing. “I need a blacksmith! Who's the blacksmith?!”

Vidkunn scoffed. “I am the blacksmith,” he whispered, looking somewhat affronted that the Doctor would even ask.

The Doctor looked surprised. “You're the blacksmith and you've got a baby too?!” He turned to Louis with eyebrows shot up. “He’s been at it hammer and tongs.”

Louis wanted to laugh. Instead, he asked, “Doctor, what’s happening?”

The alien’s demeanour got back to serious in a flash. “There's going to be a war tomorrow.” As if they didn't know that already. Louis and Hrosskel exchanged a perplexed glance. “And here's some news,” the Doctor continued, tone growing eager. “This just in. We're going to win the hell out of it.”

Louis was growing impatient, his foot tapping. “How?”

The Doctor pointed at Hrosskel. “Hrosskel, this is your village, and you will never have to leave it, I swear!”

Despite the annoyance creeping in, Louis smiled. He started feeling the thrill as well. “Doctor … How?!”

The Doctor opened his arms. “I told you that we were basically doomed. Did no one in this two-horn town think to mention that you had eels?”

Pause. Louis looked at Hrosskel in confusion. “Eels?”

The Doctor turned, arms still wide open. He was pointing at the barrels, as if they detained all the answers of the universe. “I give you fire in the water!”

Louis stepped forward to join the Doctor. Flashes of blue light caught his attention, and he gasped at the barrels. There were actual eels in the barrels. Electric fish from the Amazon and Orinoco basins… In Northern European water barrels?

Louis looked up at the Time Lord, opening his arms. “Plan, then?”

The Doctor grinned in response.

*********

They were now gathered at the blacksmith’s workshop, and the Doctor was tinkering with Louis’ space suit.

“What is he doing?” Hrosskel asked Louis, leaning close to speak into Louis’ ear as if scared to be heard. But the Doctor heard him anyway. No matter how focused he could be on one task, he always paid attention to his surroundings.

“I’m pulling that silvery stuff out of Louis’ space suit,” he enlightened. Hrosskel backed away from Louis and pursed his lips, as if a kid caught in the act. He looked endearing. “We can use it to magnify the electrical charge.”

Louis had no doubt this made no sense whatsoever to Hrosskel and his father, whom Louis learned was called Selkollr. (He should have remembered. Hrosskel had announced it during his dramatic declaration of war aboard the spaceship.) Vidkunn was in his baby’s room, putting her to sleep. She had finally stopped crying a few minutes ago.

“Stop looking confused,” the Doctor exclaimed when he looked up and noticed their faces. “Look happy! Winning is all about looking happier than the other guy! Always walk briskly. Makes you a moving target. And talk with confidence, even if you're terrified.” He went back to the task at hand, but kept rambling on. “Act as if you know their plan, and sometimes, if you're very lucky, they'll actually tell you it.”

“Doctor …” Louis sighed, almost too fondly. But he was growing genuinely impatient now. “Explain the plan, please.”

And he did.

“We deploy the anvil,” the Doctor concluded when he was done explaining everything in detail. “Now, at this stage, getting me one of their helmets is key. We get a helmet, and this is over.”

Hrosskel came back. He had gone to fetch something from his home at the Doctor’s request. When Louis noticed what it was, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked back at the Doctor, arms crossed over his chest. “That is rubbish,” he huffed.

The Doctor grinned. Of course he did. “I know.”

Louis truly hoped this was going to work.

*********

Louis could not sleep. With what was awaiting for them tomorrow, how could he? He huffed, and took off the blanket from his body. With a sigh, he slipped on his shoes and headed outside. He had vaguely noticed that The Doctor’s bed had stayed empty. In all these years he’d been traveling with the Doctor, Louis couldn’t remember a time where he had seen the Time Lord actually sleep.

The village was plunged in darkness, but the stars were shining bright and the moon was present, too. Louis smiled and admired the view he was offered. The town was empty, everybody was probably sleeping tight. At least, Louis hoped they were. But if he was in their shoes, he’d probably find sleep difficult to come, too.

Louis walked towards a fenced area. Some of the horses were kept in box stalls, but he recognised the two horses grazing on the open meadows as draft horses. He rested his arms against the fence, watching them with a smile. He withdrew an arm, and slipped one hand inside his jean pocket. It hadn't been very comfortable to sleep in jean either. He chuckled a little as he unlocked his phone screen. It was crazy that he was in the 9th century and he had his phone on him. Without having used it, the phone was still at sixty percent of battery. He really hoped it would be enough for tomorrow.

“I do not comprehend this entirely, I must admit,” a voice spoke from behind.

Louis almost dropped his phone as Hrosskel joined him and leaned against the fence. A ghost of smile crossed his face when he noticed he had surprised Louis. Again. “I apologise. I didn't mean to scare you.”

Louis chuckled embarrassingly, and shook his head. It seemed like it was going to be a recurrent pattern with them. “It’s fine.” He thought of Hrosskel’s words and grinned. “I would show you all the wonders this thing can do,” he teased, agitating his phone. “But I must save the battery.” He pocketed his phone and smirked at Hrosskel.

The latter had looked unimpressed at the object, but his eyes lit up as he looked back into Louis’ eyes. Louis’ heart fluttered at that, and he didn’t know why. “You really are not from around here, huh?” Hrosskel said through a soft laugh. Louis smiled, shaking his head even though Hrosskel knew the answer by now. “What is it like? Where you come from?” he asked, tilting his head. His curls fell over his face, and Louis had to resist the need to push them away. Or run his fingers through them.

He cleared his throat. “Erm, it’s … different, for sure.” He glanced at the horses and looked back at Hrosskel.

He was still looking at Louis curiously. “Different?” He tilted his head. He looked like one of Louis’ kids when they were told off and they didn’t understand why they couldn’t do this or that. “Better?”

Louis turned to properly face the boy, but he kept one arm resting over the fence. “In a way, yeah, I guess,” he replied slowly. How weird it was, to think that this young man would not live Louis’ time. Whether they were going to survive or not, Hrosskel would die one day. And Louis would be born only centuries later. He glanced back to the horses. He felt himself smirk then. “We have ways of transportation that are way quicker than horses.”

Hrosskel raised his eyebrows at that. “Really?” he exclaimed, voice agog. He looked cute. And for the first time, Louis was seeing a genuine smile on the young man’s face. The dimples he had … they made him look incredibly young. Louis wondered how old he was. “Faster than horses? Excuse me if I disbelieve you.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. He only chuckled in response, rubbing his nose. This boy had no idea. They fell in a comfortable silence, gazing at the horses. “Last time I rode a horse, I was with me dad,” Louis found himself saying. He didn’t know why he was bringing his father up. He hadn’t talked about him in ages. Certainly not to the Doctor.

Louis loved the old man, he really did, but he was a Time Lord. He had lost people. Too many people. Louis knew that too well. And time was nothing for him. When Louis was back on Earth, in his time, when he lived his routine, he was always struck with the realisation that he should enjoy his time on this planet a little more. That he should cherish the moments he had with his loved ones.

“Do you often ride horses with him?” Hrosskel enquired gently, after Louis fell silent for too long.

Louis shook his head and smiled sadly. “It was the first and last time. I am never going to ride horses with him ever again.” The words were out, and it still hurt Louis, but for the first time, he did not cry. John Tomlinson had been an amazing father, man, and Louis knew he would see him again. Eventually.

When he dared to look back at Hrosskel, the young Viking was looking at him with an understanding expression on. “I’m sorry.”

Louis shook his head again. He threw a more forceful smile at Hrosskel. “It’s okay.”

One of the horses approached them, not at all scared by their presence. At least, not by Hrosskel. The animal nosed the Viking’s hand, and Hrosskel was smiling contentedly as he caressed the animal. “I used to be afraid of horses, when I was a kid …”

Louis didn’t expect that. “You were?” he chuckled. He nodded at the way the boy was caressing the horse’s nose. “Excuse me if I disbelieve you.”

Hrosskel threw him a dimpled smile. “And yet I was.” His face contorted into a thoughtful frown. “One winter, I fell very sick … I never completely recovered … I must say my health condition is not the best.” He shook his head a little, and took a short breath. “To cheer me up, my dad brought me to the horses. It was the first time. I will spare you the details of my screams. I was so frightened. The villagers can testify to that.” His smile dropped instantly. “At least, the remaining ones can.”

“Hey,” Louis said, not even controlling his hand when it touched Hrosskel’s shoulder.

The Viking stopped caressing the horse, but it wasn’t because of Louis’ touch. The horse had simply backed away, and Hrosskel had let his arm drop. He turned to look at Louis. There was no smile anymore, just itchy and frightened eyes. His face was tormented. “Do you reckon we will succeed?” he asked, voice weak and full of uncertainties.

“It will work,” Louis reassured, voice firm but gentle. He dared to squeeze Hrosskel’s shoulder. “You’ll see.” He truly hoped he wasn’t wrong. “Whatever happens tomorrow,” he started saying, licking his lips. Hrosskel’s eyes were pouring into his. Louis gulped. “It was an honour to meet you.”

Hrosskel seemed taken aback by that, but in a good way. Louis saw his cheeks darkened, no doubt because of the heat rising to his face. Louis was kind of proud he got this reaction. (But seriously, why is flirting with a Viking again?)

“The honour was all mine, Louis,” Hrosskel replied, voice incredibly gentle. Their heads were inches apart. Louis hadn’t noticed how close they were standing, and he tried very hard not to let his eyes wander to the young man’s lips.

“We should get some sleep now,” Louis then said, leaning back. His right hand gripped the fence. His voice sounded weak to his ears. God, he was a mess. He smiled weakly at Hrosskel. “Tomorrow awaits us.”

Hrosskel nodded, but didn’t budge. Neither did Louis. He also had realised he hadn’t taken his hand off the Viking’s shoulder. So he removed it, throwing another awkward smile at him.

Hrosskel was the one to take a step back first. Louis admired his strength, and wished he had it. But the young man was probably not affected the way Louis was. “Goodnight, Louis.”

Louis nodded weakly. “Goodnight, Hrosskel, son of Selkollr.”

Hrosskel gave Louis a smile one last time, and bowed his head. Louis had realised he did it in a shy way rather than a greeting way. Hrosskel turned around, but quickly faced Louis again. His face was contorted in deep thought. “You never told me your full name.”

Louis chuckled. “Louis Tomlinson.”

Hrosskel squinted his eyes. He managed to look adorable. “Louis, son of Tomlin?” he enquired unwittingly.

Louis was ashamed with how loud he giggled. He bit down his bottom lip, rubbing his chin with a hand. His cheeks were hurting. “Yeah, something like that…”

Hrosskel bowed his head again, and scrunched his nose. Louis found that way too endearing. He watched as the young man swirled around and walked away without another word, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

That night, he prayed again.

*********

The village was quiet in the morning. It made sense, since it was deserted. Louis had woken up feeling unease, after catching a few hours of sleep. That nagging feeling in his stomach didn’t go away as he splashed water on his face. It was still tied in a knot when Louis made his way to the Meeting House, the room packed with all the remaining villagers. The ambiance was quiet, disquiet planning on the whole House. Louis caught Hrosskel’s gaze, and he smiled at the young Viking. He was trying to appear reassuring, but he couldn’t mask his emotions very well. He was an open book as well, if you asked him. At least, the Doctor seemed to agree. Speaking of the Doctor, he was sitting in the back of the room, looking all gloomy. When the alien noticed that everyone was there, he stood up.

And everything, and everybody, fell into position. And all they had to do now, was to wait.

And so they waited.

When they finally heard rumpuses outside, they knew they were here. Louis and the Vikings were in place, and so was the Doctor. When the alien warriors stomped towards the Meeting House and entered, it was time for the show to start.

The villagers were dancing. One Viking called Halldor was playing lyre, and Louis would be totally in awe if they weren’t all in a critical situation right now. Instead, he focused on his part and joined Vidkunn. They were supposed to be playing horseshoes, so Louis threw one. He did good, and Hrosskel cheered for him even though he was supposed to be on the opposite team.

The whole festive mood didn’t dampen when the warriors entered the Meeting House. Louis could see Fake Odin, dressed as he had been yesterday. The warriors were still wearing their masks, and Louis was glad they did. They also were carrying their guns, and had their backpacks on. Vidkunn noticed it too, and did what he had been told yesterday night.

He moved swiftly behind them, and threw a metal rings with copper wiring attached to them over the aerials sticking out of the Mire’s backpack. Perfect. Vidkunn grinned, satisfied, and continued to do so. Louis just hoped the Mire wouldn’t notice a thing.

“Oh, hello, hi,” the Doctor exclaimed when he saw the intruders. He had been dancing, and he didn’t even stop as Fake Odin met his gaze. “I’m the Doctor. It’s lovely to meet you!”

The leader seemed disconcerted, and there was a hint of fury in the way he was squinting his eyes. “What is the meaning of this?” he asked, voice echoing loudly, as if he was almost using a megaphone. The villagers didn’t back down. They kept doing what they had been told to. Vidkunn had almost threw all the horseshoes over the aerials by now. “It is time to fight,” Fake Odin yelled.

The Doctor stopped dancing then, and looked at the alien as if he had announced it was going to rain. “No! No, no, no…” He shook his head, looking smug as hell. “We decided against that. We thought we’d just have a party instead!”

The villagers cheered, and so did Louis and Hrosskel. Internally, Louis was shaking with fear.

Fake Odin’s nostrils almost flared. If eyes could kill, the Doctor would very much be dead right now. “Let me put it another way,” the enemy groaned. “You fight, or you die.”

The Doctor opened his arms, looking unimpressed and unbothered. “We’re unarmed. There isn't a single weapon in this room. Which I'm sure your systems are telling you.” He dropped his arms and tilted his head. “You wouldn't open fire on unarmed civilians, would you?”

Fake Odin literally groaned, like a dog. “It wouldn't be the first time,” he retorted so dramatically slow.

Louis saw the exact moment Vidkunn missed his shot. The horseshoe hit a Mire’s armour instead of the aerial. A clang resonated, and all the Mire looked up. They quickly noticed what was going on. There was a mesh of wires attached to a cartwheels of candle holders in the roof space.

It was now or never.

“Selkollr,” the Doctor screamed to Hrosskel’s dad. “Now!”

Louis bit his lips as he waited. Selkollr was positioned in the boathouse, waiting for the signal.

And there it was.

The man was supposed to hit a barrel of eels, and if everything was meant to go to plan…

Louis widened his eyes as he saw the electricity run through the wires. It was going from the boathouse and directly to the Mire. The result was immediate. All the Mire started shaking under the current, and that was when the Doctor screamed, “Run, run!”

The villagers obeyed. Unfortunately, Vidkunn had only managed to link four Mire, and only the four of them got electrocuted while there were approximately six left.

Fake Odin was furious. He yelled, “Go!” And the warriors started stomping forward.

“Selkollr, switch,” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs.

Selkollr must have heard Louis and hit another barrel of electric eels, because soon enough another set of wires was energised. And as wanted, the Mire’s weapons were attracted to the magnetised anvil in the roof. And then their helmets were as well.

Louis almost grimaced. He had seen his fair share of ugly aliens, but these ones were not pretty, at all. Their heads consisted of an over-large mouth, filled with very long sharp teeth. When they screamed, it was more of a screech rather than anything. It was horrible to hear.

“Selkollr, off,” the Doctor instructed loudly.

As soon as he said the words, everything fell to the floor. The weapons, the helmets… The Doctor caught one of the helmets, while Louis grabbed a weapon. It was a large one, though not as heavy as he had expected. One of the Mire turned to Louis, and though it was now unharmed, it bared his teeth at Louis. “Don’t move,” the latter threatened, pointing the gun at the alien.

“Catch them,” Fake Odin ordered in fury, and the Mire chased the villagers outside. Louis really hoped they had taken shelter, and that he and the Doctor would get enough time for the next part of the plan. They took hiding behind, in of the other rooms, where Hrosskel was waiting. It was almost time for him to come up on stage. He looked somehow composed, in spite of the chaos happening. He was watching calmly as the Doctor was working on the helmet he had managed to snatch.

Louis joined the two men, and addressed the Doctor. “How’s it coming?”

“Reversing the polarity of the neutron flow.” Whatever that meant. He seemed to be done quickly, because he then turned to Hrosskel. “Hrosskel,” he said, and it was the only thing Hrosskel needed to know what he had to do.

He rushed to the large chair in the room, and sat in it.

“Are you ready?” the Doctor asked him, holding out the helmet.

Louis watched as Hrosskel gulped, his Adam apple moving. “Yes,” he still replied, though his voice was barely audible with the turmoil around them.

The Doctor grinned and gave him the helmet, then stepped back. Louis wasted no time to take his place, kneeling so that he could be at Hrosskel’s level eyes. “You were born for this,” he said determinedly. Hrosskel looked up from the helmet on his lip and bore his eyes into Louis’. They were full of uncertainty. Louis took Hrosskel’s hands in his. “You can do this.”

Hrosskel stared at Louis a few more seconds before he nodded, and Louis managed to throw him a small reassuring smile before he stood up. The Doctor had watched the exchange in silence, and there was something in his expression that Louis couldn’t decipher. He didn’t dwell on it.

The Doctor turned to look at Hrosskel. “Show them a story they’ll never forget.”

Hrosskel glanced from Louis to the Doctor, and nodded again. He looked tensed, and Louis saw his arms trembling as he put the helmet on his head. He didn’t want to leave Hrosskel’s side, but he had to. It was time for him to get back to work.

He went back to the Meeting room, and was just in time to witness the main doors falling in, as if a giant had forced the doors open with its foot. Louis pocketed out his phone and held it, recording the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Fake Odin hadn’t expected the doors to fall. Louis heard the alien gasp (or Louis supposed it was a gasp) loudly, widening his eyes as a strong wind blew out the candles of the room. It wasn’t enough for the room to fall into darkness, not with the ray of light still streaming, but it was enough to change the whole ambiance. It would be enough for the next part.

“What is this?” Fake Odin yelled, staring at the entrance.

Louis was not seeing what the man was seeing through his eye patch, but he had no doubt he was seeing a gigantic beast. “What is this beast? It’s impossible!” The alien stumbled backward, looking scared more than ever.

And he wasn’t the only one. The remaining Mire behind him were also backtracking. Fake Odin noticed it, and he screamed at them to, ‘Stand and fight!’

The Mire had their weapons in their hands again, and they tried shooting at the beast they were seeing, but it was useful. It had no effect on it, since in reality, there was nothing in front of them.

“Withdraw,” one of the Mire said to his followers. And then, they teletransported, leaving the Fake Odin on his own.

“Cowards,” he screamed at them, agitating his hands as if trying to fight off the creature.

Louis stopped what he was doing and screamed over his shoulder, “Hrosskel, stop it! It’s enough!”

Fake Odin stopped agitating when the masquerade fell. Through Fake Odin’s VR eyepiece - which was not exactly a typical Pirate patch - he had been seeing what Hrosskel had wanted him to see. With the helmet on, the young Viking had been projecting his imagination, and it had led to the creation of an imaginative monster.

What Fake Odin had been seeing was fake. Instead, the only monstrosity there was in the room was a longship dragon prow, with a winged helmet. The one Hrosskel used to project on his wall and pretend to fight. But now he had truly done it. With his imagination, He had defeated the enemy.

The village horn was blown, and then Fake Odin was surrounded by the villagers, who had their swords pointed at him. The alien’s face was red with rage. Or humiliation, Louis wasn’t sure. He smirked.

“What trickery is this?” the alien screamed.

“Ah,” the Doctor exclaimed, pacing around the alien. “Says the man with the fake face.” Louis had known that the alien was using a hologram, but if he looked anything like the rest of the Mire, he really did not want to see his real face. “But see,” the Doctor went on, "That's the trouble with viewing reality through technology. It's all too easy to feed in a new reality.” He turned to Louis, an eyebrow shot up. “You got it?” Louis nodded, a huge grin breaking his face in two. “Great.” He held out his hand and Louis gave him the phone.

"You see,” the Doctor told Fake Odin. "You've just seen the world through the eyes of a storyteller.” Louis smiled, looking around. He wasn’t sure why Hrosskel wasn't back with them yet, but Louis assumed it was because the young man was probably checking on his father outside first. 

“The mighty armies of the Mire,” the Doctor laughed. “Brutal, sadistic, undefeated…” He swirled on himself, opening his arms. “Even I believed the stories! But after today, no one will again.” His face looked smug, and Fake Odin looked downright murderous. “An army like yours, it lives or dies on its reputation, its story. And today, you were sent packing by a handful of farmers and fisherman. Not to mention the whole wetting your pants and running away from a puppet debacle,” he added, scoffing.

Louis started laughing exaggeratedly loud, nodding at the Doctor. “That was really funny.”

The Doctor pointed at him, grinning maliciously. “That was hilarious!” He looked back at Fake Odin. “It’s just lucky nobody recorded that …” He fake gasped. “Oh! Wait a minute … We did!”

Louis smirked and walked to his friend to take a look at his phone screen. The Mire were waving their weapons at nothing, looking frightened and ridiculous. Louis had added some music (he couldn’t help it), and the video looked quite hilarious. “See, I told you with the Benny Hill theme it would sound sick.”

The Doctor chuckled. “The Benny Hill theme, yes.” He raised his eyes to stare gravely at Fake Odin. “Now, you see, we could just keep this as a funny little film and play it every year at the Christmas party,” he offered, waving the phone. “Or I could upload it to the galactic hub and get a second opinion. So the question you need to ask yourself is this: Just how important is your reputation to you?” Fake Odin didn’t answer, his nostrils flaring.

The Doctor pushed his bottom lip. “Mmh. Here’s a little sneak preview, piped straight into your helmets, free of charge.” He pressed the big red virtual button on Louis’ phone screen. Right now, Fake Odin was seeing himself and his Mire, backing away from a puppet, shouting in fear at nothing but thin air. They must look ridiculous.

Fake Odin groaned and shook his head, as if he could chase the video away like that.

The Doctor took a menacing step forward, staring down at the alien. “If you don't leave right now, I will put it out there for all to see and no one will fear you ever again.”

Fake Odin’s mouth twitched, and Louis could see his fist clenching hard. He was expecting the alien to burst out at any moment now. “This humiliation will not go unpunished,” he called out, taking a step forward. He was almost nose to nose with the Doctor. “We will meet again.”

The Doctor had apparently enough of him, and he looked down at the alien’s throat. He was wearing what looked like a necklace. The Doctor touched it, and Louis watched as Fake Odin started disappearing bit by bit. “Oh, I hacked your teleporter,” the Doctor told him casually. “Sorry.” Fake Odin’s groan went almost unheard as he vanished entirely.

The villagers erupted in cheers in an instant, and Louis heard more than saw the spaceship rocking away. He beamed, and was shook by the shoulders by a very happy looking Vidkunn. Louis chuckled, but his laughters died down in his throat when he met Hrosskel’s dad’s gaze. Selkollr had stopped cheering, and his eyes were looking at the crowd in frenzy, searching for a familiar face between the villagers.

Louis stilled. Hrosskel hadn’t been with the man. He swirled on his feet and rushed to the other room, where Hrosskel was still sat on the chair. He was outpaced by Selkollr, who dashed to the chair, kneeling. “You did it, Hrosskel,” he said, voice unbelievably relieved, and proud. “You did it! You saved us all!”

Louis knew something was wrong the moment he realised Hrosskel wasn’t moving, or even removing his helmet. The villagers had poured into the room, and the Doctor was by Louis’ side. When he noticed nothing was happening, he joined Selkollr.

“Hrosskel?” Selkollr asked his son. “Hrosskel?!”

Louis felt like he couldn't breath. He only managed to blurt out, “Get the helmet off of him,” before he hurried to the boy’s side. “Get it off, now!”

Selkollr quickly removed the helmet and dropped it promptly. It fell to the ground with a thud, but Louis was only focused on Hrosskel. His head fell to the side, and his eyes were closed, as if he had fallen asleep.

“Hrosskel?” his father tried again, nudging his son by the shoulders. His voice was wavering. “Son?” he repeated, this time more desperately. But Hrosskel didn’t open his eyes. Not even when his father laid him down on the floor. He kept nudging his son’s shoulders gently, weakly, but nothing.

Louis’ knees fell hard to the ground, and it almost hurt but he didn’t pay attention to that. Instead his shaking fingers found Hrosskel’s neck. He almost choked when he swallowed and looked up to the Doctor with wide eyes. “No pulse… D-Doctor, i-is, is he d-dead?” Louis did not understand… He—

The Doctor stared down at Hrosskel with a closed mouth while Louis’ was wide open, and even like that he had trouble breathing. Selkollr was still murmuring incomprehensible things to his son, and Louis could not believe this was happening. This couldn’t be the end.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor broke the silence. The villagers were all gathered around, watching Hrosskel with horrified faces. They had been so relieved and joyful a moment ago… “I’m really, terribly sorry.” And he ran out.

Louis exhaled in disbelief, blinking a few times. He didn’t dare to move, and he didn’t dare to look at Hrosskel’s lifeless body.

No. No way. This couldn’t be it.

*********

Louis found the Doctor at the boathouse, looking at his reflection in the water inside a barrel. Louis had been running, and his heart was beating fast in his chest and it was so, so unfair that Hrosskel’s wasn’t beating anymore. “Doctor,” he breathed out shakily.

The Doctor didn’t look up as Louis approached him. “Heart failure,” he answered the question Louis didn’t dare to ask. “I plugged him into the machine. Used him up like a battery.” He shook his head, sighing.

Louis felt sick. More than ever, he wished he’d wake up in his flat and go to work. He wished he hadn’t witnessed all of that. And did he witness things in his life. In all these years he’d been traveling with the Doctor, he had seen things. Horrible, awful things, but incredible things too. That was why he kept traveling through the stars with the mad man in his box. But when things like that happened … Louis’ heart broke every time. And this time, it hurt more than it had ever hurt before.

“I’m sick of losing people,” the Doctor breathed out. Because they had lost, didn’t they? They had won the battle, but lost someone. “There’s nothing that I can’t do, and yet …” He stopped himself, and then gasped.

Louis shook his head, uncomprehending what had caught the Doctor’s attention all of a sudden. The alien was staring at his reflection in the water, but he had that look on his face… A look of utter surprise, and wonder. A look of realisation. “What is it?” Louis asked, and though his voice was shaking, he managed to speak loudly.

“My face,” the Doctor whispered faintly.

Louis kept shaking his head. He didn’t understand what was happening. “What’s wrong with your face?” Why was this important when Hrosskel d—

The Doctor’s shaking hands touched his face, and he was gaping into the barrel. “I knew I was trying to tell myself something.” He snapped his head towards Louis so fast, it made the boy jump. “I think I know what I'm trying to say…” His frantic eyes were looking between Louis’. “I know where I got this face, and I know what it's for!”

Louis gulped. “Okay… What's it for?” he dared to ask. He watched with wide eyes as the Doctor started dashing to the entrance. At Louis’ question, he turned around and said, “To remind me! To hold me to the mark! I am the Doctor, and I save people!” He turned around again, and shouted at the sky, “And if anyone happens to be listening, and you've got any kind of a problem with that, to hell with you!”

Louis exhaled, and didn’t think twice before going after the Doctor. They ran towards the Meeting House, and the villagers were still gathered around Hrosskel’s body. He was laid out on furs on a bier, and Louis’ heart clenched in his chest as the sight. He averted his gaze. The Doctor was kneeled down - the helmet that had caused Hrosskel’s death in his hands. He was tossing small components out of it, and Louis grew more and more confused, but there was something else hatching in his head …

Hope.

“What are you doing?” Hrosskel’s father asked. His voice was tearful, and he hadn’t let go of his son’s hands. His eyes were so, so red. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Saving him,” Louis answered in almost a whisper. He hoped that the Doctor was saving him, at least. Louis took the steps necessary and dropped by Hrosskel’s side. Not too close, but not too far. Selkollr threw a look at him, but paid him no mind quickly enough. His wet eyes were only focused on his late son.

Louis gulped. He heard whirr of sonics, and he frowned as he watched the Doctor hold out something in his hand. It was small, and it looked like a SIM-type device. “It’s from the Mire helmet,” the Time Lord said, staring down at the object. He glanced at Hrosskel’s father. “Battlefield medical kit. I've reprogrammed it for human beings.” Louis hadn’t noticed until now that the Doctor was wearing his sonic sunglasses.

Only when Selkollr barely nodded in authorization, did the Doctor act. Without any more words, with steady but unsure fingers, he placed the device on Hrosskel’s forehead. Louis opened his mouth in astonishment when he saw with his own eyes the medical kit being absorbed into Hrosskel.

Selkollr let out a surprise sound. “It is gone … It is inside him.” He looked at the Doctor, confusion written all over his face. He didn’t appear to mind that something had entered his son’s body. But if anything could save him, Louis was sure he wouldn't object.

“It’s repairing him,” the Doctor told him. There was something in his tone. Something more than what he was letting on. “It will never stop repairing him, if it works.” The Doctor said faintly, only loud enough for Louis to hear. He frowned, watched the Doctor play with his hands. It was the first time Louis had seen him do that. It was the kind of gesture you’d do when you were nervous. “Come on, Hrosskel,” the alien said, eyes fixed on the young Viking. “Come on… the story's not over yet.”

Louis felt like he was unable to breath. He felt like the moment was suspended. Everybody was silent, and only Selkollr dared to move. He stroked his son’s hair. The curls were framing his face, and he looked almost peaceful, as if he was sleeping. But his chest was not moving, and he was so pale already. “My son,” weeped Selkollr. “Listen to me. This town has lost so much. I lost so much…” Louis gulped down his tears. It hurt. He thought of Hrosskel, when he confided in Louis about his mother, Selkollr’s wife… “If we lose you too,” Selkollr continued to sob, “There will be nothing left.”

They waited. They probably waited only a few minutes, but it felt like eternity.

When finally …

Hrosskel's eyes shot open as he gasped loudly.

Louis had never witnessed a miracle like this. He could only gape in shock as Selkollr let out both a gasp and an incredulous laugh, his hands cupping his son’s cheeks. “Hrosskel!” The young man closed his eyes at the touch, but he was… alive.

The villagers around were as shocked, looking down as Hrosskel as if Real Odin had appeared in front of them. Louis could see the pure relief on their faces, mixed with wonder. They were Hrosskel’s family… They had almost lost him.

“He'll be conscious in a day, up and about in three,” the Doctor exclaimed, and his voice sounded happy, but again, Louis heard something more. “No swimming for a week!” But Louis could not detach his eyes from Hrosskel. He was alive… Louis could see his chest raising, his eyes moving behind his eyelids. “Come on, Louis,” the Doctor urged him gently. “We have a TARDIS to go back to.”

Louis couldn’t move, even if he tried. But he knew there was nothing else he could do more. What mattered was that Hrosskel was alive.

“What, no,” Selkollr said through his now happy tears. He detached his eyes from his son for only a few seconds, meeting Louis’ eyes. “He will want to see you when he wakes.” The man glanced at the Doctor, who shook his head with a tight smile.

“Oh, no…” the Doctor said slowly… “Well, he’ll… He’ll see me often enough once he understands.”

Louis glanced at the Doctor, frowning. Besides him, Selkollr asked, “Once he understands what?”

The Doctor threw something at him, which Selkollr immediately caught. Louis saw what it was. It was another repair kit, similar to the one Hrosskel now had in him. Selkollr looked up at the Doctor, frowning in confusion. “Will he need to take this again?”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, fingers playing with each other again. “No. No, no… It's not for him.”

For the first time, Louis found himself able to speak more than a word. “Then who's it for?” He hadn’t noticed the knot in his throat, and it hurt a little to talk.

The Doctor met his eyes, looking unsure for a second. “Er, whoever he wants.”

“Doctor,” a weak voice spoke. Louis’ head snapped to Hrosskel, who was blinking rapidly, albeit with difficulty. “Thank you,” he said, slurring his words. He sounded and looked exhausting, but more importantly, he was alive. Louis wanted to cry with relief.

“Oh, don't thank me yet, Hrosskel,” the Doctor replied, his smile looking more like a grimace. He looked away a second. “Not yet.” And he left without another word.

Louis knew he had to follow him. He knew he had to leave. But when he looked back at Hrosskel, the young man was already looking at him though his eyelashes. “Thank you for everything,” he managed to speak. The corner of his mouth was barely lifted into a weak smile.

Louis returned it despite his body shaking. “You are very welcome,” he replied softly. He had met so many people over his adventures with the Doctor. He had befriended some of them. But never he had felt such a heartache as the one he was experiencing right now. At least, he was going to leave knowing that Hrosskel was safe.

Hrosskel knew this was goodbye. His eyes were searching Louis’, and they settled on one eye before he spoke, faintly, “May we meet again, Louis, son of Tomlin.”

Louis knew it was probably never going to happen. Yet, he found himself hoping for it. He didn’t have the strength to reach for the young man’s hand, because he didn’t know if he would ever be able to let go.

So instead he simply replied, softly, “May we meet again, Hrosskel, son of Selkollr.”

And he left without looking back.

*********

The journey back to the TARDIS was done in silence. Louis’ mind was replying the last two days, but especially his goodbye with Hrosskel. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and the wind was blowing his hair. He shivered, and realised with a tug to his heart that he was still wearing Hrosskel’s jerkin.

Ahead of him, the Doctor was walking, as quiet as Louis. His steps were almost hesitant, unhurried. For a man who had saved an entire Viking village and a dead person, he was looking rather mournful.

Louis sighed, and tried to break the silence with what he did best: Humour. “All right … It's official … Silence is even worse in a Scottish accent.” (Yes, the Doctor was an alien with a Scottish accent.) He chuckled weakly. The Doctor didn’t. Louis frowned at the alien’s back. “Are you going to tell me what you're brooding about?”

The Doctor stopped walking. Louis stopped, too. “It won’t stop … The repair kit I put inside Hrosskel …” He turned slowly to face Louis. “Not ever.” His expression was too grave. “It'll just keep fixing him.”

The wind blew again. Louis rubbed his arms. “Good.”

The Doctor’s mouth twitched in a wince. “I'm not sure, but … It's entirely possible he has lost the ability to die.”

Louis stopped his movements. “The ability?” he repeated, frowning. He wanted to laugh (nervously), because what?

The Doctor huffed a little at whatever expression Louis had on. “Oh, dying is an ability, believe me.” He resumed walking, and Louis saw the Doctor’s spaceship coming into view. He had never felt more relieved to see the TARDIS. But the Doctor’s words were replying in his mind. Before he could ask more questions, the Doctor spoke again. “Barring accidents … He may now be functionally immortal.” He dropped this bomb while unlocking the Tardis.

Louis stopped dead in his track, staring at the Time Lord’s back, the word ‘immortal’ playing on loop. “But … If the repair kit never stops working …” His frown deepened. “Then why did you give him two?”

The Doctor turned to him again, face haunted by what Louis could guess what the Doctor’s ghosts. “Immortality isn't living forever,” he answered. “That's not what it feels like. Immortality is everybody else dying.” Louis looked down at the ground. He had known that immortality wasn’t all fun. The Doctor had lived many lives, and lost as many people. “One day,” the alien said, which made Louis look up again. “He might meet someone he can't bear to lose.” The Doctor shrugged merely. His eyes traveled Louis’ face. There was a sad smile on his own troubled face. “That happens, I believe.”

Louis’ heart broke a little at that. He sluggishly followed the Doctor inside the TARDIS, and watched in silence as the Doctor pushed a few buttons. The TARDIS came to life, and they were going to take off at any minute now. Leaving everything behind.

“I was angry,” the Doctor confessed, without looking at Louis. “I was emotional. Just possibly, I have made a terrible mistake. Maybe even a tidal wave.” The spaceship budged, and Louis knew they were dematerialising. They were leaving. The Time Lord shrugged at Louis. “Time will tell. It always does.”

Louis took a moment to collect his thoughts and answer. He shook his head. “The TARDIS always takes you to the right place, at the right moment. Don’t you think that was what you did. You had to do it? It had to happen? That it was the right thing to do?”

The Doctor frowned in a thoughtful manner, chewing on his lips. “Maybe.”

“Whatever you did for Hrosskel …” Louis said faintly. “I think he deserved it.”

“Yes,” the Doctor instantly replied, raising his eyebrows. “Yes, he did. But Hrosskel isn’t just human anymore. There's a little piece of alien inside him.” He fell quiet, his eyes suddenly staring into the void. “So in a way, he’s … He’s a hybrid.” Louis watched the Doctor with a contestant frown.

He thought of Hrosskel’s smile, and how Louis had wished happiness should always stay on the man’s face. That he should only be experiencing that. Not death. But now, he was immortal, unable to die. He would lose everyone. The villagers. His father. Louis would not wish that curse on anyone.

“Are you okay?” the Doctor asked, breaking Louis out of his thoughts.

No. No, he wasn’t.

“Of course I am,” he replied, plastering a smile on his face. “I’m always okay.”

The Doctor looked at him for a moment, and he was probably debating whether he should ask something or not push it. Louis was glad when the Doctor didn’t, and instead lowered a handle on the control panel. “Where do you want to go now?” the alien asked instead.

Louis gulped. Quietly, he replied, “Home.”


	2. Part 2

**_London_ **

**_December, 2017_ **

For the next few weeks, Louis found himself unable to forget Hrosskel’s face and his verdant eyes. They had been full of strength, and that was how Louis wanted to remember the young man. Louis had never been good at drawing, but he tried his best to do Hrosskel justice. That was a thing Louis did, after an adventure with the Doctor. He drew, and he wrote. The memories lived on in his mind, but he would damn well try to put them down.

So every time he was back home, he would write down everything that happened, draw things and people that he had seen and met. He had trouble doing Hrosskel’s portrait, and he was almost mad at himself for not taking a picture of the young man with his phone when he had the chance.

At night, Louis would see the green eyes again, so full of life, and once he’d wake up, he would grab his pen and try to draw them … But he was never satisfied.

*********

He focused on work.

A month passed, and he drowned himself under a pile of homework. It was winter, and the kids were excited for the snow. Louis hadn’t noticed, but one of his little pupils looked like the little girl from Hrosskel’s village. Louis hadn’t seen her again, nor her mother, but he was glad they had been safe from the battle. He wondered what had happened to them …

He definitely tried not to think of Hrosskel.

*********

It was hard.

What a stupid idea it had been of Louis to give Hrosskel the nickname of ‘Harry’. Because Prince Harry was everywhere in the newspaper. He had announced his engagement, and Louis could not escape one headline with the name ‘Harry’. Every time he was handed a newspaper in the metro, he wouldn’t even look at it anymore. He would instead throw the newspaper into a bin.

Life could be such a funny bitch.

*********

**_Somewhere in England_ **

**_September, 1651_ **

“You.”

“Yes, it’s me. What took you so long, old man?”

“Old man?”

“It seemed apt. Life expectancy is thirty five these days. Well, for everyone else, at least.”

"But didn't you know it was me? 

“Of course, you don't forget the man who saved your life. It's good to see you, Doctor.“

(…)

“You mean… You haven't come for me?”

“No. It was just a coincidence… Oh, Hrosskel, I'm sorry.”

“Who's Hrosskel?”

“You are…? That's your name? Hrosskel, son of Selkollr? Do you remember?”

“Yes… I think I remember the village.”

“You loved that village…”

“If you say so.”

“Anyone in that village would have died for you.”

“Well, they're all dead now, and here I am! So, I guess it all worked out.”

“Hrosskel—”

“That's not my name. I don't even remember that name.”

“Well… What do you call yourself?

“Me.”

“Yes, you. There's nobody else here!”

“No, I call myself ‘Me’. All the other names I chose died with whoever knew me. Me is who I am now. No one's father, son, husband… I am my own companion. Singular, unattached… Alone.”

(…)

“You’re a Lord now, huh? Clearly, you don't need money… So why do you rob?”

“For the adventure, Doctor! Isn't that what life's all about?”

(…)

“I've had eight hundred years of adventure, enough to fill a library if you write it down. You can read my diaries, Doctor. If you want.”

(…)

“You're immortal, not indestructible, Hrosskel. You can be hurt, killed even.”

“Ten thousand hours is all it takes to master any skill. Over a hundred thousand hours and you're the best there's ever been. I don't need to be indestructible, I'm excellent. You should have seen me … I could shoot six arrows a minute. I got so close to the enemy, I penetrated armour—”

“How many people have you killed?”

“You’ll have to check my diaries.”

“You can't remember?”

“For what it's worth, I've saved many lives too. Again, you should try my journals. I read them myself now and then. Drink pomace wine, have a little me time.”

“You don't seem the nostalgic type.”

“It's not nostalgia, it's curiosity. I can't remember most of it … That's the trouble with an infinite life and a normal sized memory.”

"It can't have been easy … Outliving the people you love …”

“According to my journals, it is hell.”

“Sorry.”

(…)

“Please, Doctor, take me with you! All these people here … they're like smoke! They blow away in a moment. You don't know what it's like!”

"I do know what it's like.”

“Then, however you fly, whatever ship you sail in, take me with you!”

“We’ll talk about it.”

(…)

“Can I read your diaries?”

“I told you you could, Doctor.”

(…)

_ ‘Today is the day I should have died. Instead, I was re-born, by my hero, a man called The Doctor.’ _

_ ‘There was Louis, too. His blue eyes had almost been my demise.’ _

_ ‘He and the Doctor ran away…’ _

_ ‘I was left all alone…’ _

(…)

_ ‘My love is dying. It broke my heart when the questions started and I knew I had to leave her. I returned to find an old woman who smiles and thinks I am a dream. I am flesh and blood, my love, but all you see is a ghost.’ _

(…)

_ ‘The Plague. Mass graves. Sightless children. Clutching toys as they sleep, never to wake up. My children. My screams. I could not save you, little ones. Such pain. And yet, still, still I am not brave enough to die, to let go of this wretched life. I will endure, but no more babies. I cannot, will not, suffer such heartbreak again. From now on, it's me against the world.’ _

(…)

“I read your journals. Why are there pages missing?”

“When things get really bad, I tear the memories out.”

“What could be worse than losing your children?”

“I keep that entry to remind me not to have any more.”

“Hrosskel, I've left you alone too long. I had no idea how much you'd suffered. But I remember the person you used to be. He's still in there. I can help you find him.”

“Spare me your pity. I'm fine.”

“I think this is just another mask that you wear to protect you from the pain.”

“And I think the alternative frightens you. That this is who I've become.”

“This is no way to live your life, to be desensitised to the world, Hrosskel.”

“So you intend to fix me? Make me feel again, then run away? I don't need your help, Doctor, you need mine. Just this once, you can't run off like you usually do.”

“How do you know? How do you know what I usually do? We've met once in a Viking village. I didn't give you my life story. You don't know me.”

“It's true though, isn't it? You're the man who runs away.”

“Oh, who told you that?”

"Maybe I just worked it out.”

(…)

“Why are you still alone? What happened to the second immortality charge I gave you?”

“No one's good enough.”

“Humans need shared experiences, Hrosskel. It isn't right for you to be on your own.”

(…)

“What are you doing?!”

“It's kill or be killed, Doctor.”

(…)

“Do you still travel with that companion of yours?”

“You remember Louis?”

“Of course I remember Lou— I mean, I take particular note of anyone's weaknesses. So what's wrong with Louis, then?”

“There's nothing wrong with him.”

“Then why haven't you made him immortal?”

“Well, look how you turned out.”

“He'll die on you, you know. He'll blow away like smoke.”

“Save your breath.”

“How old are you, Doctor?”

"Older than you.”

“And how many have you lost? How many Louis’?”

(…)

“Kill him and you make an enemy of me, Hrosskol. I know their lives are short, I understand, but those lives do matter.”

“Shut up.”

(…)

“I have waited longer than I should ever have lived! I have lost more than I can even remember! Please, Doctor! Just get me out of this! I want more than this! I deserve more than this!”

“No.”

“Why not? Why not?!”

“Because it wouldn't be good, Hrosskel.”

“I am  _ not _ Hrosskel any more.”

(…)

“Oh, Hrosskel, son of Selkollr… What happened to you?”

“ _ You _ did, Doctor.  _ You _ happened.”

“If Louis was there—”

“Don’t! I know what you’re doing.”

(…)

“I know you've suffered. Your children dying…”

“They would have died anyway. Human life is fleeting. People are mayflies, breeding and dying, repeating the same mistakes. It's boring… And I'm stuck here, abandoned by the one man who should know what eternity feels like. Who should understand.”

“I do, but—”

“You still won't take me with you. You gad about while I trudge through the centuries, day by day, hour by hour. Do you ever think or care what happens after you've flown away? I live in the world you leave behind, because  _ you _ abandoned me to it.”

"Why should I be responsible for you?”

“You  _ made _ me immortal!”

“I saved your life! I didn't know that your heart would rust because I kept it beating! I didn't think your conscience would need renewing, that the well of human kindness would run dry! I just wanted to save a terrified young man’s life!”

“You didn't save my life, Doctor. You trapped me inside it. And now I've found someone who can set me free. Someone who understands.”

(…)

“You're playing with fire, Hrosskel! Open that portal and you have no idea what horrors might come through!”

“That's as good a reason as any to do it.”

“You're not like this … I know you're not.”

“This is exactly what I'm like. This is what you made of me.”

(…)

“No! Hrosskel, no! Don’t do it! No!”

(…)

“No! Doctor, what have I done? What have I done to these people? Stop this, Leandro! They are defenceless!”

“Hrosskell … he doesn't care.”

“But I do! Oh, God, I do. I actually do. I-I care!”

“It's awful, isn't it? It's infuriating. You think you don't care, then you fall off the wagon.”

“Never mind about me! What are we going to do about them?! We have to help them! They need you! They need us!”

“Welcome back, Hrosskel.”

(…)

“Doctor … is Sam immortal now? I hate the guy, but I didn’t want him to get hurt. but I need to know.”

“Do you want him to be?”

“I don't think I want anyone to be.”

(…)

“You're still not going to take me with you, are you?”

“People like us, we go on too long. We forget what matters. The last thing we need is each other. We need the mayflies. See, the mayflies, they know more than we do. They know how beautiful and precious life is because it's fleeting. I looked into your eyes and I saw my worst fears. Weariness. Emptiness. You're an extraordinary person, Hrosskel. But I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on you.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Someone has to look out for the people you abandon. Who better than me? I'll be the patron saint of the Doctor's leftovers. While you're busy protecting this world, I'll get busy protecting it from you.”

“So are we enemies now?”

“Of course not. Enemies are never a problem. It's your friends you have to watch out for. And, my friend, I'll be watching out for you …”

“Hrosskel … I think I'm very glad I saved you.”

“Oh, I think everyone will be.”

(…)

“Hey, Doctor … Say hello to Louis for me.”

(…)

_ When someone or something cannot be subjected to death, the person or thing becomes immortal. _

_ Bowed by the weight of centuries, he leans upon his hoe and gazes on the ground, the emptiness of ages in his face, and on his back, the burden of the world... _

*********

**_London_ **

**_February, 2018_ **

When Louis arrived at home after his last class of Friday, he was surprised to see the TARDIS in the middle of his living room. He felt the grin stretch his face in an instant.

How he had missed this.

He dropped his bag carelessly to the floor, and hurried to open the TARDIS. The Doctor was sat in his control room, without much surprise. “I thought you had forgotten about me, old man,” Louis said as a greeting.

The Doctor looked up, looking taken aback for a moment. Louis wasn’t sure why. But the expression was gone in an instant, and then the alien was arching an eyebrow. “I could never.” He had an electric guitar in his hands. Louis had seen him play it so many times already.

“So… where have you been, Doctor?”

“Was I absent that long?” 

Louis hummed, letting his fingers travel on the control panel. He loved the TARDIS. “One month and two days. Was starting to get worried,” he smirked at the Time Lord. “What were you up to anyway?”

The Doctor started playing some sad guitar chords. He didn’t look up at Louis when he finally answered. “Oh you know. Same old, same old. Was off fighting dinosaurs on an asteroid. Stumbled upon some Cybermen in Sheffield. Saw Hrosskel again. Met Count Dracula and saved a whole civilisation in the fourth galaxy.”

Louis stilled his hand. Has he heard right? “I’m sorry, what? You saw Hrosskel again?” He didn’t know why his heart had suddenly started to beat faster. The Doctor looked like he was disappointed that Louis had only chosen to acknowledge that bit. “When was this?” Louis’ voice did  _ not _ go high, no. “Doctor?!”

The Doctor finally stopped scratching the chords. He shrugged casually. “Oh, I don't know. The 17th century, I think?”

Louis blinked and then raised a hand. “Okay… First of all, you time travelled to the 17th century without me?! And secondly…” He licked his lips, gulping down the lump in his throat as he dropped his hand. Faintly, he asked, “How was he?”

“Who?”

Sometimes, Louis swore he wanted to shake the Doctor by the shoulders. “Hrosskel!”

The Doctor didn’t immediately reply. He stood from the chair in a quick and sudden movement, rounding indolently the control panel. Louis followed him. It was like the Doctor was ignoring him, pushing diverse buttons of the TARDIS instead. But Louis knew it was because the Doctor was surrogating whatever he had to say next.

“Doctor?”

“He was different.”

Okay… Well, people changed over time. Of course Hrosskel would be different. Louis stopped walking when the Doctor did. He leaned against the control panel, frowning a little. “Different how?”

The Doctor turned to him with a smile, eyebrows raised. It was a smile lacking joy. “How’s school going? I haven’t heard you talk about one of your garrulous kids in a while. Kinda miss it.”

Louis sighed. He hated when the Time Lord deflected a subject. “Doctor, what happened?”

The Doctor pursed his lips. He was silent for a moment. “I told you, didn’t I? Immortality is everyone else dying. It changes you.” It was the only answer he was going to give Louis, apparently.

Louis bit down on his lip but didn’t say anything. He observed the Doctor’s face, who was definitely avoiding his gaze. There was something there - displeasure, worry, wariness. Louis didn’t know what happened in the 17th century, but it had left the Doctor unsettled.

The alien turned to Louis with another one of these fake smiles. He opened his arms wide. “Where do you want to go today?"

Louis played along and decided to drop the subject. For now, at least. “Hmm … Somewhere… somewhere magical,” he grinned. “Somewhere new!” He needed that, after his last month of work. (He was truly lucky that he could take holidays without even having to ask his boss. He could go somewhere and disappear for months, only to come back to the exact same time he had left. Did he mention that he loved traveling aboard a time travel spaceship?)

The Doctor grinned, and this time it was genuine. “Oh, I’ve got something new! There is nowhere new under the sun! Above it, on the other hand …” His eyes were twinkling with excitement, and it was infectious. For a moment, Louis almost forgot everything.

“Let’s go to the sun, then.”

*********

**_London_ **

**_August, 1998_ **

The sound of a pen scratching against the page was the only sound audible to Harry’s ears. Carbon-based ink had been replaced with a simple pen. Harry had to admit, he would always be fascinated with the progresses the humans could sometimes achieve.

_ ‘It has been over three hundred years since I last saw the Doctor, and still no sign of him. I am keeping my promise, the promise I made to him; that I will be the patron saint of the Doctor's leftovers. _

_ While he is busy protecting the world, I am protecting it from him. _

_ I created an alien refugee camp hidden in the heart of London, for those who are desperate and destitute, without hope or a home. I am still thinking of a name. Does ‘Trap Street’ sound too gruesome?’ _

“Louis, be careful with the ball!”

Harry looked up just in time to catch the balloon that was two seconds from hitting him. He knew it had been a bad idea to write in a public space, especially in a public park on a Wednesday, full of children running and laughing happily. But Harry had to admit, he had missed London. And Regent’s Park was his favourite place in London.

A boy with short light brown hair came to a halt at the bench where Harry was sitting on. He was out of breath, slightly sweating with some thick strands of hair plastered to his forehead. He had an arm wrapped in a cast, but in spite of this, he was wearing the biggest grin ever. His blue eyes were staring at Harry in awe, and for a moment, Harry didn’t know what to do.

“Whoa, good catch!”

Harry frowned slightly, before looking down at the ball in his hands. It was a small blue one, definitely not bigger than the boy’s hands.

“Louis, I told you to be careful,” reprimanded a man as he arrived at their level. He was tall, and his eyes were as blue as his son’s. At least, Harry supposed it was his son. “I am so sorry,” he apologised to Harry, before wrapping an arm around his son. “Don’t forget: You are not alone here.”

Harry forced a polite smile. It had been quite a long time since he had talked more than two words to a human, and especially to a child. “It’s quite alright,” he reassured. He handed the ball to the little boy, who took it with a beaming smile.

“Thank you, sir,” he said. “I am sorry for almost striking you.” He was enough well-mannered, but his eyes were glittering with mirth. It was such a familiar look, but Harry couldn’t point out where he had seen it. It felt like a long time ago.

The boy’s father smiled proudly at his son, fondness drooling all over his features. There was no doubt the man loved his son dearly. Harry once used to be familiar with that feeling, but again, it had been a long time ago.

Harry nodded at the pair tentatively. “It’s okay… Kiddo.” He didn’t often use that word, and he felt wrong on his tongue. He bit back a grimace.

The father nodded in apology again, before gently nudging his son by the shoulders. “Come on, buddy. Let’s go grab some ice-cream, and then we can go home in time for your favourite cartoon.”

The little boy, who Harry guessed must be under ten years old, cheered right away when he heard the words. And without any warning, he took off, presumably towards the ice-cream parlour nearby in the park. Harry had spotted it earlier.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” the father yelled, though it was a cool headed shout. He threw one last smile at Harry with a ‘Have a good afternoon,’ before he followed his son hastily.

But Harry could not register any of that, because suddenly it was like he wasn’t in the park anymore. He felt like his very own soul was traveling back in time, and he was so confused but he could only watch and be a witness. When a pair of blue eyes and a gentle smile appeared in his mind, he snapped out of it. He should feel weirded out, and confused, but he wasn’t. Because the feeling he was feeling right now, it was something he hadn’t felt in ages… a sense of familiarity.

Harry frowned, his gaze searching for the little boy and his father. They had stepped into the parlour, and he could not spot them from outside. He exhaled and went back to grab his pen. Maybe if he focused on his writing, it would be enough for him not to do anything stupid.

But he only stared at the page. Suddenly, he could not put anything in writing. He didn’t know what to note down. His mind was all over the place, and he hated that. It was like all his memories were rushing all at once, and he felt the headache coming soon.

Someone cleared his throat, and Harry’s eyes snapped open. He hadn’t noticed he had closed them. When he looked up, the little boy was standing in front of him once again, though he did not speak. He looked shy suddenly, almost hesitant. He was holding an ice-cream in his little right hand.

Harry’s mind was even messier than before. He closed his diary slowly, trying to think of what to say. He had forgotten how to speak to a child, but this wasn’t any child, was it? He knew that kid. He didn’t know how, but he did. “Can I help you?” he asked, opting for a gentle tone. At least he hoped it was.

The boy gave him an adorable crooked smile. He presented the ice-cream to Harry. It was flavoured chocolate. Harry could only look between the ice-cream and the boy in confusion. What was he supposed to do? Congratulate him on his choice?

“It’s for you,” the boy said after an awkward silence. At least, it was awkward for Harry. The boy’s hesitant smile was replaced with a genuine one in no time. “I thought you looked sad! When I am sad, an ice-cream always cheers me up,” he explained in delight, as if he was bringing Harry all the solutions of the world in the form of an ice-cream. “Besides, I almost knocked you out with my balloon. This is me apologising.” He was scrunching his nose in discomfort, probably thinking of the incident that Harry had almost forgotten.

He was taken aback. He didn’t immediately answer, and when he found the little boy’s father’s gaze, who was standing a few meters away behind his son, the man smiled at them. Harry looked back at the boy, and took the scone slowly. It was his turn to be hesitant. With a frown, he said, “Thank you. Now I am no longer sad.” There was almost a tentative chuckle tickling his throat. It was a strange sensation.

The little boy beamed. “I am glad! You should never be sad! Life is too short to be sad!”

Harry wondered how this little person could sound so innocent yet sapient.

“Have a lovely day, mister,” the boy said joyfully, before running to his father, leaving a stunned Harry with a scone of ice-cream already melting in his hand.

Harry watched them leave until he could not see them. And after an eternity, he allowed himself to smile. It was foreign. He had almost forgotten what it felt like… whatever he was feeling right now. Taking a tentative lick, he closed his eyes and let a memory flood in. He wasn’t entirely sure of the authenticity of it, but it felt right.

He remembered standing in a village, watching as his people came back, safe and sound, with two more persons on their tails. He remembered meeting this pair of familiar blue eyes, and he remembered what he felt back then.

He remembered meeting Louis, son of Tomlin.

_ Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway, but sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting moment, we know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever. _

*********

**_Somewhere in London_ **

**_January, 2012_ **

_ New Year's Day. A fresh start. A new chapter in life, waiting to be written. New questions to be asked, embraced, and loved. Answers to be discovered and then lived in this transformative year of delight and self-discovery. Today carves out a quiet interlude for yourself in which to dream, pen in hand. Only dreams give birth to change. _

This was it. 2011 was over, and now 2012 began. Harry wondered if this year would be any different. Will his old friend, loneliness, stick around? Will a new race of aliens invade Earth and put an end to Harry’s misery? Will the Doctor finally allow Harry to travel with him?

He sighed, just as the big clock started ringing throughout his mansion. Just like the year was ending, Harry’s last diary was almost full. He needed to buy more books. He headed outside, leaning on the balcony as he surveyed the night. He missed the sun sometimes, and he decided that tomorrow, he would venture to London. It had been a while since he had lost himself in the city. The capital had changed so much though. It never ceased to amaze him, how everything kept changing around while he unfortunately remained the same.

He had watched as the political crisis that came after the death of Cromwell in 1658 resulted in the restoration of the monarchy. He was there during the plague in 1665, when it took several lives. It painfully reminded him of the loss of his children, so for a while he left England altogether. He was glad he did. A few years later, the Great Fire destroyed the city’s building of London.

He came back around 1805, when Britain won the great naval victory. That same year, one of his favourite authors was born: Charles Dickens. A while later and the British Prime Minister Spencer Perceval was shot by John Bellingham. Ten years later and the battle of Waterloo was fought, and Napoleon was defeated. Jane Austen died two years later. Another of his favourite authors.

The only good thing around this time was when slavery was abolished around 1833. Though honestly, Harry thought they could have done that sooner, and even then, it wasn’t really enough. Anyway, back in 1848, and some diseases spread around. This time, Harry did not lose any children.

There were more battles, more wars. There were more acts and parliaments. Harry had lived through them all. Was this why he chose to be a history teacher at Cambridge? Was this why he became an author under another name? Writing was, for him, an escape, almost like second nature. It was vital, like breathing.

Yet, it still wasn’t enough.

The doorbell rang, and Harry was pulled out of his somber thoughts. He startled only a little, too curious as to why anyone would ring at this late hour. He thought most of the population in the street was either celebrating or sleeping by now.

He didn’t move from the balcony, knowing that his housemaid, Rosalind, would get it. She was a human he had rescued back in the days when she was living in the street at the age of ten. She was very old now, and she hadn’t gone home for the celebration, having no one to spend it with anyway. She and Harry were similar in that way. Alone.

The doorbell rang again. Then, Harry remembered. Rosalind had been dead for over two years now.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. That was the curse of living a long life with a memory still in its original human-limited form. He had warned the Doctor about it, all these years ago. It had also been a while since Harry had made a mistake like this. Or maybe he had done one yesterday. He couldn’t remember.

When the doorbell rang again, Harry pushed himself off the balcony with a groan. He rushed downstairs, ready to yell at whoever was disturbing his temporary tranquility. He was surprised to find his one and only person he could trust, Zayn, standing on his porch. “Zayn?” he asked, half opening the door as to not let the coldness of outside enter his foyer.

The man smiled sheepishly. He had his arms behind his back, and he looked like he’d rather be somewhere else than standing in the snow. “Sorry, but you explicitly told me to come to you at once if I ever find anything.”

“Find anything…” Harry repeated with a frown, a question on the tip of his tongue.

Zayn sighed, as if he had expected Harry not to remember. Maybe he had. He presented his hands then, holding out some files. “The human you told me to look for… I’ve found him.”

Harry’s frown immediately disappeared. He hoped the intake of fresh air he took wasn’t too loud. He opened his door wider, eyes dropping to the papers as he took them. “You have?”

Zayn nodded. “What shall I do now?”

“Nothing,” Harry immediately replied.

“But then why—”

“My reasons,” he shot back sharply, making Zayn understand through his eyes that he should just drop it. “You can go now.”

Zayn looked like he was going to protest, but fortunately for him, he didn’t. He nodded at Harry, before swirling on his feet, disappearing into the night.

Harry looked at the papers in his hands. This was it, and yet, despite the impatience and growing excitation, he knew he couldn’t do anything with this information.

It wasn’t the right time yet.

*********

It took Harry two months to muster the courage to approach  _ him _ . Even then, he did nothing. He just stared through the window of the book shop, observing the young boy. He was older than the kid he had seen in Regent’s Park, but younger than the first time Harry had seen Louis in Norway. But oh, how he looked breathtaking still.

Harry never saw him after that. He waited.

The right time would come, eventually.

_ Patience is the key, because when the right time comes, it will be very beautiful and totally worth it. _

*********

**_London_ **

**_April, 2018_ **

Louis sighed with relief as he entered the bakery. It was raining hard outside, and he honestly hated himself for wearing Vans without socks. Seriously, when he had woken this morning, it was sunny and it was supposed to stay that way. He should really move out of England someday.

“Hi, Lou,” the barista greeted with a beam. She had been working at Louis’ favourite coffee shop for a while now, and they had instantly hit off. “Same thing as usual?”

Louis walked to the counter, glad that there was no one queuing. The bakery itself was rather empty at this hour, and he was once again more than grateful. After the journey he had, he would like nothing more than to drink his tea in a calm place. “Yes, please,” he answered with a smile. “How are you, Yaz? I like the new hair.”

Yaz grinned at the compliment, putting her hand under her chin and posing for a few seconds. She liked to try new colours, and this time of the year, it seemed she had settled for purple. “Thanks, Lou! Your tea is coming right up!”

“Cheers! I’m gonna sit in the meantime. I’ve got a lot of work to do.” He was in fact not going to work, and Yaz knew that. Generally he would sit in his booth and sip on his tea. And he would be scrolling through his phone, not doing anything else productive.

Today was no exception. As he took place at an empty table, he relaxed against his chair and unlocked his phone screen. He opened his new favourite app of the moment: Reddit. There was an interesting subreddit that Louis hadn’t been able to go back to in days. It was about premonitions, and he honestly didn’t know why he had taken such an interest in those. He blamed it on the fact that he had been binge watching Medium lately.

“Here’s your tea, Lou,” Yaz said. She put it and the table, and Louis locked his screen to smile at her.

“Thanks, love.”

He didn’t immediately go back to his phone. He was not addicted, thank you very much. Instead he sipped on his tea, looking out of the window. Sidewalks were full of people going on about their days. He spotted men in business suits, women in high heels and blazers. Kids were walking way too fast, eagerly as their parents struggled to keep an eye on them. One of the kids walked past the coffee shop, and Louis spotted in his hands what looked like a doll. Or more like … A puppet.

Louis inhaled. He hadn’t thought about puppets in a while. The last time he did, it was because he had been in a Viking village, watching the leader of the Mire scream at a puppet because he thought it was an actual dragon.

Oh, no. No. Louis was not going to reminisce on this period.

He shook his head and put down his tea cup more forcefully than intended. He winced, and looked around. Yaz was busying herself behind the counter, cleaning it. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He had kept his tab open on the premonition thing. It made Louis frown, recalling something the Doctor had said when they had crossed his ...  _ Hrosskel’s _ path.

_ ‘People talk about premonition as if it's something strange. It’s not. It's just remembering in the wrong direction.’ _

Louis hadn’t paid much attention to that, but he should have. When he pondered the words, it actually made perfect sense. The Doctor was traveling through time and space. It would be more than normal to meet someone and be hit with a sense of déjà-vu. It happened to Louis all the time. But The Doctor did meet Hrosskel another time, didn’t he? Oh God, time travel was too complicated.

Louis bit his lip as he considered what he was going to do next. He didn’t know why he would do this. Sighing, he took another sip of his tea as he closed Reddit and opened Safari. He typed ‘Hrosskel’ on Google and clicked on the first link. It was a website about the meaning and astrology of the name. Louis found himself unable not to read it.

_ ‘According to Vedic astrology the names start with letter 'H' usually are with prone to be weak by their health conditions, so they are asked to take proper care of their health. Otherwise they will lose stamina and can't able to move ahead in their life.’ _

Louis was actually scared with how accurate this was. He remembered Hrosskel telling him how he hadn’t ever fully recovered from a disease. And yet, the young man was out somewhere, alive, and well. Immortal.

_ ‘These people are with extreme positive energy and this energy will help the persons to make a bright future and career.’ _

Louis wondered what Hrosskel had become. He had tried to ask the Doctor again since last time, but the Time Lord was more than gifted when it came to deflecting things. Louis had understood that the young ancient Viking was a touchy subject. He wondered if he was ever going to meet the young man again.

_ ‘Natives of this name have a rigid determination. People who fall under this section show qualities of bravery.’ _

Bravery … Hrosskel had been brave.

Louis locked his phone and slammed it on the table. He occupied himself by finishing his tea. Why was he doing this? He’d never been that obsessed about a person he’d meet during one of his travels before. He really didn’t know why Hrosskel was any different.

A shiver went right through him, and he sat upright on his chair. His gaze was drawn to the outside, though he had no idea why he suddenly had the urge to look out of the window like that. It was as if he had a sixth sense and it had been activated, connected to something specific. But Louis could not see it.

He shook his head and averted his gaze. He was being ridiculous. And yet, he still threw a glance outside again. There were people. Different haircuts, different heights, different weights. They were unfamiliar. But when Louis spotted a mop of curls, his heart skipped a beat.

He inhaled sharply, and found himself even sillier when the person in question turned around. They had entered the coffee. The boy looked nothing like Hrosskel. His hair was way too long, and it frankly looked in a bad state. He also had an awfully big piercing on his nose. It wasn’t Hrosskel. Of course it wasn’t.

Leaving the money on the table, Louis flew out.

*********

He had every intention of going home afterwards. But instead, he found himself taking the opposite direction, walking through a park. It wasn’t late at all yet, and the sun was going to set in a few hours. So he kept walking without a real destination in mind. He didn’t know if it was a good idea, because it only made him lose himself more deeply in his thoughts. He was haunted by green eyes and brown curls, helmet and swords and …

Louis stopped walking. He was in a neighbourhood he wasn’t familiar with, with the sidewalks still rather busy with a few passers-by. Someone bumped into him when Louis stopped, and he apologised and got out of the way. He was standing in front of a wall, and yet he felt like it wasn’t a wall. That was stupid he knew, but, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an alley. And when he said alley, he didn’t mean a dark, narrowed alley, no. This one was actually illuminated, bathed in orange light as if the street lights had been turned on. Which made no sense, because it was fully daylight.

Louis tilted his head, and faced the alley. It looked straight out like the Diagon Alley in Harry Potter, and for a moment Louis wondered if he was imagining it or if he had just stepped into the Harry Potter world without knowing it. Maybe this alley was a tribute to the series? Louis stretched his neck to find any sign indicating that could indicate him the name of the alley, but he found none. His legs started moving before he made the decision. He swore that, when he stepped into the alley, he felt like he was transported into another world.

And maybe he really was.

The sky above him was dark. Stars were shining above. Louis looked around and took in his surroundings. He wasn’t only in an alley. Because the alley wasn’t actually an alley. It had led Louis to a hidden street, and he was currently in the middle of a courtyard area. There were meanders around and around. The architecture was nothing like the neighbourhood Louis had been in only a few seconds ago. It was Elizabethan, Georgian, Victorian style, with occasional traders stalls against walls, and small alleyways or recesses between buildings. And like he had observed earlier, the whole place was illuminated by street lamps.

“What the …” Louis whispered to himself. The street he was in was empty, but he felt like if he spoke any louder, he would wake up whoever was living there. 

His first impression had been right. He looked like he had stepped right into Diagon Alley. Louis stepped further into the street, unable to just stay on the spot. The walkway was paved in rocks, and there were little houses and shops on either side of the street, buildings all glued together. It looked like any neighbourhoods. But Louis had never known this part of London before. But it … it wasn’t really London, was it? Why was it nighttime? What the hell was happening?

He stopped walking and rubbed his hand on his forehead. Maybe something had been slipped into his tea? Because surely, he was hallucinating. That could only be the explanation. Fuck, maybe he had travelled too much with the Doctor. Maybe it was a longing effect of visiting that odd planet they’d been on? Maybe that was it. He’d have to ask.

“Hello, Louis, son of Tomlin.”

Louis’ whole body stilled. It felt like his feet were glued to the ground, and he was incapable of even wiggling a finger. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest, and the only thing he could do was breathe out in shock.

Because he recognised that voice.

He felt like time was in slow motion when he turned around.

There stood Hrosskel in the middle of the street, an unruffled smile on his face. The same face Louis had seen only a few months ago. It was the same skin, the same eyes, the same nose, the same … mouth. Only his hair was different. It was no longer above his shoulder, but instead it had been cut short, just at the level of his ears. The curls were gone. And Louis’ voice was gone as well. He felt like he was going to choke if he dared to speak up. But he had to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Hrosskel?” he asked, voice shaking for some reasons. But he couldn’t be dreaming, unless something had really been slipped into his tea. But he knew. He knew the Viking was really there. Except he wasn’t a Viking anymore, was he? Hrosskel was wearing dark, slim pants and had a simple white t-shirt on. It was short sleeved, and his arms looked quite muscular, skin darkened with tattoos that undoubtedly held many stories behind. He looked like an ordinary guy Louis would meet at the gym, and yet he was everything but ordinary.

Hrosskel took a tentative step closer, but Louis still felt like he couldn’t move. Hrosskel was still relatively far away, and that was when Louis was sure he was not hallucinating, because he couldn’t imagine such beauty.

“I go by the name ‘Harry’ now,” Hrosskel said, voice incredibly smooth. He gave Louis one of his dimpled smiles. (The dimples were still there!) “I was told it suited me.”

“I—” Louis was unable to form any words, or think, for that matter. Time travel was strange. A few months ago only, he had been spending two days in the company of a young fierce and brave Viking. And now, he was reunited with him, but they were no longer in Norway or in the 9th century. They were in 2018, and …  _ Oh God. _ It had only been a mere few months for Louis, but it had been  _ centuries _ for Hrosskel, hadn’t it?

“Did you lead me here?” Louis blurted out, because in spite of his shock at the sight of the ancient Viking, this particular question was nagging his brain.

Hrosskel’s smile didn’t fade as he answered, voice slow and measured, “You chose to be here.”

That … didn’t make sense. “But I … I don’t know this place …” Louis looked around, and he slightly startled at the sound of a door opening. A woman came out of a house, but she barely paid attention to him. She nodded at Hrosskel however, which the boy, no, young man, returned.

“Where am I?” Louis asked, eyes transfixed on the person who looked like a ghost.

Hrosskel crossed his arms behind his back. His face was almost impassive minus a tiny little smile. Louis wasn’t sure how he was doing that. A shiver ran through his body as Hrosskel answered placidly, patiently, “It’s called Trap Street.”

“Not reassuring,” Louis shot back, without thinking. He bit the inside of his cheek, but Hrosskel smiled again, seemingly amused.

“You’re perfectly safe here, Louis.”

There was definitely something different about Hrosskel. Of course there was. Louis didn’t know if it was the way he was standing; confident, composed, but so far away. Or the way he spoke - kind, yes, but he sounded like someone else at the same time. Someone unfamiliar, whom Louis didn’t know how to act around. It was Hrosskel, except … it wasn’t anymore, not really. Because while it had been a few months for Louis, the centuries that Hrosskel lived through did happen. He lived all of them. God, he must have seen so many things over the course of his life. And whatever he saw, did, knew, it had shaped him into the person he was today. A person Louis didn’t really know.

“It’s really you,” Louis breathed out after a while. He was probably staring at Hrosskel with bulging eyes. However he genuinely couldn’t tear his insistent gaze off the young man.  _ It was really him. _

Hrosskel took the final steps closer. He stopped in front of Louis. He was still as tall as Louis remembered, as he was looking down at Louis with kind eyes. This close, Louis could see his eyelashes, the familiar bright colours of his iris, though the brightness had dimmed.

Louis had been in fact wrong when he had thought only Hrosskel’s hair had changed. Because his eyes were utterly different. They were the same eyes Louis had poured his eyes into in the past, yes, but there was something else. These eyes right there carried the ageing that wasn’t visible on the outside. It was impossible for Louis to miss it, because he had seen the same thing in someone else’s eyes … The Doctor’s.

“It’s really me.” Hrosskel took one of Louis’ hand then, and, without breaking eye contact, he brought it to his mouth gently, almost reverently. Louis watched with an open mouth as Hrosskel kissed the back of his hand. He didn't remember the young Viking to be this bold in the past. “It’s been quite a while, Louis,” he spoke against his skin, his warm breath sending shivers through Louis’ body.

His cheeks flared up, his body feeling like gelatine. He could only blink in a mute reply. Hrosskel dropped his hand. The corner of his mouth was lifted up in a sly smile, like he knew something Louis didn’t.

“You—” Louis really didn’t know what he was going to say. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. He didn’t know why he was submerged by an intense feeling he could not describe. Oh fuck, he was overwhelmed.

“Louis, are you alright?” Hrosskel’s voice sounded faint, and Louis shook his head a moment. When he took a step back, he lost his balance. He didn’t know if it was because of the bumpy street underneath his feet, but either way, he felt like he was falling. Except he didn’t meet the ground.

A hand had gripped his hip, and then an entire arm had wrapped around his waist. His body was brought closer to another. Louis blinked several times, feeling warmth enveloping him from the close proximity of Hrosskel’s body against his. The gentle but firm touch on his back felt like a burn on his skin, in spite of the layers of clothes between them.

“Louis?”

“I’m all right,” he rushed to answer, stepping away from Hrosskel. The touch that had been left on skin was enough to make Louis shiver. He was okay … except he wasn’t. He did feel overwhelmed, and he had no idea why.

His eyes found Hrosskel’s again, albeit with difficulty, and they were looking between Louis’ with plain concern. If Louis was being truthful, it was the first genuine and raw emotion he saw from Hrosskel. Suddenly, he looked like that young Viking again, eyes marked by wariness … wariness about his family, and the safety of the villagers …

“Your family,” Louis blurted out, widening his eyes in realisation. “Was … was everything okay? Afterwards?” It had nagged him for days after he had come back to his time. It was not like he could open the internet and google about some old village in Norway. He hadn’t meant to ask this question now, and certainly not like that, but it was out in the open now.

Hrosskel’s mouth opened slightly. Clearly he hadn’t expected that sudden query either. After a beat of silence, he answered slowly. “Yes … Yes, they were all right in the end.” His answer lacked emotion. He sounded distant, even. There was a frown on his face, and Louis guessed why.

“I’m sorry,” he was quick to say, closing his eyes in mortification. “I didn’t mean to bring back such memories like that, out of the blue.” He was sure it wasn’t easy for Hrosskel. After all, Louis had met the villagers a few months ago, but for Hrosskel, it had been centuries. Fuck, Louis was not going to get used to that, was he?

Hrosskel inhaled. It was a short breath, and it translated into a soft sigh. “Come on, let me offer you a cup of tea.” It was an invitation as much as it didn’t really leave room for a refusal, not that Louis would have refused. He had waited a long time to meet Hrosskel again, even though he never clearly admitted it. Especially not to the Doctor.

He almost startled when a hand touched the bottom of his back, but he didn’t protest when Hrosskel guided him through the streets. It looked like an entire village, though it was nothing like Hrosskel’s Viking village. This one looked like a small city within a big city. The buildings looked straight out of a history movie, ancient but beautiful. And if Louis were to step in one of those, he wouldn’t be surprised if the lights were provided from fire rather than electricity itself. Except he had seen first hand that there was electricity around here. There were street lamps, after all. While it had been sunny in London …

“How come it’s night?” he finally asked, because how the hell was this possible. “And if it’s a Trap Street, does it mean it doesn’t actually exist?” Because that was it, right? This place was probably a fake street; like a trap street that could only be found on a map, but it didn’t mean it existed. Louis remembered vaguely reading about that. A cartographer usually used a fake street, threw it into the mix of street names. Then if the fake street, "the trap street," ever showed up on someone else's map, it was a way for them of knowing if their work had been stolen. It was actually very smart. So Louis wondered if this was why the place was called like that. He had a feeling this place wasn’t supposed to show up on maps anyway.

He saw Hrosskel smirk from the corner of his eyes. “You’re as clever as I remember. And you ask a lot of questions.”

Louis frowned. Hrosskel had dropped his hand from his back at one point. “And you’re not really answering ‘em.” It reminded Louis of the Doctor. He wasn’t sure he liked that.

Again, Hrosskel smirked, but still, he didn’t provide Louis any answers. Louis was about to open his mouth, but he closed it when he noticed his surroundings. There were less and less houses, and Louis truly felt like he had gone back in time.

Because they had stopped in front of a large mansion. It was old, probably dating from the 19th century. Even through the night, he could recognise the architecture. It was a concrete and red-brick building, in gothic style. It looked grandiose, with a large open and flowered garden in the front. It wasn’t as majestic as Versailles, but it was a very small replica. There even was a fountain. Louis was sure there was an extensive wood nearby, if the trees he could briefly see in the distance were any indication to go by.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed out, his eyes scanning the house. It looked expensive and superb. It was crazy to think you’d find a house like that when a few minutes ago you were standing in the centre of London. “How long has it been here?” he asked Hrosskel. He meant the mansion, but also the whole Trap Street. When his eyes found the man’s, Hrosskel was already looking at him.

He shrugged visibly. “I’ve lived in it since Waterloo.”

Louis, who had brought his attention back to the mansion, snapped his head towards him. “Battle of Waterloo?” He tapped into his knowledge. “You’ve been here since 1815?”

“Well,” Hrosskel started casually, shifting his weight from one feet to another. Louis didn’t know if it was because he was growing a bit unsure or self-conscious regarding the subject. “I’ve been back in London since 1800. But yeah.” He shrugged once again, as if it wasn’t significant. As if time was nothing. Maybe for an immortal, it wasn't. No, in fact, Louis was positive that was how Hrosskel felt. Louis had seen enough from the Doctor. (He vaguely wondered how similar Hrosskel had become to the Time Lord.)

“Shall we?” Hrosskel prompted, opening an arm to gesture at the property. Louis glanced at the mansion, and nodded briskly. Hrosskel led the way, and Louis wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered the mansion.

It hadn’t been the first time, mind you. He had visited mansions before. Okay, just once. It had been an old property, and it had particularly been rumoured to be haunted. (Because,  _ of course _ .) Long story short, it hadn’t been really the case. (The ghost hadn’t really been a ghost. Anyway.) Louis had been impressed back then by the grandiose of the place, but it was nothing compared to this one.

The entry porch was rather small, but it was high-ceilinged. Despite the limited space, there was enough to see profuse carvings and ornate decoration. He didn’t really get to have a look at the entry, as Hrosskel spoke.

“Kitchen’s this way,” the young man informed, putting a hand at the bottom of Louis’ back once again. He hadn’t remembered the Viking to be this tactile before. Then again, time had passed.

The kitchen was situated on the left, and the room looked quite cosy. It had clearly been renovated, everything made in oak. Louis’ attention was immediately caught by the huge table island. It had drawers on either side, a large stone work surface. Louis was sure Liam would love to spread ingredients and utensils on it. The island’s work surface was finished with a decorative edging profile. The surrounding cabinetry looked just as well done, with an upper height of the run sitting at eye level. There were kitchen appliances all over the room.

“Please, sit,” Hrosskel instructed, gesturing to the kitchen table.

Louis looked at him, ready to open his mouth but instead he silenced himself and obeyed. He watched in silence as Hrosskel was moving in the kitchen, preparing the tea. He finally joined Louis at the table, pot tilted as he served Louis.

Louis couldn’t hold it any longer. Hesitantly, lowly, he asked, “What happened to you, Hrosskel?”

Hrosskel’s hands stilled in his movement. He didn’t immediately answer as he put down the pot on the table. “I told you. I go by the name of Harry now.” He handed Louis a spoon and used his to stir his tea without another word. His eyes weren’t meeting Louis’.

Louis inhaled, doing the same as he stared at Hrosskel. Who was still avoiding his gaze. Louis wanted to say, ‘And with that new name, came a whole different personality, yeah?’ but he knew it would be unfair. He knew it. Of course Hrosskel—  _ Harry _ was a whole different person now. “Isn’t your real name Hrosskel?”

He saw Harry’s nostril flare a little. He finally stared into Louis’ eyes, and Louis tried not to fidget on his chair. “It belongs in the past.”

Louis kept his mouth shut. He had spent only two days with Hrosskel, but he honestly had felt some sort of connection. Even if it had been two days. And as he was finally reunited in the same room as Harry, the familiar presence he would have imagined felt quite … odd. It felt foreign.

“I am sorry, Louis” Harry finally said, and he sounded like he meant it. When Louis met his gaze, his eyes had softened. “But you just can’t expect me to be the same person as I used to be. I don’t even remember …  _ him _ .”

That made Louis frown. He understood that Harry didn’t mean The Doctor, but Hrosskel himself. “You don’t remember?”

Harry looked like he was debating something over in his mind before he chose to speak. “I don’t remember a single thing about the village, if I am being honest.”

That took Louis off guard. He frowned. “But you said—”

“I said what you wanted to hear,” Harry cut off, making Louis’ frown deepen. “If you want to know what happened to the others, I can always go upstairs and grab my diary. I jot down everything.”

Louis was too stunned to speak right away. Harry was no longer looking at him now, attention focused on his tea. Louis couldn’t even find himself drinking his now. “How is this a thing?” he asked, voice faint.

“It’s the cons of having a small human brain,” Harry replied with a smile that lacked humour. He looked back at Louis. His eyes had darkened, and he looked so distant that Louis wasn’t sure he could reach him. The thought deeply saddened Louis. “I don’t remember everything from my lives. I feel empty and yet I feel like I’m ...  _ suffocating _ .”

“I-I’m sorry.” It was awful. Louis could not imagine how Harry must feel. Louis instantly felt bad for having his little outburst. And he felt bad for Harry. Being an immortal wasn’t something easy - it definitely was not the kind of thing you’d want to experience, no matter how novels and movies painted it.

Harry shrugged carelessly, as if dismissing the weight of his pain, like none of it didn’t matter. Again, it broke Louis’ heart a little. “I got used to it. It’s like there’s something at the back of my mind. It’s constant, but I learned how to … not ignore it, but at least live with it.”

Louis fell quiet at that and a silence felt over them. Louis didn’t know what to say or do. He proceeded to distract himself with his beverage. It tasted good, although too sugary for his own taste. “Why is it dark outside?” he tried asking again, in hope that the change of subject would relieve the slight tension that had undoubtedly fallen over them.

The right corner of Harry’s mouth lifted upward. “You really are intrigued by that, huh?” He shrugged his shoulders, bringing his tea cup to his mouth. “Time moves differently around here.”

Louis frowned into his own cup of tea, eyebrow shooting up. “Like in Narnia?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“You—” He huffed an incredulous laugh. “What have you done these past years?” He wasn’t asking seriously, but apparently Harry didn’t catch the sarcasm.

“It’s all written down in my diaries.”

“Hrosskel …”

“I told you, my name is Harry now.” His tone cut the air sharply. There was a slight scowl on his face. It didn’t suit him, and for a moment it even made him look quite … not frightening, exactly, but close. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis only replied, stunned. His hands cupped his cup of tea. He fell quiet again, and he looked everywhere but at Harry. He wondered what happened to him during all these centuries. What made him the way he is now. What even shaped him into becoming … so reserved. Because that was the impression he was giving off. He was so, so different from the open book that Hrosskel had appeared to be.

“No, I am sorry, Louis,” Harry spoke, making Louis look back at him. His voice was softer now. “I am not used to …” He looked hesitant, a frown on his face. He waved a dismissive hand. “To having company, I suppose. It’s been a long time.”

Louis contemplated the words. After taking a slow sip of his tea, watching Harry over the brim, he said, “There are people in this village.” 

“They’re different.”

“Who are ‘they’ anyway? Or is this another question you are not going to answer?”

He half expected the admonishing look Harry gave him. “If you want to know,” he began to answer, surprising Louis. “This town provides refuge and sanctuary for a variety of alien species.” That, Louis did not expect. “Whatever reasons they have to be hidden here, I do not wish to know. As long as they respect my rules, everything’s fine.”

Louis frowned, tilting his head slightly. “Rules?”

Harry stood up, teacup in his hands as he walked to the sink. His back was facing Louis. It wasn’t easy to read him by watching his face when he was facing Louis, and now it was even more difficult. “I am the Mayor of the city,” he told Louis. “Have been since the Battle of Waterloo.”

Louis wasn’t sure what to answer. In the end, he settled for, “That’s a long time.”

Harry laughed a little, turning back to face Louis. At least Louis did something right. He observed the boy. He felt wrong, to be here somehow. Like they didn’t belong in the same century. Which was true, all things considered. And Louis didn’t know if he was imagining it, and he didn’t know if it was because of the mansion, but the temperature was cold. It wasn’t like Louis had left his house with a coat - it had been sunny today. He didn’t exactly anticipate stepping into a whole new world. 

“I should go,” Louis found himself saying, and as much as he didn’t really mean it, he felt like maybe he should.

Harry’s smile fell. He looked surprised, and actually … yes, his face was woeful. “Louis …”

Louis instantly felt bad. “I meant … if you say time runs differently here … I should…”

“I was joking about that.”

Louis tilted his head, frowning. “You … you were joking?”

Harry cracked a small - dare Louis to say - shy smile. It was tiny, but it was there. “I still can do that. Sometimes.” His eyes fluttered to the ground, and he looked suddenly so bashful that it took Louis slightly aback. He feared he and Harry shared a different humour now. But for the first time today, he felt his mouth twitch in amusement.

“It’s not that,” Louis continued to clarify. “I-I have school tomorrow.”

Harry looked up, nodding. “Yes, of course. You teach.”

Louis didn’t know if it was a guess or a question. He also didn’t recall ever saying anything about that to Hrosskel. “I do.”

Silence.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked tentatively. He was trying to make conversation, and it was so strange because even though Louis and Harry hadn’t known each other for long, conversations had always flown quite easily between them. Louis remembered that night before the battle - they had talked and caressed horses. He remembered thinking of kissing the boy, and reading the same want in Hrosskel’s eyes. It felt like it had been ages ago, now.

“I love it,” he answered.

Harry smiled, more genuinely this time, and that was the moment Louis came to a decision. He wanted to know the person Hrosskel was  _ now _ . He wanted to truly get to know him. With no fear of dying in the morning, no false God to defeat. No time period to leave behind.

“Can I come back sometime?” He dared to ask, voice quiet in the kitchen. Harry heard him anyway.

“Anytime.” Harry’s reply was immediate, and Louis didn’t know what to do of that. His heart might have skipped a beat. Harry realised he must have spoken too fast, because suddenly there was an emotion on his face. Not quite embarrassment, but more like timidity. Again. That was a start.

Louis realised that, while this Harry might not be Hrosskel anymore, the Viking was still a part of him. Maybe he didn’t remember it well, but Louis could help him remember.

And while there were just other parts that Louis didn’t know yet, they mattered as much.

*********

When Louis was back at his apartment, he closed the door behind himself and plastered his back against it. His mind had been lost in thoughts ever since he left Trap Street, replaying the events of the day.

When he finally found himself able to move, his legs took him to his bedroom. His hands were acting on their own accord, looking for something specific. When he finally found it, he huffed a small, incredulous laugh as he took a look at the drawing.

He really didn’t do Harry justice.

Maybe tonight he could rectify that.

*********

Louis was late. He usually was very punctual, but for some reason, this morning he was absolutely running late. In fact, everything had been going downhill since the moment he got out of bed. It probably had been a forewarning when his tea had tasted different than usual. He had forgotten to buy milk. Then later, he could not for the life of him find his favourite blazer. Then he remembered it was still in the laundry basket, and if he wanted clean clothes, he really should do more laundry.

When he rushed to his door, after losing five precious minutes while trying to find his keys, he almost slipped on the polished wooden floor because he hadn’t put his shoes on, and his socks were slippery. He cursed, dropping his bag in the entrance, ready to swirl around and race to his bedroom, when he noticed it.

There, down by the front door, was a letter. It had obviously been slipped through the letter box, but Louis was surprised because usually the postman wasn’t this early. He wondered whom it was from.

With a frown, he knelt down and picked the letter up. There was nothing written on the front, except for his name. Which meant the sender had actually delivered the letter themselves, knowing where Louis lived. He didn’t know a single person that would drop a letter like this these days. But when he stared down at the neat and unfamiliar handwriting, he somehow knew whom it was from.

_ Dear Louis, _

_ I wanted to apologise once again if my behaviour from yesterday was somewhat discourteous. As I told you, it had been a long time since I’ve had some company, especially yours. Please, know that I am more than grateful to be in your presence once again. I have waited a long time for this. _

_ I hope you will agree to have dinner with me tonight at 8pm. I would be more than delighted to see you again. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry. _

Somewhere between the first and second paragraph, Louis had plopped down on the floor, legs crossed, as he read the letter. His eyes stopped a few moments on the ‘ _ I have waited a long time for this _ ’ and the dinner invitation at the end. The handwriting had been as neat as the way his name had been inscribed, and the way Harry spoke in his letter was so unbelievably gracious.

Louis huffed out a small laugh, one finger caressing the paper. He bit his lip, and he still couldn’t believe that he was granted a second chance with Harry. The Viking who had captured his attention with his bravery and sweetness was the very same person who, centuries later, was inviting Louis over for dinner. Louis was fully grinning to himself now, but he didn’t care. He brought the letter to his chest, and if he was even more late because he decided to read the letter a few more times, then it was what it was.

*********

Louis had been staring at himself in the mirror for a solid minute when the familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising interrupted the tense silence that pervaded the bedroom. He didn’t detach his eyes from his reflection, even when he heard the doors of the TARDIS burst open.

“I have tickets for the Orient Express! In space! For two nights!”

Louis didn’t immediately reply. He licked his lips, and decided to face the Doctor, albeit so slowly.

It wasn’t like he was going to keep from the Doctor that he had seen Hrosskel again - he just didn’t know how to tell him. The last time Louis and the alien had talked about Hrosskel, there had been an obvious hesitation from the Doctor, mixed with something else that Louis wasn’t sure he liked.

“The Orient Express?” Louis repeated, one eyebrow shooting up. “In space?” 

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, grinning like a kid. It was quite normal for him to appear like that, out of the blue, especially when it was to offer to show Louis wonders like this. He remembered the first time the alien had showed up … He had offered Louis planets and stars. How could he have refused?

At Louis’ enquiry, the Doctor lifted his eyebrows in assertion. “In space.” His eyes then left Louis’ face to travel down his body, probably taking in the outfit Louis had been trying to pick for the last hour. “There’s a dress code. You can choose whatever you want from the wardrobe.”

Louis chewed on his lips. He’d like nothing more than to turn down the invitation, but as much as he was excited to meet Harry again tonight, he was even more anxious. He hadn’t gone to a date in ages, okay? Not that it was a date in the first place, Harry had merely invited him over. For dinner. At his house. In a very cute, polite and charming letter that made Louis feel like he had stepped back into the past. So maybe travelling would do Louis good. Maybe he was stalling, so what?

“Okay,” Louis decided in a sigh, taking off the elegant blazer he had slipped on a few minutes ago. “At the condition you bring me back at the same time we’re leaving right now.”

The Doctor’s face was stolid now, but Louis could literally feel the curiosity radiating from him. “Why?” Even his tone was impressively composed. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing.”

The Doctor visibly narrowed his eyes, threw one last observing look at Louis before saying, “You didn’t tell me you were going on a date.”

“I’m not,” Louis almost squealed, before shaking his head and walking towards the TARDIS. It was so Doctor-ish to jump to conclusions like that. He stopped in front of the Time Lord, pointing a finger at him. “Bring me back on time, that’s all there is.”

The Doctor mocked a salute gesture, which was something he usually really disliked to do. “Your wish is my command.”

Louis grinned satisfiedly and stepped inside the TARDIS.

*********

What were supposed to be two peaceful nights on board the Orient Express turned out, as always, an eventful experience. Not that Louis expected less. It was like the Doctor was a magnet to danger. Louis didn’t mind it. He loved adventure. He loved danger. It was one of his favourite things while traveling with the Doctor. And it might be a problem, because oftentimes, Louis didn’t really measure the danger he was in.

But what could he say? He had been traveling with the Doctor for too long.

(He also had tried to fish for more information about Hrosskel from the Doctor.)

(Without success.)

*********

Finding the way back to Trap Street was too easy for Louis’ taste. Although this time, when he stepped back into the hidden world, he went from night to night. That was a start. He realised while doing so that he still didn’t know why it was always night time here.

The street was empty. Artificial lights bathed the streets, and yet there was no soul outside. It was almost like a ghost city, though it was quite obvious the street was inhabited. The air was chilly, and Louis crossed his arms, glad that he was wearing a coat. It was a beige trench coat that he hadn’t worn in years. He didn’t even know if it really fitted him. He hoped so. Not that he was trying to impress anyone.

“Who are you?”

Louis jumped out of his thoughts, eyes falling on a dark-skinned young man. He was all dressed up in black, a leather jacket completing the look. That was the first thing Louis noticed, though he also noted that the young man seemed human. And around Louis’ age, probably.

The fact that he had appeared out of nowhere, and that he was now standing there, in the middle of the street, on the defensive and looking at Louis like he was two seconds away from robbing him … well, let’s say Louis wasn’t really reassured.

“Erm, hi,” he said after a hesitation, glancing away before looking back at the stranger.

The guy had his eyes narrowed, scanning Louis from head to toe. Maybe he was part of security? “How did you find this place?” His tone was cool, and for a second, he reminded Louis of Harry. Which didn’t settle well with Louis, really, because Harry used to be everything but a cold person.

“I’m a friend of Harry's,” Louis answered, and he knew it was the right thing to say when the man’s face, no, composure, changed entirely. It went from severely stoic to slightly more relaxed, something akin to recognition passing on his face. And then he walked away, just like that, without another word, though Louis thought he had caught a perceptible nod before the stranger left.

“Odd lad,” he whispered to himself as he stayed still, observing as the young man disappeared into one of the many houses of the street. Louis got the chills, and he shivered, burying his chin into his coat. He had met his fair share of alien people, but humans would always surprise him the most.

He decided not to dwell on that short but bizarre encounter, and made his way to Harry’s house. He knew that he had to just keep walking, and eventually the mansion would appear before his eyes. Also, he really did not want to appear like he was not a punctual person.

Louis observed the street around him as he kept walking. The first time he hadn’t really paid attention to his surroundings, eyes and mind entirely focused on Harry. But now that he could take a look around, he could spot people from behind their windows. He couldn’t really see them, but he was sure that at some point, he saw a cyberman, aka one of the Doctor’s numerous enemies. Louis averted his gaze quickly, frowning at the ground. God, if the Doctor knew what he was doing … In fact, Louis wondered if he knew. He wondered if the Doctor had actually kept a close eye on Harry. That wouldn’t be surprising at all.

When Louis was in front of Harry’s door, it took him a few moments to knock. From outside, he could see all the lights were turned off, and for a moment he wondered if Harry’s letter hadn’t been from his imagination or if maybe the Doctor dropped Louis at the wrong time. Though he knew the latter couldn’t be possible, because as soon as he got home, Lous had checked his calendar.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked on the door.

He really hadn’t expected the door to open right away, and yet that was what happened. A beaming Harry was standing in the entrance, looking as if Louis had brought him the answers of the universe.

“Louis,” he said, the name rolling easily on his tongue. There were dimples teasing his cheeks. His face was so discernible, and Louis didn’t know why, but for some reason he was brought back to Norway. Harry’s hair had been so long. The dimples, that sometimes could be visible on his cheeks, would be partially hidden by Hrosskel’s hair when he’d bow his head in timidity.

This Harry stood confidently, hair cut perfectly. He was different physically and mentally, yes, but when Louis looked into the deepest green of eyes, he still saw the same glimmer in them that he had seen in Hrosskel’s eyes. It was definitely less bright, diminished by the weight of so many lives and memories, perhaps … Louis knew that look too well. He had seen it so many times in the Time Lord’s eyes. He knew he kept repeating himself, and maybe he was nervous, so what?

“I am so glad you made it,” Harry said brightly, voice bringing Louis back to the present. “Please, come on in.”

Louis smiled bashfully, looking down before bringing his gaze up again. He promptly stepped in, more than happy to be welcomed in the warmth of the house, though it wasn’t relatively cold outside. It was only April after all. And it had been so much worse in Norway, now that he thought about it.

Louis shook his head internally. He needed to stop brooding over the past. Harry was there, in the present, with him, in London. In a hidden street somewhere in the heart of London, yes, but he was there. Once again, Louis reminded himself that he was lucky in some way.

“I brought wine?” Louis said demurely, offering Harry the bottle with a slight bashful smile.

Harry’s eyes briefly left his to take a look at the bottle, but they found Louis’ soon enough. “How lovely. Thank you.” He opened his arms, gesturing for Louis to follow him. “This way, please. Oh, and let me take your coat.”

Louis briefly took a look at his surroundings as Harry took his coat to then guide him to their destination. Again, the first time he’d been here, Louis hadn’t really paid attention to anything else but Harry. He had noticed how empty the hall had appeared to him, and now he could see how the hallways they were taking were kind of similar. There was occasional furniture - little tables on each side of the walls, only occupied by some flowers in a vase. There were also paintings hung on the walls, but they only represented landscapes and abstract things.

“I didn’t know what you liked,” Harry said in front of him, snapping Louis’ attention back to him. Via french doors, they’d arrived in what was the dining room. Or perhaps at least one of them, Louis wasn’t sure how many rooms there were in this building. “So I may have done too much.” That was an understatement. 

The dining room walls came into view, surrounding them, covered with a shimmering gold paper -it was a grand space, to say the least. It had a huge mahogany table occupying the center of the room, set with a tablecloth, and there was a whole banquet on it. At each extremity of the table was a set of polished silver cutlery that shone brightly under the chandelier hung above the table. And the food … The food looked like it had been prepared for a regiment. (Okay, not really, but there was too much food.) Louis could spot a roasted chicken in a large plate, but also huge platters of fowl stuffed with fruits. There were cheeses, way too many cheeses. Louis couldn’t lie, his mouth was already watering.

“You …” he started saying slowly, amazed by the feast offered before his eyes. “You’ve made all of these?” He remembered Hrosskel telling him he liked to cook. When he turned his head to look at Harry, the young man was smiling modestly, though there was a hint of proudness on his traits.

“I have. I hope you will enjoy it.”

“Oh, I am certainly already enjoying it,” Louis laughed, eyeing the table once more. Then he looked back at Harry with a softer smile. “Thank you. I can’t wait to get a taste of all of these.”

Harry grinned, and then drew the nearest chair for Louis. The latter smiled, and this time it was his turn to become abashed. Harry had kept his gentleman manners, it seemed. Louis couldn’t be more endeared or charmed.

The appetiser was something called bruschetta, an antipasto that Harry had learned in Italy, because  _ of course _ . The recipe was the perfect one to reconcile Louis with tomatoes. He wasn’t particularly fond of those, but with the garlic, basil and olive oil, the tomatoes tasted perfect on the grilled bread.

“This is really good,” he complimented, and he caught sight of Harry’s smile when he thanked him.

“How was your day then?” Harry asked when they promptly got to the second course. Louis felt like he was in a proper posh restaurant, but even then a posh restaurant looked tame compared to Harry’s dinner. Louis wondered when was the first proper dinner Harry had had in his life. Did he ever attend royal feasts in his old lives?

“Um, it was all right,” Louis answered, licking his lips as Harry served him guinea fowl with vegetables. “You know, normal day with the kids.” He felt a little bad for clearly lying. He wasn’t sure how bringing the Doctor up right now would be a good idea.

Harry smiled as he sat down on his seat, and it only added guilt to him. Also, if you asked Louis, they were sitting way too far from each other. “You love kids then?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded distractedly. “I do …” He eyed the empty chairs, particularly the closest one to Harry’s. “Would it be rude of me to sit closer to you? I hate the distance.” Candour had always been a thing with Louis.

Harry chuckled gleefully. He didn’t look slightly surprised, or miffed, by Louis’ sudden request. That was a start. He gestured to the seat on his left. “Be my guest.”

Louis bit his bottom lip to hide the satisfied grin, and carefully took his plate, cutlery and glass as he stood up. He felt Harry’s eyes on him as he made his way towards him, but he focused on the task at hand. When he finally settled, he looked at Harry with a fake confident smirk. It was still amazing for Louis to reconcile the past and present. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure he’d meet Harry again. But fate, with immortality mingling … Yeah, life was a funny thing.

“Tell me,” he said, tilting his head at Harry. Curiosity had picked his interest, and he wanted to know everything from Harry. “Ever attended posh dinners in the past?”

The corner of Harry’s mouth lifted upward, though it was quickly concealed by the cup of glass he brought to his mouth. “I dined with Louis XIV of France when I was living at the court for a while.” He said it so casually, but Louis almost choked on his own wine. Harry titled his glass in his hands. “This wine is from France, by the way. Do you like it?”

Louis put down his own glass and brought a napkin to his face to hide his incredulous expression. “I do,” he said, voice muffled. He realised it wasn’t polite at all and removed it. “Holy shit, le Roi Soleil?” he asked, and language be damned.

Harry barked an adorable laugh, settling back in his chair. “Yes. Well, there were other people … I particularly enjoyed his brother’s company more, but Louis was quite all right.” His eyes twinkled with something when he said, “He didn’t compare to Louis, son of Tomlin.”

Louis was taken aback, a nervous chuckle escaping his mouth. There was a slight pain birthing in his cheeks. His heart fluttered, and he didn’t know if it was because of Harry’s words, the way he spoke so genuinely sincere or if it was the way he was looking at Louis. Louis had no problem maintaining eye contact with people, all right, but this close, with Harry … it felt different. Not intimidating, but yet, Louis felt almost timid under his intense gaze. Harry was so far from the bashful Hrosskel person who would bow his head down to hide his eyes.

“You do know that’s not how my full name is said, right?” Louis said in reply, and he realised he really couldn’t stop smiling. Because of the old memory and joke that travelled through time, because of Harry, simply. “At the time, I didn’t correct you, but you know …” He tilted his head, smirking now.

Harry’s smile turned softer, but was still very much amused. “I do know, Louis Tomlinson.”

The way he said his names sent shivers to Louis, but if you asked him, he’d deny it. Harry wouldn’t stop staring into Louis’ eyes, so Louis averted his gaze, nodding at the food on his plate with his fork. “This is delicious.” He had said these words already, he knew. But it was the truth. Harry was an excellent cook. He hadn’t lied about that.

“Thank you,” Harry replied delightfully. “I learned this recipe in France.”

Louis hummed, impressed, cutting his meat with his cutlery. “You traveled a lot then?”

“I did,” Harry replied with a nod.

Louis wanted to ask so many questions. Where did he travel? Did he ever go back to Norway? Could he ever go back? If Louis had to put himself in Harry’s shoes, he really didn’t know if he could. And what about all those people Harry met throughout his lives … who did he meet? It would always impress Louis whenever he would travel to the past, to meet such important figures. Harry literally lived through all of it. Of course, he didn’t know, couldn’t know, who would become famous at the time. 

But Louis … Even if it was all impressive and amazing, it was also an ephemera feeling. He would spend a few hours with Shakespeare, but then he would go back to the 21st century or fly to another planet. People would stay behind, but not Harry. He was left behind and carried on living. He didn’t have a time machine. He lived throughout all those centuries. All those years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds. It was … insane. It wasn’t humanly possible.

“What are you thinking of?” Harry wondered, voice soft over the loud thoughts jostling in Louis’ head. He was staring at Louis, with eyes almost narrowed, as if he was trying to read Louis. “You’ve got that thinking look on.”

Louis smiled a little, debating whether he should tell the truth or not. He didn’t want to risk ruining the amiable ambiance. He had seen firsthand how Harry could react when not comfortable with his past. And Louis could understand. So that was why he replied instead, “Tell me about your travels. What was your favourite place to see?”

Harry didn’t immediately reply, observing Louis thoroughly. There was no doubt in Louis’ mind that Harry knew it wasn’t his exact train of thoughts, but he didn’t push it. Instead he hummed, and brought a napkin to his mouth before finally replying. “That is a hard choice. I visited many places, and saw many wonders.” Louis could practically hear the unspoken end of the sentence. Yes, Harry had seen many things: Good things, but also bad things. Louis knew too well. “My memory is not that good, however,” Harry admitted slowly, eyes down on his glass while he played with it. “So I apologise if I don’t make sense. For more precise anecdotes , you’ll have to check my diaries, if you wish.”

Again, with the diaries. Louis was more than curious about them, but … “I want to hear the stories from you,” he replied softly. “If you don’t mind, of course. Tell me whatever comes through your mind. I don’t care if it doesn’t make sense.”

Harry stayed silent a few seconds, and Louis thought that was it, Harry was going to withdraw. The Viking used to be an open book, but now he felt like a locked diary, and Louis didn’t have the key. “I am sorry,” he rushed to add with a shake of his head. “You obviously don’t have to tell me anything.”

“No,” Harry instantly replied, kindly. “It’s just that … I mean …” It was the first time Louis heard Harry falter, hesitation audible. It was weird, but it reminded Louis of Hrosskel. Harry then smiled warmly, reassuringly at Louis, and the latter once again reminded himself that he needed to stop comparing them. They were the same person, but just as any person grew up, Harry did, too. Granted, he had outlived everyone else and lived way too many lives that it wasn’t humanly possible but … Well, Harry was a miracle, first and foremost. But he was also very much human. “I will try my best,” Harry told Louis with a placating smile, which Louis returned. He stayed silent, waiting for the young man to speak and let Louis drown in his story. He was impatient to know them.

Although Louis knew Harry had a disadvantage and didn’t have a TARDIS to travel to places, the man still visited many countries, and therefore lived history itself. Harry started talking about something that he liked the most: The architecture, and more specifically: The Gothic Architecture. He said the 10th and 13h centuries were good for that, that he watched churches and cathedrals being built throughout Europe, and they all looked beautiful, one after the other. “I was part of some troubadours at some point, when I was in Paris,” he confessed, making Louis laugh in surprise.

“Really?” Of course, the troubadours were a huge part of those centuries as well.

“Really. It was quite diverting.”

Louis smiled almost fondly, resting his hand in the palm of his hand. His elbow was on the table, it was probably not well-mannered, but he did not care. “Did you keep any good songs or poems?” he enquired. He didn’t think much of it, but if he was a person living through time, he would probably keep way too many things.

Harry frowned in thought. “I must have. They must be somewhere upstairs. Or maybe I lost them all in a fire when my house in France burnt down.” A shrug.

It was Louis’ turn to frown around his spoon. They were eating dessert now, the most excellent  _ mousse au chocolat _ Louis had ever had in his whole life. He had complimented at least Harry five times, and each time the young man had accepted it with a timid nod. “Oh,” Louis said dumbly, regretting ever asking the question now. He knew they were walking on eggshells.

“It is what it is …” Harry said with another shrug, smiling at Louis even though it lacked humour. “Fires happened way too much. I lost another one of my properties in England a few decades ago.” And another shrug. “After my poetry experience, I stayed away from France and England for a while. There was The Hundred Years War, you see.” Something flickered on his face then. It was like his entire expression fell, and he now looked somber … haunted. Whatever memory hit him, it wasn’t a pleasant one.

"Where did you go next?" Louis asked, hoping to distract him.

It worked. Harry threw him a little smile, and this time it looked more genuine. “Italy. I spent most of the Renaissance there, actually. I explored every treasure the country had to offer.” 

Louis beamed, letting out a dreamily sigh. “I’ve never been to Italy … I really should. It was the home of so many incredible people … Da Vinci … Oh, and Michelangelo!” He was starting to get too excited, but the way Harry beamed at him was enough for Louis to continue on this path.

“I met him once,” Harry chimed in casually, almost innocently.

Louis almost dropped his spoon. “You what?”

“Yes, even though back then I had no idea who he was. He was a very kind man.” He stared somewhere in the room, mind probably rewinding the memories. “And he was a wonderful and talented artist.”

Louis huffed incredulously, hanging at every word. Next time he was back in the TARDIS, he’d have to ask The Doctor to go to Italy.

“Then I briefly went back to France,” Harry continued. “But I didn’t stay long.” A cute furrow of his eyebrows appeared. Louis tried to resist the urge to smooth it away. “I had the urge to leave everything. I went to America. Besides, there were religious wars going on, and I had no interest in watching them all kill each other for the sole reason of different beliefs. I couldn’t stay away from England too long, however …” There was a constant frown. He was probably lost in his thoughts once again. He snapped out of it quickly, beaming at Louis.

“But anyway! America was exactly what you read in the history books.” Harry scrunched his nose, almost distastefully. “I was actually near Salem when the witch trial happened.” Louis’ jaw almost dropped, and he refrained himself from interrupting. “Horrendous thing, that was. I scattered away as fast as I could. I didn’t want people to think I was some warlock too, because I wouldn’t age, you see,” he explained Louis with a chuckle. “Afterwards, I met some great people there, too.”

“Like who?” Louis prompted him, eyes widening in plain curiosity. He had met some famous people, too, mind you. Maybe he and Harry could turn this into a competition.

Harry grinned at him. “Do you know that, before becoming a politician, Lincoln was a wrestler?”

Louis, in fact, did not know. “He was what?” he laughed. “Really?!”

Harry nodded with a constant smile on his face. Louis liked that. He liked when Harry showed his dimple, and when he looked … content. “Yes, really. He was a very good wrestler, actually,” Harry conceded, pushing his bottom lip forward. It was kind of adorable. “He never lost one match in his life … Well, except for one …” He added that bit with a sly smile, and he sounded proud for some reason. “That match was against me.”

Louis was onto his last spoon of dessert, and he almost choked on it. “Hang on a minute now,” he said, voice way too high. He couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. “You wrestled Lincoln?”

Harry’s proud grin was stretching his entire face. “I did. It was a very secretive match. So no damage was done to his reputation. It was a great match, though. I attended some Elvis Presley concerts as well.” Harry was jumping from one anecdote to another, but Louis did not mind. He could keep up with the immortal man. “One of the best guys that came out of America.”

Louis almost bounced on his seat, because he could not believe what he’d just heard. “I also attended one of his concerts!” He had begged the Doctor for days.  _ Days _ .

Harry looked startled at that. “Really? Who would have thought.”

Louis laughed a little. What were the odds? And what would have happened if they had met there and not in this current year? Louis wondered.

“I take it you still travel with the Doctor, then?” Harry said suddenly.

“Y-You remember the Doctor?” Louis asked, even though he knew immediately that it was a stupid question. Because of course Harry would. How could one forget the person who had saved their life? And consequently… The person who also had condemned Harry to his immortal life, Louis realised.

“Of course I do,” Harry replied lightly, though Louis noted the edge in his tone. “So … Do you? Still travel with him, I mean?”

Louis contemplated how to answer. He looked down at his empty plate now. “Every now and then,” he replied weakly. Then his mouth was already running before he could think of it. “Can I ask you something?” Louis had a feeling Harry would not answer his question, but he had to try. “The Doctor said he met you once … After the Mire …” He saw the way Harry’s whole body language changed radically. He sat upright on his seat, and there was no trace of smile on his mouth. Louis was literally witnessing the walls building themselves up once again. He still went for it. “He never told me what happened …” Harry was staring at him in silence, eyes almost devoid of anything. “So …” Louis tried slowly, gulping. “So … What happened between you two?” Louis really knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

“Nothing happened,” Harry replied simply, appeasing his words with a small smile. “The Doctor and I just had a divergence of opinion.”

Louis opened his mouth, and thought with a frowning expression on. “Which … can mean anything …”

Harry started playing with his napkin, folding it. He was avoiding Louis’ gaze, and he wasn’t even trying to be subtle about it. “I still value the man. He saved my life, after all.”

Louis tilted his head, putting down his spoon as he pondered his next words this time. When he looked up, Harry was already looking at him, apparently having sensed that Louis wanted to ask something else. Though the Doctor was a touchy subject, it seemed, Harry wasn’t closed to answering more questions. That was something.

Louis took a short breath. “So … You really don’t remember the village?” he asked slowly, frowning. “That little girl …” he trailed off, looking at his glass of wine. He had maybe drunk too much. He should probably stop, in case his mouth filter broke down and he would say things that would make Harry withdraw even more than he already had.

But Harry looked almost rueful as he shook his head. “I don’t. I mean … I vaguely remember her. And that Vid guy.” Vidkunn, Louis realised. “I remember my father the most. But now, all I have are memories. Blurry memories. The rest faded a long time ago. I had to write them all down before they did.” He cleared his throat, as if looking insure of revealing the next detail. “I actually did that a lot, for a while. I only relied on the things I wrote in my journals.”

Louis swallowed, processing Harry’s words. He could not imagine what it felt like. He wondered how many diaries there were. He wondered how much time Harry had spent with them, writing his memories, his lives down …

“And …” Because apparently Louis couldn’t stop. There was something nagging his brain. “You remembered the Doctor … and … And me? But, I—” He huffed a laugh. “The Doctor, I can understand … but me?” He huffed another laugh. “I am not that important.” He could actually not understand how Harry could forget all his family, the villagers, but he could remember a random person he had known for only two days. Yes, Louis and The Doctor had saved them all, and they had saved Harry, but after what Harry had told him, about the deficiency of his memory, Louis couldn’t understand for the life of him why someone like Louis Tomlinson would have stuck around in Harry’s mind.

Harry leaned forward at Louis’ last words, and when Louis dared to look into his green eyes, there was something in there that Louis wasn’t sure he could identify. And on Harry’s face … it was like all the apprehension or hesitation to talk about something had been lifted. His gaze was openly serious and kind as he looked at Louis. “Sometimes you meet people, and they’re like tidal waves.” He let a pause, to make sure the words got into Louis’ brain. “You  _ are _ important, Louis Tomlinson. You’ve made an impact on my life, and you don’t even realise it.”

Louis looked between Harry’s eyes with an open mouth, unable to actually answer. He felt the heat on his cheeks, behind his neck, felt his heart beating in his chest, loud, too loud.

And then, Harry abruptly stood up, though he did it way too gracefully even in such a brusque movement. “I want to show you something.” He held out a hand to Louis, and the latter didn’t hesitate one second to take it. He let Harry lead him throughout the mansion, upstairs, and Louis tried to take a look at his surroundings, but his heart was beating too fast and his hand felt sweaty. Harry was still holding it. He didn’t even let go of it when he opened two doors with his free hand.

They stepped into a grandiose room, so big that Louis’ eyes did not know where to settle. The wooden polished ground was shining as the lights flickered on, and Louis briefly was aware of the green baroque wallpaper and lights on the wall before his eyes spotted numerous paintings hung on all the walls of the room. The room was literally  _ full of them _ .

“I guess for you,” Harry started saying, still holding Louis’ hand. His voice resonated in the room. “This place would be the equivalent of your camera roll on your phone.” He chuckled a little at the metaphor, but Louis was too busy gaping at the room to actually retort anything. Even when Harry let go of his hand, gently, he did not move. “On these walls,” Harry announced, walking with his hands behind his back. “There are paintings. Each one of them represents a part of my life.”

Louis followed Harry in silence, his eyes settling on the first painting. Now Louis was no art expert, but it looked like a tableau straight from the renaissance. Men were sprawled on some fields, green grass being the main focus of the painting while the men were dressed in faded colours.

“These are paintings I have done, and even paintings of me done by other artists throughout time,” Harry narrated, even if Louis could see that. There were a few portraits of Harry, looking different but somehow always the same. He was dressed in different attires, with different lengths of hair. Portraits of him throughout the years, in different settings, with different backgrounds, different landscapes. Different centuries. The look on his face was always serious, but depending on the artist, some of them made Harry’s gaze look inviting, some imposing, some intimidating. His mouth was always perfectly painted. In some of them his lips were thinner, but still very much inviting.

“And you have them all in a room?” Louis said slowly. “Narcissist much?” he found himself joking, which earned him a grin from Harry.

Despite Louis’ joke, there were not only portraits of him though. There were paintings of Harry surrounded by people lost in time, lost in his memories. It was so strange, thinking of the moments Harry had spent with people who were now ghosts for Harry.

Louis’ eyes settled on another portrait of someone. This time, it wasn’t Harry. It was… It looked like… him.

It was scarily accurate, that for a moment Louis wondered if it wasn’t a photograph instead. But no. Because, this close, he could see the brush strokes, the relief of the painting. He could see that the colour of his skin had been painted with different shades, in order to bring out the part exposed by the sun, but he could also see the darkest parts, displaying shadows. There were no landscapes behind Louis. It was just a picture of him, arms crossed and wearing a blue … Yes, Louis recognised it. It was Harry’s jerkin. 

Louis stared at the piece of work hung on the wall in silence, taking in it. He was speechless, by the beauty of the painting but especially by how could anyone paint him so accurately, making him look highly more beautiful than what he actually was.

“I did that one in Italy a few years ago,” Harry spoked beside him, voice quiet. Louis found the strength to glance at him. Harry wasn’t looking at him though, only staring at the painting, head tilted to the side in contemplation. “It took me way too many attempts, if you want the truth. Never could do you justice.” Harry tore his eyes away from the painting to stare at Louis. “Even now, I reckon it looks pretty mediocre compared to your actual beauty.”

Louis’ body might as well have combusted right then. He was unable to retort anything, only staying mute as his eyes traveled everywhere on the painting, his heart battling in his chest. He could not believe what he was seeing.

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable,” Harry suddenly said, looking directly into Louis’ eyes when Louis looked back at him. “It wasn’t my intention.”

“No,” Louis quickly answered, and suddenly a laugh was bubbling in his throat. “No, it’s not that. It’s just …” He took a pause, glancing at the painting again, letting a finger touch the canva. “After we parted … I spent so long trying to draw you myself.” He frowned in thought. Oh, how he had tried. “I couldn’t quite succeed. My drawing didn’t do you justice … It actually looks crap compared to what you did,” he laughed incredulously, daring to look back at Harry.

If Harry was surprised by Louis’ revelation, he did not show it, though there was a bashful smile playing on his mouth. He looked like he was debating whether he should say something, and when he did not speak, Louis did. Because he needed to know something.

“Why me?” The words bounced on the walls. The room, which bottled up so many memories, was containing ghosts. However one of them was there, in the flesh. Harry was there, and he had thought of Louis, just as Louis had thought of him.

“I told you,” Harry replied easily, a soft smile touching at his lips. “You’ve made an impact on my life. On me.” His eyes slightly narrowed then, as if deeply thinking of his next words. He was no longer looking at Louis, but instead was staring at the portrait. Louis waited. “When we first met,” he started saying, and Louis’ mind flashed with a Harry with longer hair and an innocence so profoundly touching … Louis remembered when he saw Harry smile for the first time. He had been smiling with relief at the sight of the villagers coming back… “It was the first time for me … But it wasn’t the first time for you,” Harry confessed.

Louis hadn’t expected this. He tilted his head at Harry, frowning as he repeated Harry’s words in his head. When he couldn’t really make sense of them, he said, “What do you mean? Of course it was the first time I saw you as well.” He even huffed a little laugh. He would certainly remember if he had met Harry. He knew he hadn’t, because it was his first time in Norway, during that time period.

Harry’s face was serious, thoughtful. “No … You don’t remember it … You were just a boy.”

Louis started shaking his head. “Wait, Harry, what are you talking about?”

Harry licked his lips. “It was summers ago. You were with your father.” At the mention of his father, Louis looked down, unable to maintain eye contact suddenly. He was still listening though, trying to comprehend what was happening. “You offered me ice cream after nearly hitting me with a ball.”

Louis’ eyes shot up to Harry’s, and the man’s face broke into such a happy grin, it sent Louis’ heart in a frenzy. Despite how weird this sounded, it wasn’t that out of the ordinary. After all, Louis did meet his grandmother once, when she was only twelve years old. He wasn’t even surprised to know that his and Harry’s path had met before. Louis was just surprised how sometimes the universe felt really small. “I did? What flavour was it?”

A soft, fond smile touched the corners of Harry’s mouth. “Chocolate, of course.”

Louis almost laughed. “But … how did you know it was me?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Your father called out your name. Your full name, actually. It took me some time to recall that name, but eventually, I remembered you. I looked into your eyes, and I knew.” Harry’s eyes were juggling between Louis’. There was a brightness in them. “As I said … You’ve made an impact.”

Louis ignored the heat on his cheeks and said, “I knew as soon as I landed my eyes on you that there was something about you. You seemed …” He frowned, thinking back of that odd but reassuring feeling that had taken over him back then. “You seemed familiar, even though I knew it was impossible I knew you.” Louis shook his head. He couldn’t believe this. “That was my first impression of you. That, and your hair.”

Harry was smirking, but then his smile turned softer after a moment. “Do you wanna know mine? My first impression?” he asked, and Louis nodded, already smiling. “Your eyes,” he said faintly, almost in awe. “I was captivated by your eyes. They were so very much blue … I remember seeing them for the first time and thinking that if I could drown in them, I would gladly do so.”

Louis had to remember how to breathe a few seconds, and it was probably the lack of oxygen that made him say the next words. “I wanted to kiss you so badly that night, when we were talking by the horses.” He had whispered that revelation. He did not know why. The blissful bright smile that appeared on Harry was enough for him to not regret his words.

“I know you did,” Harry replied softly, on the same tone. His eyes were warm, and there was no blush on his cheeks like Hrosskel would have easily blushed, but somehow, Louis knew Harry was as affected as him. He just seemed to control it better. How had things changed. “I wanted to kiss you, too.”

Right then, the air was almost knocked out of Louis. It was a miracle he did not stutter when he replied, voice faint, “Why didn’t you?”

Harry batted his eyelashes and slightly bowed his head, and right now he looked so much like Hrosskel. Louis almost felt transported back in time. “I was shy back then,” he replied. “I almost kissed you, after I came back from the dead.” The confession took Louis by surprise. They hadn’t talked about that fateful day, albeit briefly earlier when they were crazing over the subject of the Doctor. “I knew you were leaving,” Harry continued, exhaling a small laugh. “And all I wanted to do was grab your hand and kiss you right there. Right in front of my father and the villagers.”

Louis blinked rapidly, and he realised he was biting his bottom lip too hard now. His cheeks were so hot you could probably fry an egg. And that was when Louis realised the both of them were standing close. Too close.

If Louis was being honest, he really did not notice when that had happened. But suddenly he was aware of everything. How the silence had fallen over the room, how their feet were almost touching with how close they were, and how Louis’ heart was pounding hard in his chest, ready to burst out of it. Harry was taller, and he was towering over Louis with his eyes staring into his. Louis would not be surprised if Harry could read his soul then.

“Glad the feeling was mutual then,” Louis just breathed out, and with a hand cupping Harry’s neck, he brought their lips together, swallowing Harry’s soft gasp. It wasn’t a gasp of surprise, but more like a gasp of relief. As if Harry had been waiting for this his whole life.

Louis smiled against his lips, and then promptly melted into it, all the more when he felt Harry’s arms wrap around his waist, bringing them closer. Every part of them was touching, from their noses bumping as they kissed, to the hands on each other’s skin and their chest brought closer during their embrace.

And all Louis could think in that moment was how right everything felt. Kissing Harry was like the answer to a universal question. It was like he too had been waiting for this very moment, and maybe he had been, since that night he and Harry were talking by the horses, and that was why he had so much trouble getting Harry out of his mind. Whatever the reason was, now he was kissing Harry. And Harry was eagerly kissing him back, his lips moving against his as they both opened their mouths and their tongues met without hesitation.

When a hand cupped Louis’ cheek, he almost sighed against the smile, letting Harry take control of the kiss. He was vaguely aware of the noises they were making, because at this very instant he felt lost in the moment, and the only consistent and safe thing was Harry. Unfortunately, despite Harry’s longevity, he was not able to hold his breath very long, and they both parted at the same time to give themselves a second to breathe. 

When Louis opened his eyes, Harry’s were still closed, as if taking in the moment still. They were panting against each other’s mouth, and Harry’s thumb was caressing Louis’ cheek affectionately. When Harry’s forehead touched Louis’, the latter did not move one inch, and he closed his eyes once again, relaxing under the tender touches of Harry.

When Louis opened his eyes again, Harry was already looking at him, an evident beaming smile on his face. “That was definitely worth the wait,” he whispered, making Louis bark a laugh. He was past the point of caring about the flush on his cheeks. Plus, this time, Harry seemed to be in a similar state. “It is getting late,” Harry noted, and Louis tried not to shiver when Harry’s hand that rested on his lips slipped under his shirt, not with malice or intent, but just to stay somewhere, as if anchoring himself. “You could spend the night here, if you wished.”

Louis wanted to huff a laugh, but instead he made a show of leaning back, narrowing his eyes at him. “Harold. I don’t pull out on the first date.”

Something flickered in Harry’s eyes as his cheeks were curved with dimples. “So it was a date then? Glad we are on the same page.”

Louis now wanted to tell him to shut up, but instead of verbalising his order, he captured Harry’s lips with his again. Harry did not fight it. After a short battle of their tongues, Harry whispered against his lips, “I wasn’t suggesting anything, you know.”

Louis smiled. “I know. But I really should get home. The school is closer to my house than it is to this place.”

Harry nodded, and pecked Louis on the mouth again. “I shall look forward to our next date, then.”

Louis tried not to pay attention to the way his heart kept jumping in his chest. He learned backward to have a full view of Harry’s flawless face. There were no scars on his skin, no trace of ageing. But it was all in his eyes. Louis could see it. “Tomorrow?” he asked, not even trying to appease the hopefulness in his tone.

When Harry beamed and nodded, Louis had never felt happier.

*********

Letting go of Harry that night was not an easy task, but Louis was serious about leaving. He had school in the morning, and it wasn’t like he had a time machine under his hand. Well, at least, not at the minute.

Harry kissed him before they parted ways. It was a long and deep kiss, but still very much soft. It left Louis breathless and his mind spinning. He had never thought kissing Harry would bring so many emotions at once. It wasn’t like kissing everyone else. And after that incredible experience, Louis did not think he could ever forget the taste of Harry’s lips on his, nor the touches, the overwhelming sensations … he was already addicted to it all, and it almost scared him to death.

But Louis could not wait to experience all those overwhelming feelings over again.

*********

After that dinner, Harry gradually became an integral part of Louis’ life. It was simple: Louis kept visiting Harry after school. It was like Louis was stopping by to greet an old friend. Seeing Harry every day became familiar. Normal.

What Louis enjoyed the most though, were the weekends.

The first weekend he visited, he stayed so late on Friday that it shocked him when he noticed how late it was. Needless to say, Harry did not let go of him that easily. They kissed for so long that Louis thought one hour had passed. That first Friday night spent together, Louis did not sleep at Harry’s, even though Harry had said the invitation was still maintained.

Weekends were nice, because those were the days Harry was the most free from his mayor duties. Once, Louis had accompanied Harry to the city, and while he had waited for Harry to be done with his business, he had visited a library nestled between two houses. The feeling of being in Diagon Alley never left Louis, and when he had shared the comparison with Harry, the boy had laughed so hard Louis made a promise to himself to always make Harry laugh like that.

But mostly, Sundays were Louis’ favourite days with Harry. They usually would relax in the drawing room, where Harry would play chess. He had taught Louis during one occasion, and Louis was surprised to find himself very engrossed in it. It wasn’t that he was a sore player, but he did not particularly enjoy losing. Harry seemed delighted more than exasperated by the way Louis would sometimes whine during many of his defeats. But hey, he was improving.

Some other days, the days that Louis was not spending with Harry, he was traveling with the Doctor. At some point, Louis felt like he was living three different lives at the same time: his life at school, his life with the Doctor, and now his life with Harry. He hadn’t said anything about Harry to the Doctor, just as he and Harry hadn’t brought the Doctor up in their conversations again. Louis wasn’t sure how to feel about all of this, because those two men were literally the biggest parts of his life.

And it scared Louis how much Harry’s part was growing even bigger in his heart.

*********

**_London_ **

**_May, 2018_ **

Louis and the Doctor stumbled outside the TARDIS, almost coughing their lungs out. The spaceship was smoking heavily, and soon enough Louis’ small living room was invaded by a grey cloud.

“Well, I’d say that went well,” the Doctor concluded joyfully, grinning at Louis.

The latter glared at him and started dusting off his clothes. The space station they had been visiting in the 27th century hadn’t had the most pleasant people aboard. Louis would keep in mind to never visit them again. But of course, the Doctor had quite a laugh.

“They  _ almost _ destroyed the TARDIS, but yes, it went super well,” Louis mocked with a huff, shaking his head. He went to pick his phone that he had forgotten on the coffee table, and was surprised to see a few messages from Harry. His eyes went wide when he caught the date on his lock screen. “Doctor?!” he yelled, turning to face the Time Lord who was busy examining his ship. “You were supposed to take me back on the 11th?!”

The Doctor put his hands on his hips, not looking at Louis as he rounded his police box for further inspection. “Well, I did.”

“Uh, no,” Louis almost shrieked in answer. He held his phone out to the alien, showing him the date. “We’re three days late! I missed the whole weekend  _ and _ Monday, Doctor!”

The Time Lord finally turned to look at him, but he didn’t glance once at the presented phone. “Oh well, what are three little days in a whole life?”

Louis opened his mouth but then closed it right away. It was useless to even begin to try. Groaning, he started rubbing his cheek with his hand. It was fine … He just had missed a whole day of school without even giving any explanation. And Harry had texted him wondering why he hadn’t showed up on Saturday morning. Harry was supposed to take him to some fancy property somewhere outside London, that supposedly served the best breakfast and tea of England. Not that Louis would ever know, since he had missed his rendezvous.

“Why, you had somewhere to be?” the Doctor asked, almost sounding accusatory. His attention was now fully on Louis. The latter tried not to squirm under the stare, because he felt like the Doctor was trying to probe at his soul. And Louis still didn’t know how to approach the Harry topic.

“No,” Louis finally replied the alien, sighing as he rubbed the furrow between his eyebrows. “Just had some classes to attend and kids to teach to, but … No big deal.”

“Well,” the Doctor said distractedly. “That’s not that I am reluctant to be stuck here, but I gotta fix her,” he told Louis, gesturing to his spaceship.

Louis dropped his hand, and frowned at the TARDIS. She looked good on the outside, and the smoke had mostly vanished. She had stopped making weird sounds, too. “How long will it take you?”

“Oh, you know…” The Doctor just said, waving a hand. He said no more, and entered the TARDIS.

Louis shook his head fondly despite himself. He made himself a cup of tea, and reread the messages Harry had sent him. The first one had been sent on Friday night.

_ I hope to see you tomorrow. _

_ Yours, Harry. _

Then they were from Saturday.

_ I do not think I recall the last time I’ve been stood up. Was it in 1854? _

_ Is everything all right? _

_ Harry. _

_ I know it has only been a few hours since my last text message, but I am starting to worry. Please, do let me know if you are all right, Louis. _

_ Sincerely, Harry. _

_ Please, I cannot bear the silence. _

Louis sighed around his cup of tea, chewing on his lips as he tried to come up with a decent apology. In the end, he settled for the truth.

_ Was supposed to come back sooner than that, in time for our trip. I am sorry, let me make it up to you tomorrow. _

It was vague enough, but Harry deserved the right explanation face-to-face.

Later, when Louis got out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth to check on the Doctor and ask if he wished to spend the night here, the TARDIS was no longer there.

And Harry hadn’t texted back.

*********

To say Louis was nervous to go back to Trap Street was an understatement. All the way to the city, he had been playing with his hands and more than once he had bumped into people in London, too distracted by his already heightened apprehension.

The street was crowder than usual, which made Louis even more anxious because of the looks he was receiving. Most of the aliens had the appearance of a human thanks to some technology, probably because some of them were going to venture outside. (Louis had learned that not every alien was allowed to go to London.) But most of them were also showing their true form, and while Louis was not afraid (because he had seen way too many aliens to be afraid), he was still feeling uneasy when he met the gaze of some Cyberman. The robot was standing near a fountain, no expression whatsoever on his metallic face. Not that it was surprising, but still. Louis averted his gaze.

He rounded a corner, knowing that his best chance of finding Harry was either the mansion itself or the mayor building. It was an Elizabethan building, built with stones. The ground floor was basically open, accessible via several arches, leading to a Square that also surrounded the building. There was a clock embed between the stones.

Louis stood a few moments, staring at the building and preparing his words. He was in the middle of his mental speech when Harry appeared from under the sheltered square. He was talking with some blonde haired-guy, who didn’t look much older than Louis and Harry themselves. Louis briefly wondered if he was human, or if he was an alien that had altered its appearance.

And as if sensing his presence, Harry averted his attention from his companion to look at Louis. Their eyes instantly met, and they didn’t break eye contact even when Harry started walking towards him. Louis didn’t even register if Harry had apologised to the blonde guy, but the latter followed him without a word, catching sight of Louis. He looked intrigued as to what had seemingly captured Harry’s whole attention.

When Harry was in front of Louis, all his prepared speech was thrown out of the window. (Not that he really had any prepared speech anyway.) “I’m sorry about Saturday,” he blurted out, tone dripping with regret. He hoped Harry wasn’t too mad, or disappointed. The last thing Louis had ever wanted was to make Harry unwanted or worried. It wasn’t like he had planned on standing him up, because he certainly hadn’t planned that, at all.

Harry was now looking him up and down, as if assuring himself that he was real. “Louis,” he breathed out, licking his lips. He sounded relieved. “I was worried when I didn’t hear from you.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis repeated. “I…” He was here to tell the truth. “I-I was with the Doctor. He got all the dates messed up.” Nothing passed on Harry’s face at the mention of the Time Lord, as if not at all surprised. And maybe it wasn’t a surprise. Harry knew Louis was still traveling with the Doctor. However, Louis still didn’t want to explain everything with an audience around, and Harry must have sensed it because he only nodded, before turning his head slightly to the blonde guy besides him.

“Niall, this is Louis Tomlinson. Louis, this is Niall Horan, an old friend of mine.”

Louis smiled politely, accepting the hand Niall was offering.

“Oh, you’re  _ the _ Louis,” the man suddenly exclaimed, taking Louis a bit off guard. “Harry wouldn’t stop checking his phone throughout the whole weekend. Zayn had to confiscate it.”

He had really made the young man worry, hadn’t he. Louis bit his lips, looking anxiously back at Harry. The latter was looking at Niall with one of his dark looks, one that Louis wouldn’t like to be on the receiving end. But the Niall guy didn’t seem fazed, and instead he clapped on Harry’s back with a boisterous laughter. “Well then, everything is okay, you see?”

Louis bit his lips again, but this time trying to bite back a laugh as well because the mortified expression on Harry’s face was too good to be true. It was the first time Louis had seen Harry truly … dare he say … embarrassed? This scene was straight from a movie; where the best friend would embarrass the other in front of their crush.

Harry wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulder. “That’s quite enough of you, Niall,” he said, his voice abnormally composed despite the look he had on. “I will see you tomorrow for the project.”

It was a clear dismissal, but Niall took the cue without protest. “It was nice to meet you, Louis.”

Louis nodded, beaming. “You, too.” He meant it. Niall seemed friendly. Definitely more friendly that Zayn had been on the first encounter. Louis hadn’t seen the man in a while, only twice or thrice when he accompanied Harry to the city, but that was it. He was glad he had met Niall, even briefly. Louis wondered what Harry and Niall’s backstory was, and he put the thought in the back corner of his mind for later. He wanted to know everything about Harry, including the relationships he still had to this day. It wasn’t like he wanted to know everything from Harry’s past, because the boy was allowed to have memories that only he knew of, but Louis was more than happy to know if Harry would even want to share.

“Let’s walk to the mansion, shall we?” Harry suggested when Niall left them alone. He offered his arm to Louis, and the latter had a hard time not smiling at the gesture. He intertwined his arm with Harry’s, feeling suddenly so much better with a bit of body contact with the man. He had missed him. Traveling with the Doctor was fun, but now that Louis had something waiting for him at home … Yeah, it was all different now, wasn’t it? And it scared him, how his feelings were growing, and growing. He didn’t know how Harry felt, because they hadn’t really talked about it. In fact, they really hadn’t talked about their relationship at all. They just … kissed, and made out, and touched each other, but it was usually just a caress on the arm, cheek, or something neck and collarbones, but it didn’t go far below that.

They walked in silence a few minutes, before Louis couldn’t take it. He inclined his head and looked at Harry. His profile was beautiful, and Louis wanted to run his finger over it. “Are you mad?”

Harry immediately looked at him, a frown appearing on his face. “Of course not. You have a life.”

Louis sighed, and he hadn’t even realised he had been holding out his breath in. “I thought you were … you didn’t reply to me.” Though Niall had pretty much given away the explanation for that.

Harry looked sheepish then, and Louis wondered if it had to do with what Niall had said. Harry confirmed his thoughts. “I kept looking at my phone during a meeting, waiting for a reply. Zayn snapped. He is the one who usually keeps me in check.” He licked his lips, his eyes softening as he observed Louis a few seconds in silence. “I was worried.”

Louis’ stomach clenched uncomfortably. “I’m sorry for making you worried.” He stopped in his walk, and Harry did too, looking at him in question. Louis didn’t let him say anything. Instead he tiptoed and kissed him on the mouth. It took Harry a millisecond before he returned the kiss, and Louis beamed contentedly when he felt Harry smiling against his lips. Their kisses were more teeth meeting teeth, but Louis didn’t mind at all.

Because kissing Harry felt like pure happiness.

*********

A few days later they finally got to have tea together under the spring sun. The property was indeed beautiful, like Harry had promised, and the sun was to set in a few hours. Bathing under the rays of sunshine felt wonderful, and sharing this moment with Harry was wonderful. He was wonderful.

They were sitting around a white metal iron patio furniture, the perfect spring table with a white porcelain set for tea. The whole outdoor set was cosy, with a mini castle behind them and green gardens before them. They had visited it earlier, and Louis had never been that crazy over gardens, but the gardeners had certainly put their whole heart into their work. It had been a beautiful afternoon spent with Harry, and now they were relaxing.

“That’s such a nice place,” Louis sighed contentedly, tilting his head back to let the sun bask on his skin. He hadn’t enjoyed a day outside like that in a while. “Isn’t it always depressing to not see the sun?” he asked, knowing Harry would understand he was referring to the Trap Street.

Harry looked at Louis over the rim of his teacup. His hair was growing a little longer, and if sometimes Louis was lucky enough, he could spot a few curls. He adored tucking them behind Harry’s ears. And Harry’s pale skin … His skin shone bright as the sun warmed it. Louis tried not to compare Harry as a vampire, but the immortality and paleness were too tempting.

“I must admit,” Harry replied, “I do miss it.” He caught Louis’ smirk, and he smiled in question. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Louis inclined his head as he observed Harry further. “I was just thinking that you look like Edward Cullen.”

“Who’s Edward Cullen?”

Louis barked a laughter, no longer surprised that sometimes modern references would go over Harry’s head. “He’s some vampire dude from a romance novel,” he replied, waving a dismissive hand.

Harry put his cup down, making a slight grimace at Louis’ words. “Vampires don’t exist.”

Louis arched an eyebrow. “They don’t?” He remembered the Doctor talking about vampires in Venice. Or, in fact, they were not vampires. Louis could not exactly recall the story. He had been too preoccupied thinking of Harry.

“No, they only exist in some fertile imaginations.”

Louis giggled, sipping on his tea. “You do fit the description, though,” he mumbled against the cup. He almost choked when he laughed again, after Harry playfully glared at him in indignation.

“I am not a vampire, thank you very much.”

Louis continued to laugh, glancing around them. They were the only ones on the terrace, but Louis still. “Lower your tone, Edward.”

Harry made a humming sound then, his thumb playing with the handle of his cup. “I was called Edward at some point.”

Louis straightened on his chair, elbows on the table as his whole attention was solely focused on Harry. (Wasn’t it always, though?) “Really?!” Oh, how he liked when Harry talked about the past, especially his. He would take any crumbles he could get.

Harry shrugged, looking down at his drink. “I was a Lord.”

Louis barely contained the roll of his eyes. “Of course you were. I am sure you had a lot of success around the ladies and lads, too.”

Harry looked up at that, a smirk touching his lips. “Jealous, Louis?”

Oh no, Louis did not say that because he was jealous. In all seriousness, he could never be jealous of Harry’s old lives. He just was sad he wasn’t there with him. “Me? Jealous?” He huffed, leaning back against the chair. “In your dreams, Haz.” Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. Louis wondered what made him do such a thing. “What?”

There was a softness in Harry’s smile then, as he shook his head a little, almost fondly. “Nothing.”

Then Louis realised. “Oh, is it the nickname? You like it, Haz?” He smirked proudly when he saw Harry smiling contentedly even more. He looked like a cat purring.

“I’ve never had nicknames before,” Harry confessed, and it was enough for Louis to sober up, his smile faltering a little. “I like it.”

The smile returned to Louis’ mouth, and he was taken with an overwhelming feeling to wrap Harry in his arms and never let go. “I like you.” The words were out in the open, and he did not even feel ashamed or embarrassed. Not when Harry’s gaze was anchored on his, and he was smiling like Louis had always wanted him to smile.

“I like you, too.”

Louis felt like he was back in high school, except the crush of his life was over twelve centuries older than him, and he had lived through so much. And though each day Louis learned more about Harry, he still could feel it …

He could feel that Harry was holding back on something. And Louis would wait until Harry would feel ready.

Louis was not going anywhere.

*********

**_Trap Street, somewhere in London, England_ **

**_June 2018_ **

“And that, is Ursa Minor,” Louis said, pointing at yet other stars in the sky. He and Harry were lying on a blanket in Harry’s immense backyard, observing the stars. They had been for the past hour, after having a delicious dinner once again provided by Harry, like on their first date. “It has one of the most famous stars, Polaris.” Louis lost himself in the contemplation, observing the long tail. 

“All right, you know your stars,” Harry complimented, chuckling adorably besides Louis.

He turned his head to look at the man, but found Harry already looking at him. Louis gulped. “Yeah, I know my shit,” he teased, because yes, that, he was good at.

“You learned all of that from your travels with the Doctor?”

Louis hadn’t expected the question. At the beginning, there was reservation and slight coolness whenever Harry talked about the Doctor, which had made Louis learn not to talk about the Time Lord. But ever since that timeline incident, Harry had inquired about Louis’ adventures, genuinely curious to know more. Louis guessed it was fair that Harry knew about his life with the Doctor when Louis knew about Harry’s life.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I did. I don’t know a quarter of the universe like he does, though,” he joked a little, his chuckles sounding odd. He really didn’t know how to thread the subject.

Harry nodded, turning his head to look back at the sky. Louis watched as Harry gulped and his Adam apple moved. “I’ve always wanted to see the stars,” Harry said then, voice faint. Louis still heard him.

“Maybe you can come with us next time,” Louis offered, but instantly regretted his words. He hadn’t even talked to the Doctor about Harry, and clearly these two had left on bad terms.

And as if confirming his suspicion, Harry huffed a little, not looking back at Louis. “I don’t think it would be a wise idea.” He turned his head, his somber green eyes fixed on Louis’. In spite of that, there was a soft smile on his lips. “But thank you for offering.”

Louis opened his mouth, ready to let the questions spill because he just wanted to know. But Harry moved suddenly, and then warm lips were on Louis’ and he forgot whatever he wanted to ask in the first place.

*********

Sometimes, the Doctor watched Louis with that look he usually had when he knew something you didn’t. It unnerved Louis, but he knew better than to ask anything.

Instead, they kept traveling through time and space, and he kept meeting with Harry after school.

He kept living different, separate lives.

*********

**_Trap Street, somewhere in London, England_ **

**_June 2018_ **

Louis took a deep sigh, feeling a bit stupid as he waited on Harry’s porch. He had been standing there for quite some time, and Harry must be questioning where he was now, but it was just— Louis apprehended the reaction. He and the Doctor had just come back from a planet from the future, where every person living on there had … red hair. So, naturally, Louis had dyed his hair red. He looked good, if he could say so himself, and it was probably stupid of him to be fretting over Harry’s reaction.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Louis shook his head and raised his fist to the door, knocking. He was overreacting. Harry was always so sweet, and there was no way he would ever say something bad about the colour, even if he didn’t like it. Louis was smitten with Harry, but so was the boy, and Louis prided himself in knowing that fact by now.

The door opened, and Louis’ eyes were slightly dazzled with the lights inside. He had spent a good fifteen minutes outside in the dark after all.

“There you are,” Harry said, and Louis could hear the tenderness in his voice, and it was enough for Louis’ heart and stress to melt away.

Louis bit his lips as he watched in silence Harry’s eyes traveling from Louis’ face to his hair. His eyes wrinkled then, because of the huge smile overtaking his mouth, dimples on full display. “Red really looks good on you, Lou,” he complimented earnestly, clearly observing Louis appreciatively.

Louis did  _ not _ squirm under his gaze. He lifted his chin, smirking satisfiedly. “Thanks.” He was acting confident, brushing the compliment as if he hadn’t been scared of Harry’s reaction a mere minute ago. But no one knew that but himself.

“You look really hot.”

Now,  _ that _ ripped the smirk right off Louis’ face. Harry was licking his lips, and the gesture was almost obscene and awfully attracting that it almost got a groan out of Louis. He didn’t expect this turn of events.

“Do I?” Louis said, smacking his lips together and then licking them slowly, making a show.

Harry’s eyes finally left Louis’ hair to be suddenly seemingly fixed on Louis’ mouth. “Yeah,” he whispered. He cleared his throat then, lifting his eyes to look into Louis’. “Pardon me for being so bold, but you really are hot.”

Louis’ smile was too big, hurting his cheeks. He didn’t hold back the amused laugh he let out, before he shook his head and said, “Stop it.” Then he threw his arms right around Harry’s neck, who immediately reacted by wrapping his around Louis’ waist.

“It’s true,” Harry laughed as well, and Louis swallowed the sound by connecting their lips, their noses bumping under the sudden gesture. Harry almost went backward, but he was good at not losing his balance, while also holding Louis in his arms. 

“I made dinner,” Harry managed to whisper quickly when their lips detached a second for them to breath. They were literally making out in the entry, Harry’s door very much opened still.

“Yeah?” Louis panted against his lips. “I think I can jump to dessert straight away.” He was surprised with how bold and wanting he felt. But it was too many days of him and Harry turning around each other, and it felt harder to control himself. The air had changed around them, and Harry definitely seemed on the same page as him. “If that’s okay with you,” Louis still checked, voice murmuring and almost hesitating.

Harry’s eyes traveled between his, and they were so close, it was impossible for Louis to miss the way Harry’s inviting lips formed into a gentle smile. He leaned forward, catching Louis’ lips in nothing but a tender manner. “Definitely,” he murmured back.

And he jumped on Louis’ mouth again. This time, they didn’t stop kissing, not even for making the journey upstairs.

*********

Louis woke up to a room plunged in darkness. He felt lost a moment, being sure that it was morning, before he remembered where he was. He didn’t even try to hide the smile taking over his entire face. He turned his head, and the sight that blessed him was one he’d never forget.

Harry was sleeping on his stomach, left cheek completely plastered against the pillow. His lips were slightly parted, and they looked plump, still a bit bruised from Louis’ administrations. He felt something in his stomach, maybe butterflies but most definitely happiness. It only intensified when Harry’s left arm moved on the bed. It had been situated between their bodies, but then, as if searching for Louis, his arm wrapped around Louis’ tummy, and Harry scooted closer.

Louis was unable to stop smiling.

*********

“Aren’t you gonna help?” Harry asked, flipping a pancake.

“Nope,” Louis replied, popping the ‘p’ and grinning when Harry threw him a supposedly annoyed look, even though he looked anything but annoyed.

“You’re hopeless,” Harry retorted, a smile playing on his lips.

“Hey, you’re the chef,” Louis countered, playing with his legs. He was perched on the kitchen counter, and he had no intention of budging from up there. “If you don’t want burnt pancakes, it’s best you do it yourself.”

Harry shook his head, trying to hide a smile, but Louis could definitely see it. He loved that. He loved that he could make Harry smile nonstop. It was such a contrast with the man he had met after all those years. It was everything Louis had ever wanted, when he first stumbled upon this frightened young Viking.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a phone started ringing. Louis looked for the source of the ringing, but it sounded like it wasn’t in the room.

“Can I trust you not to burn the whole place down while I go answer that?” Harry asked, a tone and a smirk full of teasing.

Louis reluctantly pushed himself off, flipping Harry off in the process. The latter only laughed, pecking him on the mouth quickly before he went to fetch his phone. Louis was onto his second pancake, smiling like an idiot when he was thinking how domestic they looked like, when Harry came back.

“I’m really sorry, Lou, but I gotta go downtown to take care of something.”

Louis put the last pancake made on the pile of other pancakes. He frowned and glanced at Harry. “Is everything ok?”

Harry waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, just some minor issue in the streets. I shouldn’t be gone for too long.”

It was an invitation to stay, and who was Louis to say no? He was relieved, because he didn’t want to do anything else but spend his Sunday with Harry. He smiled at the boy, and nodded. “Alright. I’ll wait for you.”

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head. “Don’t wait for me. The pancakes will be cold.” He took a step forward, finally back into Louis’ space. With a finger, he pushed Louis’ strand of hair behind his ear. “Try not to destroy my house, okay?”

“Fuck off,” Louis laughed, pushing his hand away.

Harry winked, then pecked his mouth quickly. As he was about to leave, he surprised Louis by saying, “You can read my diaries in my absence, if you wish.”

Louis almost dropped the last of the pancake. He turned around to face Harry. His face was serious, sincere. “I can?” Louis asked, pleasantly shocked. It wasn’t like it was the first time Harry had mentioned the diaries. In fact, he had told Louis the first day they met again that he could check his diaries, but Louis never really thought he truly meant it. He thought those books were Harry’s privacy, and that there were things written in there that were only for Harry’s eyes to read.

But apparently, Harry didn’t really see it that way. He shrugged at Louis, casual as ever. “Of course you can, my love.”

It was the first time Harry had ever used a pet name. They usually called each other by their nicknames. Louis didn’t know if Harry had even realised he had said it. It had come out naturally, so Louis tried to compose himself, even though his heart had missed a jump at that. He cleared his throat, rubbing one arm with his hand, hesitant still. He crossed his arms. “Isn’t there personal stuff in there that I am not supposed to read?”

“No.”

That made Louis arch his eyebrows. Because that was some bullshit right there. “You don’t have secrets?” he teased, hoping the light tone would be nonchalant enough. Even though it was Harry who had thrown the suggestion at Louis first, he still was unsure Harry wouldn’t take it back.

“I don’t, no.”

Louis squinted his eyes now, taking one step closer at Harry. He tilted his head after licking his lips. “Everybody has secrets,” he said in a low, gentle tone. He uncrossed his arms, one finger intertwining with one of Harry’s. “Especially one who has lived more than one life.”

Harry smiled, but it was tight. “Not me.”

“Mm-mmh.”

They stared into each other’s eyes a few seconds before Harry spoke. “Does the Doctor have secrets?”

Louis was taken aback at the mention of the Time Lord. He tried not to appear affected, shrugging in answer. “He wouldn’t be the Doctor otherwise.”

He expected Harry to retort something, but instead the young man leaned in, his warm lips pleasantly surprising Louis as he captured them in a deep, long kiss. “I really have to go.” Louis chewed on his own lips as Harry took a step back. He watched as Harry grabbed the coat from the coat hanger. He looked back as Louis as he said, “I meant it, you know. You can read them.”

Louis opened his mouth, then closed it. Finally, he nodded, smiling softly at Harry as he opened the door for him. “Come back to me soon, darling?”

Harry leaned into his space again, smiling down at Louis with one of Louis’ favourite smiles. He seemed to be pleased by the pet name. “I promise, my love.” He pecked Louis on the mouth again, and disappeared into the endless night of the Trap Street.

*********

As if dragging the moment, Louis decided to take a shower before heading to Harry’s secret garden. When the man had once said he had a library, Louis didn’t think much of it. He thought he meant shelves filled with books. He really didn’t think Harry meant a  _ room _ full of books. But really, Louis realised he should have expected it. After all, one immortal didn’t walk the Earth and only had a few books on a shelf. Of course he’d have an entire room.

The library was a dark room, with bleak and faded shelves. It expectedly smelled like old books, but there was a whole ambiance in this room that felt almost suffocating. Louis walked carefully between the aisles, almost afraid to disturb the quietness of the room. There were too many books aligned on the shelves, and Louis knew it was to be expected, but it was still an odd sight.

When he stopped in front of a random shelf, he hesitated a good moment to pick a book. In the end, he got for one with the darkest cover. Taking a deep breath, as if preparing himself, he opened the book in a rapid movement before he could change his mind. His eyes traveled swiftly between the pages, sheets of paper marked by the time and oldness. Some of them were tinted by ink, but some were stained with something different. When Louis realised those were tears, his heart clenched in his chest.

And that was when he found the passage; his eyes scanning the words Harry had written so many years ago.

_ ‘When I first met the Doctor, I saw the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. I never knew that loneliness would soon become my companion. I’ve been carrying that Mire repair kit around my neck for centuries, and yet I have to witness everyone else die around me. I watched people die. I lost everyone. _

_ How could I choose between my two sick children? I just could not.’ _

Louis stopped reading, shutting his eyes. He didn’t want to read this. He had read enough. Whatever Harry had said, it wasn’t his place to read Harry’s deepest and saddest thoughts. It just didn’t feel right. It just felt too painful. Louis wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Louis?”

Louis’ head snapped to the direction of the voice. Harry was standing there, apparently having found Louis even in the maze of that library of his. Louis didn’t think he would be back so soon, but he felt relieved that he did.

“Louis, why are you crying?”

Louis didn’t realise he was crying. He brought a hand to his cheek, feeling the wetness of it. Through a sob, he answered, “Your children—” But he couldn’t finish his sentence.

Harry’s face morphed into realisation when his eyes fell to the closed book in Louis’ trembling hands. There was a phantom of sadness over his traits, but otherwise nothing else. No tears, as if Harry had run out of them a long time ago. “Oh, Louis,” he said sadly, when in reality, Louis was sad for him. Harry took the necessary steps, and then his arms were around Louis’. He swayed them, comforting Louis as he cried stupidly against his torso.

And just like that, as if Louis had opened Pandora’s box, Harry was brought back in time as he remembered exactly the last time he had opened that very same book.

*********

**_London, England_ **

**_September, 1651_ **

When Harry arrived at his gloomy mansion, his servant Clayton immediately rushed at his side to take his coat off. The half blind man had always been kind to Harry, and that painful reminder only added guilt to Harry because of what he had been planning to do with him if the Doctor hadn’t actually intervened.

_ “Oh, Hrosskel, son of Selkollr … What happened to you?” _ the Doctor had said.

_ “You did, Doctor. You happened.” _

_ “If Louis was there—” _

_ “Don’t! I know what you’re doing.” _

Harry closed his eyes, half annoyed at himself and half disgusted. He hadn’t realised he was biting too hard on his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

“Are you quite all right, Sir?” Clayton inquired, the worry so sincere in his voice. It only made Harry hate himself even more.

He looked at the old man, not having even realised he had been standing in the hall for way too long. His servant was looking at him with a concerned expression, eyes unseeingly searching Harry’s face.

“Yes, Clayton,” Harry replied once he regained the faculty to speak. His voice sounded weak. “I am quite all right.”

The man gave him a small smile, his fingers playing together. “Do you want me to prepare something to eat, my Lord?”

Harry could not imbibe anything right now. He cleared his throat. “No, that will not be necessary, Clayton. You may retire.”

The servant bowed in obedience, disappearing into the servant quarter in no time. When Harry finally decided to move, slowly making his way to his apartment upstairs, he tried to ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Before he could fully think about it, he found himself standing inside his private library. The room was dark, only slightly illuminated by the torch in Harry’s hand. It smelled like old books, but if you’d ask Harry, he’d say the place smelled mostly like a disease, invisible to a bare eye, but well and truly there. It smelled like loneliness, wanting for Harry to take a pen and fill the pages, fill the emptiness.

He sighed when he arrived in front of a specific section. The flame of his torch was dancing as he searched for the particular book. When he found what he was looking for, he hesitated, his hand in mid-air. Exhaling deeply, he drew the book and opened it in a sudden movement before he could change his mind.

Sometimes, he marvelled at the way the words in his diaries could still be readable. The stains had been weakness on his part, tears that he had allowed to flow. That time was over. Even when he found the passage, bringing the torch closer to read the inked words he had written so many years ago, he felt nothing but emptiness.

_ ‘(...) and yet I have to witness everyone else die around me. I watched people die. I lost everyone. _

_ How could I choose between my two sick children? I just could not.’ _

Harry shut his eyes, efficiently stopping his reading. He promptly put the book away on the shelves among the other books, where it belonged. It was simple, it was easy. Just like that, he could shut down the memory and put it away.

He licked his lips, tasting salt on his tongue. Outside, the rain was pouring loudly, in synchronisation with the tears that had finally made a comeback. He had tried so hard not to let them fall. He was pretty sure he could even hear his lost children crying in the distance.

_ “It can't have been easy … Outliving the people you love …” _ The Doctor had whispered, his tone almost hurt on Harry’s behalf. Oh, how Harry had wanted to slap the Time Lord right then.

Harry breathed out shakily, bringing one hand to his neck, where only a few hours ago, he would have found the Mire repair kit around his neck.

_ “Why are you still alone? What happened to the second immortality charge I gave you?” _

_ “No one's good enough.” _

Harry remembered the way the Doctor had shaken his head, a reprimanding look on his face as if scowling Harry like a child. Harry had thought the Doctor really didn’t have the right to say anything, considering Harry was stuck in his eternal life because of him.

The Time Lord had looked into Harry’s eyes then, a serious look on.  _ “Humans need shared experiences, Harry. It isn't right for you to be on your own.” _

But that was just it, wasn’t it? Harry was alone, and he always would be. He didn’t need anyone, and he certainly didn’t need the pain anymore, the aching feeling of losing someone you care about. Because when you gave someone a piece of your heart, and they left … It was just too painful.

Harry could not do this again.

So from now on, Harry would see loneliness not as a curse, but as a blessing. He would not befriend anyone again, nor will he love someone ever again. Because in the end, we were born alone, we would live alone and we would die alone. Only through love and friendship could we create the illusion for the moment that we were not alone.

But Harry hadn’t taken into account Louis Tomlinson.

*********

**_Back to the present_ **

Louis felt Harry tighten his arms around him, and he let his head fall against Harry’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to say to Harry, because no words would ever be enough? “I am so sorry for all the pain you had to endure,” he still said, though it didn’t feel like it was enough.

Harry’s hand found his hair, threading his fingers in. “It was a long time ago, Louis.” There was no tremor in his voice.

Louis frowned, pulling away to look into Harry’s eyes. They were devoid of tears still. “It still matters. Harry … You’re not alone anymore.”

Louis only vaguely registered the faint sound coming out Harry’s mouth, his gaze captivated by what he saw in Harry’s eyes then. Louis wasn’t sure he could ever describe what it was, but he was pretty sure it was something close to … love.

Harry urged forward and kissed Louis. They kissed for so long, so ardently, that it became painful for Louis not to chase for air. When they parted, they were both panting hard, but Louis still spoke, feeling like he had to voice his promise to Harry.

“You’ve been alone for so long ... Please, let me …”

Whatever he wanted to say died on his lips as Harry kissed him again.

*********

“What happened to the Mire repair kit?” Louis asked in a whisper. They were back in Harry’s bed, Louis playing with Harry’s t-shirt. “You don’t have to tell me,” he rushed to say when Harry didn’t immediately answer.

Harry stayed quiet for so long, staring at the ceiling, that for a moment, Louis thought he was not going to get his answer. But then, he murmured, “I gave it to someone.”

Louis blinked, but stayed silent, waiting. When Harry didn’t say anything else, he propped himself on his elbow, eyes traveling his lover’s face. Harry was still staring at the ceiling, but upon Louis’ action, he finally met his gaze.

“Will you tell me?” Louis dared to ask. He wondered if Harry was going to tell him to check his diaries because he could not remember, like that first time they dined together. Harry had confided that he couldn’t always tell stories because his memory was too foggy.

Louis waited, but Harry didn’t open up.

Louis let it go for now, nosing Harry’s neck in comfort.

*********

**_London, England_ **

**_September, 1651_ **

Harry didn’t know how long he stayed there, sitting at his table in the small alehouse. The Doctor had left a few minutes ago, but Harry had been unable to move. He was on his third drink now, or maybe he was lying and he’d lost count. If he was being honest, the content wasn’t very tasteful, but it’d have to do. The place was starting to become less crowded, except for a few wasted men still present in the inn. Even Sam had left earlier.

One guy from the group of intoxicated men was sleeping, snoring loudly with his head resting on his hand, an elbow propped on the table. Harry was pretty sure the man was going to fall off at some point, but really, it didn’t matter. Harry didn’t care about his surroundings. He was too busy thinking, his mind replaying the conversation he’d had with the Doctor earlier, only two hours ago. Once again the alien, who owned a spaceship that could travel through time and space, had left Harry. He had abandoned him once again.

_ “I have waited longer than I should ever have lived! I have lost more than I can even remember! Please, Doctor! Just get me out of this! I want more than this! I deserve more than this!” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Why not? Why not?!” _

_ “Because it wouldn't be good, Hrosskel.” _

_ “I am not Hrosskel any more.” _

(…)

_ “You're still not going to take me with you, are you?” _

_ “People like us, we go on too long. We forget what matters. The last thing we need is each other. We need the mayflies. See, the mayflies, they know more than we do. They know how beautiful and precious life is because it's fleeting … I looked into your eyes and I saw my worst fears. Weariness … Emptiness.” _

Harry’s hand tightened around his glass as he sucked on his lips. He knew he was being harsh on the Time Lord - after all the Doctor had saved his life all those years ago. So yes, maybe in a way, Harry should be grateful for the Doctor. But there was so much more.

_ "Why should I be responsible for you?” _

_ “You made me immortal!” _

_ “I saved your life! I didn't know that your heart would rust because I kept it beating. I didn't think your conscience would need renewing, that the well of human kindness would run dry. I just wanted to save a terrified young man’s life.” _

_ “You didn't save my life, Doctor. You trapped me inside it! And now I've found someone who can set me free. Someone who understands.” _

Harry inhaled shakily, his jaw tightening as he shook his head, as if he could make the memories go away like that. For now, he knew he couldn’t. He had always hated how his brain couldn’t always keep in mind all his memories, but this once, he almost wished he could forget everything.

_ “You're playing with fire, Hrosskel! Open that portal and you have no idea what horrors might come through!” _

_ “That's as good a reason as any to do it.” _

_ “You're not like this … I know you're not.” _

_ “This is exactly what I'm like. This is what you made of me.” _

(…)

_ “No! Hrosskel, no! No!” _

Harry clutched his eyes shut, so hard it almost hurt. The universe was so vast, and he wanted to explore all of it. He was tired of walking down this planet he knew too well. It had been too long. But he never thought he could do something so dark, and for such selfish reasons.

He sniffed, shaking his head once again. His morose thoughts couldn’t let go of him for now, and he shouldn’t dwell on them either. He had no choice now; he was condemned to walk around the Earth, and too bad if he didn’t want to. He was stuck here, with those stupid filthy humans.

A flash of blue eyes crossed his mind, and Harry almost gasped with the hitting memory. Chasing it away, he gulped down the rest of his drink. He clapped the glass down on the table more forcefully than intended to, and he winced at the sound, especially when the bartender gave him a quizzical expression.

When the man noticed Harry’s empty glass, he headed towards his table. “Everything all right, Lord Maxwell?”

Harry forced a smile, not even looking at the man when he answered. “Yes. Thank you.” He really did not know why he thought Stewart Maxwell would be a good name, but he had to find one. As much as he liked to be called ‘Me’, it wasn’t the most fitting name. And why did it matter anyway? In a few years Harry would have to change his whole name - again.

The bartender didn’t push it, because he knew it wasn’t his business. He nodded at Harry, cleaning his table and a few others and then walking away.

Harry was left alone once again with his thoughts, in spite of wanting to be. He sighed and rubbed a hand on his face, his mind replaying the awful events of the day. Harry truly wished he could pause his brain, because he didn’t want to think about them. Because he could not believe what had happened. What would've happened if the Doctor hadn’t intervened?

Harry could not believe he had almost killed a man today.

*********

**_Back to the present_ **

Louis could not know.

So instead Harry told him something else. He spoke of living in a small village, slowly being infected by the plague. Louis tensed in his arms, hand rested on Harry’s tummy, but the latter continued. He could share this story with Louis.

“I had married a young woman. She was my age when I became an immortal. If I am being honest, I never intended to enter any romantic relationship, less alone marry someone.”

“Why not?” Louis asked slowly, his thumb carressing Harry’s hip, before he stopped. “I mean, it’s a stupid question.” Harry could practically hear Louis admonishing himself. It made him smile. “Of course it’s a stupid question.”

“If you’re thinking how immortality could be a problem, then yes, this was the main reason,” Harry confirmed, rubbing Louis’ arm reassuringly. “But it also always made me feel a bit weird, because even though she looked my age, I was so much older than her. I had lived decades, and she wasn’t even born.”

Louis scrunched his nose. “Yeah, I get what you mean. It’s a main issue in those vampire books.”

“You read lots of vampire books, then?” Harry chuckled.

Louis rose his head from Harry’s tummy, glaring at him. “I had a phase. Whatever.” He rested his head back. “Keep going, Harold.”

Harry hid his grin in Louis’ hair, kissing it. “But love is a strong emotion. We fell in love. We—” He paused, and Louis blinked, waiting in silence for him to continue. He didn’t dare to move. “We had two children. And only one stone to make one of them immortal when the plague was there. I couldn’t choose.” Another silence. “They both died. My wife followed a month after.”

Louis propped himself on his elbow to look at Harry. The former Viking was staring ahead, at his bedroom wall. Eventually, his eyes moved to return Louis’ look.

“I-I’m so sorry, Harry,” Louis breathed out sadly. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it must have been. Losing a child is painful enough, but losing two, then the person you loved … he didn’t even want to imagine. He just knew it must have hurt like hell.

“Now, don’t start using that tone with me,” Harry said, forcing himself to smile.

Louis frowned. “What tone?”

Harry’s phantom smile disappeared. “That tone that means you pity me. I don’t need your pity, Louis.”

Louis blinked, taken aback an instant. “I’m not— That’s not what I’m doing.”

Harry looked away, eyes staring at the wall ahead again. “I’ve seen enough pity in this world to recognize it.”

Louis repositioned himself by sitting on the bed this time, legs crossed. He stared at Harry a few seconds, hoping the boy would catch his eyes again, but he didn’t. So Louis looked down at Harry’s hands, and without thinking, he took them into his. It worked, snapping Harry’s gaze right to Louis.

“I wouldn’t be human if I didn’t feel sorry,” Louis confessed in a whisper. “But I don’t pity you. I admire you strength—”

Harry laughed, but it lacked humour. It sounded bitter. He shook his head, looking away again. It wasn’t like Harry. He always maintained Louis’ gaze. Sometimes, at the beginning it had been almost intimidating, when Louis didn’t really know how to act around Harry. When he didn’t know what Harry’s eyes really meant. Now he knew. Harry looked … ashamed. And his suspicion was confirmed when Harry said, “You wouldn’t say that if I knew the things I did.”

Louis gulped, whispering, “You can tell me. You can tell me anything.”

“No.”

“Why not …?”

This time, Harry let it all out. “Because I am ashamed of what I did!”

A pregnant pause followed his confession, where the two men stared into each other’s eyes. Harry’s dark green eyes were glassy, there was a furrow between his brows and his lips were turned upside down. He closed his eyes a brief second, sighing as he looked down. Then, he looked at Louis straight into his eyes. “I am not the person you first met, Louis. I did a few horrendous things. A man almost died because of me.”

Louis sat there in silence, processing his words. “So many people almost died because of me when I traveled with the Doctor—”

“It’s not the same thing!” Harry cut him off sharply. “You did not want to kill anyone!”

Louis closed his mouth, biting down his lip. “No, I never wanted anyone dead.” He looked away an instant, hesitating. When he looked back at Harry, the boy was still staring right into his soul. “Did you, Harry?”

Harry looked away, and this time when he stared into blankness, Louis was sure he was seeing pictures of the past. “It was never my intention,” Harry finally answered, and Louis managed to inhale once again.

Harry was so adamant on not telling Louis. But just as Louis had made a way into his memory after all this time, he had made a way to his heart. He deserved the truth, and only the truth. 

It would be up to him then, to stay or leave.

Thing was, Harry wasn’t sure he was ready to lose Louis.

Harry blinked and looked at Louis, who was, oh so patiently waiting for him to talk.

So Harry took a deep breath, and let the words spill.

*********

**_London_ **

**_September, 1651_ **

Harry could not believe he had almost killed a man today.

It was known to everyone that Harry and Sam Swift never got along - they both had a reputation of great thievery. There always had been animosity between the two of them, a competition that both men desperately wanted to win. There was ego, and pride and just hatred sometimes, yes. And on top of that, the man was an annoying human being, but it didn’t mean he deserved to die. He and Harry had history, it was true, as they had their shares of competitions.

Harry had started his double life as a Lord versus a criminal when he started becoming bored of mundanity. ( _ “Clearly, you don't need money … So why do you rob?” “For the adventure, Doctor! Isn't that what life's all about?”) _ He had settled on only stealing from wealthy people, so that he could give to the poor. Which, he knew, was maybe quite hypocritical of him, considering he lived in a big mansion with a servant. Harry had centuries of wealth behind him, and most of the time he did try to get rid of useless things. He tried to keep objects with personal and sentimental attachments, but it had proven to be a hard ask when his memory often failed him.

Anyway, Swift wasn’t a person Harry was really fond of. But what he had done today … It had almost been irreversible. Besides nearly sacrificing someone’s life, he had put many more in danger. And all of this was because he had selfishly wanted to leave Earth.

A few months ago, he had encountered a fire-breathing alien called Leandro, who had claimed he was from a planet called Delta Leonis. The outer creature had captured Harry’s attention, and he had informed Harry that he could open a portal for him to leave Earth, Harry had seen this as his one and only opportunity. 

But there was always a price to pay for freedom.

Opening a huge portal required the life energy of someone. In other words, a death was needed. When Harry had learned the condition, he hadn’t thought twice. He had accepted it without hesitating, wanting to carry on with the plan, no matter what. All he wanted was to leave this planet, and if he had to kill somebody, well … He had an old and useless servant at his disposition, who was near death anyway - no one would miss him.

However, in addition to death, because nothing was ever easy, Leandro had told Harry that they needed something. Something called the ‘Eyes of Hades’, a powerful and alien gem that had found its way on Earth. Besides being a good thief, Harry was also good at finding objects. His lead had quickly gotten him to rob a rich couple, the Fanshawes, who were in possession of the gem. 

Harry had thought of everything. While the couple had been on their way to the city in their stagecoach through the woods, Harry had stopped it, threatening the couple with his favourite gun. (That he had not really intended to use. He never harmed anybody.) And he had almost gotten his hands on the ‘Eyes of Hades’, stone turned into a necklace, if it hadn’t been for another person inviting themself into the scenario.

The Doctor.

Because  _ of course _ the Doctor had been looking for the ‘Eye of Hades’ as well.

_ (“You mean … You haven't come for me?” _

_ “No. It was just a coincidence … Oh, Hrosskel, I'm sorry.” _

_ “Who's Hrosskel?” _

_ “You are …? That's your name? Hrosskel, son of Selkollr? Do you remember?) _

That only made things difficult for Harry afterwards. He had to think of a second plan to retrieve the object, without the Doctor knowing his little project. Because there was no doubt that if the Doctor knew, he would try to prevent Harry from achieving his goal. The alien could never resist saving the day after all.

The only good thing coming out of the Doctor’s return, was that it allowed Harry to spill his bitter feelings regarding the alien; how Harry hated the guy for leaving him all alone on Earth, for not taking him onboard while the alien traveled through space and time.

_ (“You still won't take me with you. You gad about while I trudge through the centuries, day by day, hour by hour. Do you ever think or care what happens after you've flown away? I live in the world you leave behind, because you abandoned me to it.”) _

Harry hated The Doctor.

Things had gotten more complicated afterwards. Somehow, Swift, sticking his nose everywhere, had gotten involved and soon enough Harry had found himself consumed in rage. He had been so close to his goal, he just needed to go through the plan … One life … one life, and freedom was at his reach. 

But he couldn’t.

In the end, Leandro took initiatives. He had fired a gun. Harry had watched his enemy’s body fall to his feet as Leandro placed the gem on Swift’s body.

And that was when Harry had faced the gravity of the situation.

A portal had opened itself in the sky. It hadn’t been an empty portal, leading to freedom. No, on the other side, the Leonians had been waiting for their leader Leandro, with the simple intention of invading the planet.

_ (“No! Doctor, what have I done? What have I done to these people? Stop this, Leandro! They are defenceless!” _

_ “Hrosskell … He doesn't care.” _

_ “But I do … Oh, God, I do. I actually do. I- I care!”) _

Of course, the Doctor had saved the day. Harry had to close the portal. The only thing he could have thought of, was that he needed to neutralise the effect of the ‘Eyes of Hades’. Without thinking, he had given Swift - his enemy - the only thing that allowed Harry to live on.

He had given Swift the other Mire repair kit.

And so Swift had been resurrected, just like Harry had been all those years ago.

_ (“Doctor… Is Sam immortal now? I hate the guy, but I didn’t want him to get hurt. but I need to know.” _

_ “Do you want him to be?” _

_ “I don't think I want anyone to be.”) _

The portal had disappeared then, along with Leandro and his people.

And that had been that.

A catastrophe had been avoided, but Harry’s humanity hadn’t been left intact afterwards.

The Doctor had had a long and serious conversation with Harry afterwards, in that same pub Harry was in right now. He had told Harry that they couldn’t travel together still, because Harry’s point of view was too much like his own, and he needed someone who saw things differently.

Harry thought it was bullshit.

And so The Doctor left again.

He left Harry on this earth, a burden on his shoulder and a mind full of regrets.

*********

**_Back to the present_ **

Louis stared at Harry, processing everything. Silence had fallen over them, and it almost felt suffocating. He had listened to Harry's tell without interrupting, and had almost felt like he had been present with Harry as the boy faced his decisions and consequences. And yes, what he had wanted to do had been horrible, but he hadn’t been a lost cause. He had actually saved the man’s life in the end.

Louis took a small intake of breath. “Is that why you didn’t want to tell me? Because of something you almost did because you were controlled by some alien?”

“Louis, I wasn’t controlled. I  _ wanted _ to do it.”

“He took advantage of your pain and anger, and he used it against you. And do you know how many people the Doctor wanted dead? I still hang out around the old man,” Louis tried to joke.

Harry shook his head. “It’s not the same thing.”

“But you didn’t do it, Harry.” Louis said forcefully, taking Harry’s hands in his. The latter looked surprised, wide eyes looking up at Louis. “You didn’t go through with it. None of it. You realised how many innocent people were gonna die if you let those aliens pass through, and you _stopped_ Leandro. You didn't kill Swift. You _saved_ him.”

“But I almost did it,” Harry countered shakily, eyes infinitely sad, full of regrets to this day. 

“But you didn’t,” Louis repeated, squeezing his hands hard now. “In the end, you did the right thing. Harry …” Louis inhaled deeply. “You’ve been through so much,  _ too _ much for a human, and I can’t pretend to understand the pain you have felt, and that you still feel to this day.” Louis rests a hand on Harry’s chest, where his heart is. “But that pain makes you human. You are not some monster. You’re not like Leandro. And I’m sorry again that you had to go through all of his alone. But … you’re not alone anymore.” Harry closed his eyes and one tear fell down. Louis wiped it away and cupped Harry’s cheek. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open, and his mouth fell open in a small choked gasp.

Louis let go of Harry’s hands to do what he had wanted to do ever since he had laid his eyes on Hrosskel. He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him ever so tight. 

But then Harry pulled out, his glassy green eyes meeting Louis’. “I love you too, Louis.”

Louis smiled, but it fell quickly when Harry captured his lips into a kiss, that grew deeper than what Louis had expected. It was like Harry was pouring his feelings into the kiss, like he was apologising and seeking comfort at the same time. 

So Louis pushed back and kissed him as deeply as he could, and soon enough all Louis could register was Harry’s lips on his skin, his hands on his body, the occasional gasps leaving Harry’s mouth. Louis loved hearing him, and tonight more than ever.

It felt too hot, even with their naked bodies skin to skin. When Harry thrusted, Louis threw his head on the pillow, gasping as Harry’s hot lips were on his neck, then his chin, his cheek, his ear. “Say my name, Louis.”

Another thrust. Louis gasped, “Harry.”

He felt Harry’s hair tickling his skin when he shook his head. His lips had found Louis’ neck again, his favourite spot. “Not this one.”

Louis opened his eyes, aware of his pants and the way his heart was beating too fast, how Harry’s body felt too hot and too good against his, how he felt inside him. And when Harry moved his hips again, burying deeper, Louis screamed, “Hrosskel!”

Everything felt so overwhelming. It was almost as if they were back at the village. Louis wondered what it would have been if he had lived back then. Would they have met? Would they have fallen in love? Would they have sneaked into one of the houses and made love on a pile of hay?

Their story was not an ordinary one, but then again, Louis’ life hadn’t been ever since he had been traveling. He had seen wonders and planets, admired treasures and dreamed of more.

But Harry,  _ Hrosskel _ , was the best thing of all time. He was like a tidal wave, impacting Louis’ life on so many levels. Somehow, even separated by centuries, they had found each other.

And Louis loved him. In this life, and in another life. 

*********

Louis really didn’t want to wake up, but the audible sound in the room got his attention. The only advantage of the constant night camping on the street, was that you wouldn’t wake up with rays of sunshine blinding you. Because of course Harry’s mansion was devoid of any shutters.

Louis hummed, making Harry acknowledge that he was awake. The bed dipped as Harry sat besides him. Louis hummed again when a warm hand started caressing the cheek that wasn’t plastered against the pillow. “Mm-mmh. Where are you going?” he asked, voice way too raspy but he didn’t care. He cracked an eye open, watching with a satisfied inner smile as Harry was watching him. There was a clear fond smile occupying his mouth.

“I’ll just have to attend some Mayor matters,” Harry answered, running a hand through Louis’ hair.

Louis brought one of his hands from under the duvet, almost shivering and missing the heat. His hand found his phone, and he squinted his eyes when trying to read the time. 8am. He could sleep in one or two hours, couldn’t he? “Will you be back for breakfast?” he sighed, locking his phone and closing his eyes. He really wanted to have breakfast with Harry.

“I’ll make you pancakes again,” Harry promised.

Louis liked the sound of that. “Then we have a deal,” he said, hearing the smile in his own voice.

“That we do,” replied Harry in the same tone. When he opened his eyes again, Harry’s eyes met his, before he grinned and leaned in to kiss Louis on the forehead. “I will see you later. In the meantime, you can sleep in.”

“I’m counting on it,” Louis huffed, and Harry grinned again, his dimples appearing. Louis liked them. It meant he was going to have a good day.

*********

Louis woke up to a plate full of pancakes.

As he said, he knew it was going to be a good day.

*********

**_Planet Oxis_ **

**_November, 3440_ **

Louis’ stomach was hurting with how much he was laughing. He ran through the TARDIS’ doors, followed by the Doctor. The latter was not laughing, but he was definitely beaming with joy.

“I told you it would work,” Louis told him through his chuckles, leaning against the console of the TARDIS.

“It very nearly ate you for dinner, Louis.”

“But I totally saved your life, Doctor,” Louis retorted with a smirk. “Come on, admit it!”

The Doctor arched an eyebrow, pointing a finger at himself. “Well, it wasn’t going to eat  _ me _ .”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. The Doctor did not like to admit when he was being saved. Which, admittedly, wouldn’t occur very often, but still. Traveling with him … Louis had picked up on a few things. “That bit when I jumped over the side though? That was amazing, admit it.”

The Doctor ignored him and rounded the console, not admitting anything. Louis could definitely see a grin on the alien’s face. And then, he heard a snort.

“Ah-ah,” Louis exclaimed delightfully. “I knew you were impressed.”

This time, the Doctor rolled his eyes playfully. He pushed a few buttons, and then pulled the lever, and the TARDIS was flying away from the planet. And then the unexpected happened.

The TARDIS console telephone rang. This was a rare occurrence, because few people in the universe had the Doctor’s phone number. Louis gaped at the thing, while the Doctor looked unbothered. He gestured for Louis to answer, and the latter needn’t be told twice.

“Hello?”

“Louis, finally! It’s Liam.”

“Oh, Liam, mate, hey, what’s up?”

It was definitely a surprise to hear his voice. Louis had known Liam for over a decade. They were living together when Louis had first encountered the Doctor. It wasn’t easy to explain things to Liam, to say the least. But Liam had been losing his shit the first time aliens invaded London, and Louis had to protect him by letting him in the confidence. Liam had met the Doctor, and, well, that was another story.

“Erm … well …” There was something odd in Liam’s tone, something that made Louis pay extra attention to the next words, frowning at the Doctor who was now looking at him. “I have something on my skin … erm, kinda looks like a tattoo …?”

Louis opened his mouth, before closing it. “Seriously, Liam? I gave you this number for emergencies!”

“Oh, it is an emergency, alright,” Liam chuckled on the other line, but it was definitely that kind of chuckles he made when he was very, very nervous.

“Liam, just because you got a tattoo and you don’t like it doesn’t mean we can take you back in time to remove it. It doesn’t work like that.” The Doctor seemed to agree with Louis’ words, huffing to himself as he was pushing some more buttons on the console.

“Louis, stop talking and listen to me,” Liam rushed to say, and Louis shut up, because yeah, Liam definitely sounded like he was panicking now. “That’s the problem! I didn’t get any tattoos! And it’s counting down!”

Louis blinked, tightening his grip around the phone. “W-What do you mean?” He noticed the Doctor stopping in his movements, acting like he wasn’t paying attention even though Louis knew he was.

He heard Liam breath out shakily. “The tattoo … it’s a number, and it’s counting down to zero.”

Louis bit his lips, looking back at the Doctor. “We’ll be right there.”

*********

**_London_ **

**_August 2018_ **

When Louis opened the doors of the TARDIS, Liam was already rushing in, looking like he had seen a ghost. “Eh, oh, cow-boy, not so fast,” Louis soothed, putting two arms on his friend’s shoulders. “Where’s the tattoo?”

Liam shook his head, looking unsure. He turned around, then pulled down the back of his jumper collar. Louis didn’t have to squint his eyes to see the tattoo. It was definitely not small, and noticeable. It was a number, written in black in like some gothic writing. It said 527, and then in a blink of an eye, it changed to 526.

The Doctor was standing besides Louis, watching the number change progressively. He and Louis exchanged a look. Then, the alien said, “Boring, Pudding Brain,” and walked back to the console. ‘Pudding Brain’ was a nickname the Doctor only used on Liam, just to piss him off. It always worked, except this time.

Liam swirled around, shaking his head. He looked like he was going to argue, but he looked way too worried about his tattoo to start a fight. He looked back at Louis with alarmed eyes. “Am I going to die?”

Louis was unable to answer this. He could only ask questions and tried to comprehend what the hell happened. “You don’t remember how you got this?”

Liam started shaking his head again, so fast that Louis feared for his mate’s neck. “No! I woke up, noticed the tattoo when I was trying to cut some of my hair—”

“That’s why your haircut looks horrendous from behind,” the Doctor interrupted, earning a glare from Liam.

“— And there it was!”

Louis stroked his chin with his hand. “But what about yesterday? Last night?”

Liam locked eyes with Louis’. “That’s just it! Yesterday was a total blank! My colleague texted me saying I missed work …? Lou … I never miss work! And according to the caretaker, I didn’t get back till after midnight. Louis, no one saw me all day?!”

“All right, let me see it again,” the Doctor spoke before Louis could. Liam frowned but obliged, turning around as the Doctor took a few big steps to join them. He had put his sonic sunglasses on. Louis waited, glancing between Liam’s neck and the Doctor’s face. When the latter removed his sunglasses, his expression was one that Louis knew too well.

“What?” he blurted out, starting to panic on behalf of Liam, who promptly turned around at the obvious panic in Louis’ voice, apparently. “What is it?”

The Doctor avoided Liam’s gaze, and cleared his throat as he looked at Louis with a frown. “Bring him over the console.”

While the Doctor was performing a body scan, Louis had plugged Liam’s phone into the console to search for any clues. He was confused, to say the last. “Liam … your phone, it’s like it has completely been wiped out? But only the last day …” The Doctor came behind him, looking over his shoulders. “No location, no data, no texts … Nothing?” He turned his head to exchange a look with the Doctor, but the alien was back to his task, scanning Liam’s body with his strange tool.

The Doctor pursed his lips. “Okay, right. Here we go. Good, weird. Good and weird.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest. “First off, in the last twenty four hours, you have had significant contact with alien lifeforms, right here, in the centre of London.”

Liam didn’t seem as panicked as Louis thought he would be. “Okay … But why don’t I remember anything?”

The alien’s answer was short, simple. “You’ve been retconned.”

“Huh?”

The Doctor sighed. “Amnesia drug.” He gestured to Liam’s forehead. “Your prefrontal cortex is marinating in it. Oh, and … there’s something else.” He glanced at Louis quickly. “Something, er, not good … weird.” He fell silent then, and Louis understood why. He was now looking at Louis with that look he generally had when he had bad news to deliver, and he didn’t know how to say it without being too insensitive.

“Doctor,” Louis whispered, after catching on. This time, he was fully panicking. Liam looked so pale, Louis feared he was going to faint.

The Doctor glanced at him again, then turned to fully face Liam. “There is no nice way to say you’re about to die.”

Silence. 

“What?” Liam almost yelled.

“Liam,” the Doctor said, and it was definitely bad news now, because the Doctor was not using the nickname, but Liam’s first name.

And Liam noticed that. “No, no, no, no. Don’t start calling me by my first name right now. Call me Pudding Brain if you want, but not Liam. You’re a Doctor, you’re going to save me, isn’t he, Louis?”

Louis closed his eyes. Liam knew the Doctor wasn’t a  _ real doctor _ . And when the latter turned away without saying anything, Louis rushed to his best friend, grabbing him by the arm to soothe him as best as he could. “Doctor?” he asked, no, demanded. Because of course the Doctor had to save Liam. He had to.

“You know what, Pudding Brain,” the Doctor said, turning around. “I don’t know who did this to you, or why, but I know how to find them.”

Louis started to smile in spite of himself, because he knew he could always count on the Doctor. He tightened his grip around Liam’s arm, in a reassuring way. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered to him.

Liam met his eyes, and they were so full of worries and uncertainty, but at Louis’ words, he cracked a smile. When the Doctor started moving around the TARDIS, pushing buttons and pulling levers, then only then did Liam allow himself to have hope.

Louis just hoped he was right to be hopeful.

*********

When Louis opened the TARDIS’s doors, he hadn’t expected to be in front of the British Library. The building was imposing, big and full of knowledge. Louis had never stepped a foot inside it, and he almost regretted that the first time would be because under those circumstances.

“What are we doing here?” Liam asked the Doctor as they stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, the three of them fitting just enough to observe the building. Well, Liam and Louis were squeezed in the doorway, while the Doctor stood behind them.

“There have always been rumours,” the Time Lord answered distractedly. “Stories passed from traveller to traveller, mutterings about hidden streets.”

Louis took his eyes off the building to glance over his shoulder. The alien was already looking at him, with a look Louis wasn’t sure what the meaning was.

“So,” Liam said, drawing the word out. He was staring at the building in utter confusion. “The aliens are hiding in the Great British Library?”

The Doctor shook his head, still looking at Louis. “No, the maps are. The stories say that there should be a street on one of those old maps. A street that no longer exists in the real world. Like a—”

“Trap Street,” Louis finished for him. He gulped, suddenly finding that a difficult task to accomplish. He wasn’t sure if he liked the direction this was taking.

The Doctor nodded, before averting his gaze to the British Library. “I got curious, started looking for the trap street. Was flying over London while I used those …” He agitated his sonic sunglasses. “To look out for it … To find it. And I did.” Louis gulped again as the Doctor looked back at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Even though … now I know for sure that you found it before me, Louis.”

Louis opened his mouth. “Doctor …”

There was a short silence, where they both stared at each other, until eventually the Doctor nodded slowly. “Time to pay a visit to your little friend, Louis.” His blue eyes were insistent, as if trying to convey a message.

It took Louis a few seconds to process the words. In a whisper, he said, “You knew?”

The Doctor swirled, making his way to the console room. When he turned around, he almost huffed, as if offended, but other than that, his face was quite impassive. “Of course I knew. Do you think I haven’t been keeping an eye on him?”

Louis stayed silent, while Liam was looking between the two of them in total confusion.

“You didn’t say anything ...” Louis trailed off.

“No.”

“Why? You didn’t like it?”

“Even though I didn’t like it, I have no control over you. I saw the way he made you happy. That’s all that matters to me.”

Louis gulped, quiet. “But why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, his tone going higher. He knew he sounded accusatory but … “All this time, I’ve tried to bring him up, but you … Why?!”

“Louis …” The Doctor started, and Louis heard the sigh clear as day. “Whatever he told you … He is not Hrosskel anymore.”

Louis didn’t immediately answer. He pursed his lips, and swallowed around his nervosity, then spoke. “No. No, he is not. He’s Harry, and he’s a great man.” He paused purposefully, looking between the Doctor’s eyes. “If he does have answers, I am sure he will provide them to us.” He didn’t like the look of plain scepticism that passed on the Doctor’s face.

“I hope you are right, Louis. For the sake of your best friend’s life.”

Louis inhaled as he looked over Liam. The Doctor turned his back to them, and pulled the lever.

It was time to face Harry.

*********

The streets of London looked almost deserted when they materialised in some alley. Louis took the lead with the search, knowing the right direction by heart now. Liam was walking besides him, their arms sometimes brushing.

“I am curious about something, Louis,” The Doctor said behind their backs, faintly. “How did you find it? How did you find the street?”

Louis frowned at the Doctor’s genuine amazed tone, but kept his gaze ahead. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I was just walking, and I kinda stopped, and …” He inhaled deeply. “From the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw something. I can’t explain it. It was like … I felt something, and it was like I was attracted to whatever was calling for me …” He glanced over his shoulder, meeting the Doctor’s pensive expression. “You should know the feeling. That’s usually what you feel when we travel and you can’t walk away from danger.”

The corner of the Time Lord’s mouth lifted upward, and he gratified Louis a roll of eyes instead of a reply. What Louis had said was accurate, and they both knew it.

“Doctor,” Liam interrupted, stopping dead in his tracks. Louis and the alien stopped as well, looking down at the object in Liam’s hands. It was his phone; the Doctor had unplugged it from the console of the TARDIS after declaring Liam should get his data back in a few moments. Apparently it had happened, because Liam threw an overjoyed look at the alien. “It worked!”

Louis resisted snatching the phone out of his hands. “Try to look for any clue that might tell us about your whereabouts last night.”

The Doctor pointed at Louis with a grin. “What I was going to say. Bravo, Louis.” Louis just smirked in response as Liam obeyed.

“Um, apparently someone called me yesterday?” he said, confusion dripping in his voice. There was a furrow between his eyebrows that hadn’t left since he had come to seek Louis' help. “They called me at 6am … And it’s a block number.” Just as Louis was about to ask the Doctor if he could unblock it somehow, Liam let out a yelp and dropped his phone.

“What happened?” Louis exclaimed. He was about to lean down and pick the phone up, but when he saw the odd look on Liam’s face, he didn’t budge. His friend was looking into the void, eyes wide as if he was seeing something out of this world. “Liam?!” Louis shook him by the shoulders as the Doctor stood in front of him, observing him in silence.

Then Liam gasped, blinking and opening his eyes wide. He stumbled, but Louis had one hand grabbing his arm already.

“What is it?” the Doctor immediately asked, searching Liam’s face. “What did you remember?”

Liam let his glazed eyes fall on the Doctor. The next words he spoke made Louis’ blood freeze.

“Someone died.”

“What do you mean someone died?” Louis asked, voice going high. He usually hated when his voice did that, but it didn’t matter, not in such a dire situation. “Liam?!”

Liam started shaking his head, eyes finally settling on Louis. “I-I just saw myself … In some street … And then my phone fell. And I was going to pick it up, but …” As if illustrating the scene, he bent down and collected his phone, frowning at it. “There was a woman lying on the pavement … And some … Some man … In a fur coat … He ran to her, and s-sniffed her … And there was also another person, but it was an alien, with a tall bone crest on its head … I don’t know, it was very weird.”

Louis and the Doctor exchanged a look. “Okay,” the former said. “Let’s speed up the pace.”

When they arrived at the Trap Street, it was weird to be there with the Doctor and Liam. It felt almost foreign, as if they didn’t belong there. In a way, it was the case. Louis associated the street with Harry and its inhabitants. It had become a familiar place… The town was deserted. Then, out of the blue, an alarm started ringing, and soon enough, two men came out of nowhere, running towards them.

Liam almost gasped besides Louis. “He was in my vision.”

And like the man recognised Liam as well, he stopped. Except it wasn’t a man. He was tall, but his appearance was nothing but human. Louis knew that already, knew that aliens could take the appearance of humans thanks to some technology. And right now, that said technology was progressively failing. Soon enough, the alien’s human physical appearance was replaced by a humanoid alien, flickering in and out of human form.

The other alien, definitely shorter than the other one, looked between the three intruders. He seemed to recognise Louis, but he didn’t pay attention to him. Instead he was staring at the Doctor, sniffing. “You don’t smell human. Name, species and case for asylum. Quick as you like.”

Louis frowned, glancing at the Doctor who replied, “Asylum?”

The alien that had spoken clarified, “The reason you’re here, the reason you need sanctuary.”

“This is a refugee camp,” Louis informed his friends, glancing at the Doctor briefly. He ignored the look on the Doctor’s face, and instead addressed the alien that had accosted them. “We’re here to see Harry.”

“I am here.”

Louis hated how his heart literally jumped in his chest, excitedly but also apprehensively. Harry was walking toward them, with two men dressed as police officers. It was odd, and Louis almost wanted to laugh at the sight, until he remembered that Harry was mayor, so … 

“Mayor Harry,” the aliens both said, bowing in respect.

The Doctor was above that. He was staring at Harry in silence, for such a long moment that Louis couldn’t help but fidget on his feet, looking between the two of them nervously. Eventually, the time Lord spoke. “Hrosskel.”

Something flickered in Harry’s eyes. Louis wasn’t sure what exactly. “Harry,” the Mayor corrected, with that same cool voice Louis could vaguely remember from his first encounter with Harry in Trap Street. (Louis felt some pride knowing that Harry let only Louis call him by his Viking name. Clearly, the Doctor wasn’t allowed to.) “I am the one with infinite lifespan but finite memory, Doctor,” Harry joked, a tight smile on his lip. “I should hope you’d remember by now that I don’t use the name Hrosskel anymore.”

The Doctor’s mouth twitched, but not in an amused smile. “Still saving the world from me, then?”

Louis frowned as he watched Harry smile again, lacking humour. “It’s still here, isn’t it?”

Louis saw Liam looking at him in confusion, and he remembered there were more pressing matters than the Doctor and Harry’s long lost fight that they didn’t seemingly want to solve for reasons. “Harry,” he spoke loudly, immediately getting Harry’s attention.

His green eyes immediately found his, and Louis swore he didn’t dream it when affection visibly softened his face and voice. “Lou.”

Louis ignored the way his heart managed to jump. “We need your help,” he started saying, dragging Liam closer by the arm. Harry’s eyes flickered to him, but focused on Louis again. But then the latter realised he did not know where to start, and what exactly was going on anyway.

But of course, the Doctor did. “Someone in this place is in control of a Quantum Shade,” he announced. Whatever that meant. When Harry didn’t say anything, seemingly waiting for more, the Doctor gestured for Liam to turn around, which he did, lowering his collar so that Harry could see the tattoo.

One of the aliens from earlier snarled. “I knew I recognised that smell!”

Louis frowned and looked at Harry, assessing his expression. He looked surprised, but you could only discern it if you knew him. He was too good at masking his real emotions. “Oh,” he only said in response, turning their back on them, as if trying to hide his face then.

Louis did not like that. He took a step closer, not even hesitating once before taking Harry’s hand. The contact immediately made Harry look at him. A weird feeling settled in Louis’ stomach. “Harry … What’s going on?”

Harry then looked … torn. Like that night, when he had hesitated so long before telling Louis the truth. It didn’t ease Louis at all. Without answering him, Harry removed the scarf around his neck. Louis hadn’t even noticed it until now. And then Harry turned around to properly face Louis, the Doctor and Liam. He was wearing a large pendant, but that wasn’t the striking factor. He had curly black tattoos on his neck. They definitely hadn’t been there before, Louis knew.

“You …” the Doctor murmured.

Harry ignored him and turned to look at Louis with something hard settled on his face. Louis was so lost. “How do you know this guy?” he asked, clearly talking about Liam.

Louis looked between his best friend and Harry. “He’s my best friend.” He trailed off, shaking his head as he tried to put two and two together. “Hang on …” He looked down at the marks on Harry’s skin … They were definitely familiar. “You …” He looked up, and saw the brief regret in Harry’s somber eyes. “You did this to Liam?”

“What have you done?” the Doctor demanded almost at the same time.

Harry licked his lips as he stared at Louis, before averting his gaze to the Doctor. “This man committed a crime. I sentenced him.”

If the ground could open up and swallow Louis, he would accept it with open arms. “Sentenced him?” he whispered, voice weak, dropping Harry’s hand.

The only sign that showed it affected Harry was the way he slightly flinched. But his tone was devoid of any remorse when he spoke again. “I gave him this countdown to let him have time to return home and say goodbye to his family.”

“You flooded his brain with retcon,” the Doctor argued sharply, eyes narrowing dangerously. “Until we showed up, he didn’t know he had to say goodbye.”

Harry returned the look. “No intruder ever leaves this place without a memory wipe. That will include you.”

This has never been a rule before, not towards Louis, anyway. And now Harry was not even meeting his gaze, and Louis wanted to shake him by the shoulders and explain why the fuck he had sentenced his best friend for.

He surprised himself by the force of his tone when he spoke, “Given we are  _ all _ going to forget this conversation anyway, perhaps you could tell me what happened here yesterday to necessitate a death sentence on my best friend?”

Harry turned to him, a slight look of surprise passing over his face before it was gone quickly. Louis didn’t know if he was maintaining a façade before his people as a Mayor or if something else was going. Louis hated that. He had thought he had somehow overcome most of Harry’s walls.

“I will show you,” Harry finally answered slowly, eyes briefly glancing at Louis before settling on Liam. “This way.”

“Murderer,” one of the aliens whispered when they were walking in the village. Liam stopped in his tracks, and Louis had to grab his arm to drag him forward.

“He called me a murderer, Lou,” Liam said faintly, voice slightly shaking. Louis squeezed his arm and stared at the back of Harry’s head, who walked in front of them. He hoped Harry could feel the intensity of his stare.

They walked down some more streets, and a woman suddenly pulled her child aside when Liam and Louis passed them. Louis frowned, but he was also focusing his ears on the conversation Harry and the Doctor seemed to be having.

“How long have you been there, Harry?”

“Thought you were keeping an eye on me?” Harry snorted, eyeing the Time Lord up and down. “By the way Doctor, tread carefully while you’re here. Some of your greatest enemies are within a few feet of you. As far as you’re concerned, this is the most dangerous street in London.” That was Louis had feared. He could not see the Doctor’s face, but surely there would not be a pleased expression on his face.

Louis could not help but snap. “Can we skip to the part where you want my best friend fucking dead?”

Harry’s shoulders seemed to tense, and he stopped walking. Another woman nearby seemed to be uneasy at Liam’s presence, not being subtle as she exclaimed in fear, “It’s him! He’s back,” pointing at Liam with a shaky finger.

Louis watched Harry purse his lips. “It’s best if we get him inside first.”

As more profanities started to fire, Harry gestured for the people to calm down before opening a door. Louis wasted no time tugging on Liam’s hand for him to get inside.

“Wait, Lou, look,” he said, pointing at the corner of the street. Louis only managed to catch the glimpse of a young man with another face on the back of his head, before the man left, disappearing around the corner. Louis shook his head and urged Liam to get inside the house. As he followed his friend, his eyes briefly caught sight of a cage, containing a raven.

“Very nice cloaking device you’ve got, to hide the street, make everyone look like humans,” the Doctor said as they all rushed into the house.

The leaded windows showed the street, and Harry closed the wooden door fastened with a latch. There was a high-tech container with green lasers holding … a body. Presumably the body that was killed yesterday night, if Louis had to guess.

The police officers had stayed outside, probably to calm the crowd, but Louis was standing in front of Liam as a barrier anyway. If they were to barge in, they’d have to go through him first.

Harry didn’t thank the Doctor for his sarcastic compliment.

“I spotted some Cybermen here,” the alien added, but more to get an answer from Harry than making casual conversation.

“We’re perfectly safe,” Harry finally responded dryly. “I brokered a truce. We have strict rules against violence here. Rules every creature must abide by if they wish to remain on the street.” Louis knew that at least. At the look of scepticism on the Doctor’s face, Harry tilted his head with a fake smile. “What's better, that they're in here with me, peaceful and cooperative? Or out there, on Earth, like the Zygons?” There was a silence, but Louis saw the way the Doctor resisted to argue. “We haven't had an act of violence on this street for a hundred years, until yesterday, when your friend here attacked one of our most vulnerable residents.”

“What?” Louis puffed. “That’s ridiculous! How could Liam ever find the street in the first place?” To Liam, he said, “No offence, mate.”

“None taken,” Liam replied weakly behind him. Louis glanced over his shoulder. He looked terrible, and it reminded Louis that the matter was urgent.

Pointing at the body, Louis took a deep breath, staring into Harry’s eyes to make him understand. Surely Harry would believe him. “Liam didn’t do this. He wouldn’t hurt a fucking fly.”

Harry looked at him a few seconds before he looked at the body standing upright in the container. “There was no weapon on the scene, but the cause of death is likely the head wound. It seems she was knocked to the cobblestones.”

“Seems?” Louis gritted through his teeth. “You’ve sentenced Liam to death, yet you don’t know exactly what’s going on?” What the fuck was happening? Why was Harry acting like an entire different person? Why was he not even listening to Louis?

Harry’s gaze shifted to Louis, his piercing eyes fixed on him as he slowly spoke his next words. He sounded furious. “He was found over the body. My people were angry, frightened. I had to act.”

God help him, Louis wanted to slap him. “This is ridiculous, Harry, he would never—”

“What was her name?” a faint voice chimed in. Louis swirled on the spot. Liam was watching the body with a stricken expression.

“Anah,” Harry replied, and it was almost gentle. “We are keeping her here until someone can take her home for burial.”

“She’s a Janus,” the Doctor clarified, knowing every species in the universe.

“She escaped slavery,” Harry confirmed with a nod. “She fled here with her child.”

At that, the Doctor’s head snapped towards him. “A daughter?”

Harry shook his head. “No, a boy.”

‘Why is that important?’ Louis wanted to spit, but he didn’t.

“A daughter might’ve seen who killed her mother,” the Doctor answered Louis’ thoughts, before rounding the container and nodding at Louis to do the same. There was a second face on the back of her head. “The female Janus is psychic,” the Time Lord explained. “One face sees into the future, the other looks behind her, into the past.”

Louis and Liam exchanged a look. “I think we saw a girl like this outside,” Louis told them, which made Harry and the Doctor frown.

“Louis, what if I did this?” Liam asked, voice shaking. Louis didn’t think he ever remembered seeing Liam like this. He looked disoriented, completely lost. Louis couldn’t blame him. “What if … I wouldn’t have meant to hurt her, but what if I wandered in and saw what she looked like and I freaked out?”

Before Louis could speak, the Doctor beat him to it. His voice was stern, but the clear annoyance wasn’t directed towards him. “You didn’t just wander in here. Someone called you, at 6am.” He turned to pointedly look at Harry. “By a number, from a mystery phone.”

Louis nodded vigorously, staring at Harry. The latter was already looking at him, quiet. Louis could see Harry mulling things over in his head. “So, what then?” the ancient Viking finally said. “Someone called him here? Set him up?”

“Yes,” Louis automatically said. He was ready to go to length for Liam. There was no way he was letting his friend be punished for something he never could do. He faced Harry but briefly threw a glance at his best friend. “Liam, you didn’t do this.” To Harry, he continued, “What if someone did it instead, saw Liam, put the blame on him, and then erased his memory so he wouldn’t remember?” he suggested, locking his eyes with Harry’s. “You have to at least consider this, Harry.” Harry welcomed the theory in silence, only looking down briefly before looking at Louis again. “Which means,” Louis continued, knowing he was getting Harry’s attention, “One of your aliens out there is the real killer.”

“All right,” Harry said after a while. Louis dropped his shoulders, though the tension in his bones wasn’t entirely gone. The worst was yet to be behind them. “How many minutes left?” he inquired.

Louis swirled on the spot and Liam immediately turned around, allowing his friend to read. Louis’ breath got slightly knocked out of his chest when he saw the number had drastically dropped. “Fifty minutes …” He turned to Harry, awaiting to see what was next.

The latter nodded, eyes briefly glancing to the Doctor and then Liam. Then he settled his gaze on Louis. “I have no wish to harm your friend if he is innocent, Louis.” He almost looked like he was pleading with Louis through his eyes, making him understand something. Then he looked to the Doctor, and Louis tried to stop fathoming things. He needed to focus on Liam only. “Question anyone,” Harry granted. “Examine the body.” Outside, the crowd was still audible, yelling. “But it’s not me you need to convince of Liam’s innocence, it’s them.”

“Okay,” Louis immediately said, turning to face the Doctor and Liam. “We split up, cover more ground. Convince them that Liam is not the killer. Find the killer …” Easier said than done, he knew. It didn’t help that Liam looked like he was actually losing hope. “Liam,” he said sternly, almost glaring at his friend. “You didn’t do this. We are going to prove it.”

Liam nodded weakly.

Louis nodded and looked at his alien. “Doctor, what’s the Quantum Shade?”

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his forehead. “It’s kind of a spirit. Once it’s bound to a victim … you can’t escape it. You could flee across all of time and all of the universe, and it would still find you.” Louis almost shuddered. He hated how dramatic the sentence sounded.

Louis didn’t know this Quantum Shade was a concept around here. He turned to look at Harry, who was observing them silently. “Why would you …” He couldn’t even find the words. A few days ago only, Harry had been breaking down because once he had almost sentenced an innocent man. And here he was now, doing the same thing again.

Harry understood the rest of Louis’ sentence. Blank face, he replied, “Peace on the street depends on one thing. To break it in any way is to face the Raven.” He sounded like a robot.

Louis frowned, trying to make sense of Harry’s words. So the Raven was linked to this spirit? He put that piece of information aside. Turning to Liam and the Doctor, he said, “Let’s go, we need to act fast.”

The Doctor headed outside first, followed closely by Liam. As Louis was about to step out, he felt the heavy stare of Harry on his back. He closed his eyes and inhaled, before turning around to face him. “Why are you acting like this?” he blurted out, despair tainting his voice.

Harry’s arms were crossed behind his back. He looked like on that first day Louis had seen him. Cold. Distant. “Like what?”

Louis bit his lips. “Like … Like a total stranger,” he whispered. The quick hurt look that crossed Harry’s face was gone in an instant, but Louis saw it nonetheless. “You’re not even giving Liam the benefit of the doubt, are you?”

Harry’s unnerving eyes were disconcerting. “Isn’t that what I am doing now?”

“You’re only doing it because I asked you.”

“That’s correct,” Harry said, taking a step closer. Louis didn’t move. “I meant what I said, Louis. I don’t want your friend to be hurt if he doesn’t have to be.”

Louis took a step forward. He shook his head. “You just can’t sentence someone without actual proof, you … It doesn’t work like that.” He sighed in frustration when Harry blankly stared at him.

“I have a duty of protection over this street, Louis.”

Louis inhaled deeply, staring at Harry, who somehow felt so far away. He was standing closer than ever, but right now he felt unreachable. “I will prove it to you. He is innocent.”

Harry nodded after a moment, and softly, said, “Then prove it.”

Louis left, but Harry whispered to himself, “I believe you, Louis.”

*********

The crowd had progressively dispersed, and Louis didn’t know if it was because they had followed Liam and the Doctor God knew where, but it gave Louis a moment to think of his next moves.

He was about to inspect the raven’s cage when he saw the Janus boy from earlier. He was standing at the same place he had disappeared to, but this time when he saw Louis, he didn’t flee. However, when Louis tried to take a step forward, the kid turned and faded away.

Louis opened his mouth to call him out, but his attention was brought back on the cage once again. The humanoid alien from earlier was standing there, seemingly talking to the cow. The alien seemed amused more than scared of the animal. Now that Louis knew Liam was bound to some spirit that could possibly kill his friend later, Louis was in no mood of cooing at some bird.

With a decisive pace, Louis walked towards the cage and he slightly glared at the alien. “What can you tell me about the Quantum Shade?”

The alien barely glanced at him. “You mean what can I tell you to survive the Quantum Shade, huh?”

Louis chewed on his lips. “So it is possible to survive it?” The way the Doctor had talked about it, it sounded like it was impossible to survive it.

The alien shrugged carelessly. Louis wanted to hit him. But losing his cool was not going to help. “The Shade’s master can remove the Chronolock, or the person marked can give it to someone else.”

Louis’ heart skipped a beat. First of all, the first information wasn’t really brand new information, because he assumed Harry would remove it if the person was proven innocent. Deep down, he knew that Harry was going to do it. Or at least, Louis really, really hoped so. But now that this alien was saying that Liam could give it to someone else. Surely… surely if Louis took the tattoo, Harry would remove it  _ for sure _ .

“Give it?” he asked, just to be sure.

Apparently sensing where Louis was going with this, the alien snorted. “No, you can’t just push it on someone. It’s not that simple … It has to be taken willingly. The death’s already locked in. You can pass it on, but you can’t cheat it.” Except Harry wouldn’t let Louis die. He’d have to remove it.

Louis inhaled deeply. He knew how he was going to fix this.

*********

“You’re serious?” Liam asked, almost too loudly. Louis hushed him. He had found the Doctor and Liam a few minutes ago, and he had taken advantage of the Doctor interrogating some people to corner Liam in some quiet place. There were various posters plastered on the wall, posters that Louis never noticed and yet he was sure he had taken this very same alley many times before. There was so much he didn’t know about this Trap Street, it seemed. And about Harry, clearly. He was so wrong. He didn't know how to feel, but right now it wasn’t the moment to dwell on his own feelings. He had to save Liam.

“Louis, you  _ actually _ expect me to give you my death sentence?”

Louis nodded firmly. “The hell you will give it to me. Listen, Harry is …” What he was at this point, Louis wasn’t sure. Harry had become some sort of comfort, of security … almost home. Whenever Louis was with Harry, he felt safe, happy. Yes, tonight the man he was seeing was acting coolly, distantly, but Louis knew one thing: Harry was not going to let him die.

Sighing, he chose to go for humour instead of going into details. “You know I’ve always wanted a tattoo, lad,” he smirked. “You know, something small, discreet.”

Liam didn’t seem to find it amusing. His furrowed expression turned into almost anger. “Louis, cut it out!”

“Liam, listen,” Louis sighed. “Harry controls the Raven, and I know I will never have to face it. This is clever.”

“This is putting you in danger!”

“I won’t be in any danger!”

“Why are you so sure?!” 

Louis wanted to shake him by the shoulders for his stubbornness. “This is more than that, we’re fucking buying time! That’s rule number 1! We manage to resolve this, we get the aliens on our side in the next half an hour, and then we reveal I’ve got the chronolock, not you, and boom! We buy ourselves more time to find the real killer.”

Liam didn’t look convinced, at all. He wasn’t used to doing these things, so Louis had to be patient with him. “The Doctor would never let you do this.” Or poor, innocent Liam.

“Rule number 2 of the Doctor: Never tell anyone your actual plan. He’ll have a tantrum when he finds out, yes, but then we’ll confront Harry. Trust me, Harry will take the fucking chronolock off to shut the Doctor up.” Though Louis would like to hope, to think, that Harry would take it off for another reason, but Liam didn’t need to be bothered with these details. Speaking of Liam … He was quiet, but Louis could see in his eyes that he was about to let himself be convinced. Louis just needed to push the right buttons. “Don’t you want to go home? You were supposed to see your parents this weekend, and your nephew—”

“Louis,” Liam cut off, voice breaking.

Louis inhaled deeply. He had gone a bit too far. Taking his friend’s hands in his, he closed his eyes briefly and took a deep sigh. “You trusted us to save you. You trust  _ me _ ! Come on, Liam, it’s going to work! Let me save you!”

Liam raised his head as he inhaled deeply, then closed his eyes. He looked conflicted, and Louis appreciated his worry, but they didn’t have to waste any time. But Louis couldn’t take the tattoo if Liam didn’t willingly give it to him.

“All right,” his friend finally said, and Louis almost sighed in victory. “Right, ok. How do we do this, then?”

Louis licked his lips, opened his mouth, then closed it. “Well … I was kind of hoping that would be it.” He smirked. “You know, done deal …” They looked into each other's eyes, and when nothing happened, Louis dropped his friend’s hands. “Turn around, let me see it.”

Liam only hesitated a second before he obeyed. The blink inked tattoo was staring at Louis, daring him to do it. Louis didn’t hesitate when he lifted a finger, touching his friend’s neck.

The numbers faltered, looking all blurry. Suddenly, the tattoo vanished into smoke, and it started moving. Louis saw it went behind his own head, and he knew the tattoo was now placed onto his own back of neck.

Liam turned around, and Louis showed him his neck. He knew it had worked when he heard Liam gasp. When he turned around to grin at his friend, Liam was looking at him with a frown. “So this is your life, then?” He had never asked too much about Louis’ life. At the beginning he was curious, of course he was. But after that one trip aboard the TARDIS, which had almost turned into a one way ticket journey, Liam had confessed to Louis that this adventurous life wasn’t made for him.

But Louis, he thrived off it.

“No, not every day,” he reassured his friend, even though it was a blatant lie, but not really. “Sometimes, I see the most amazing things. Sometimes, I save people. And that’s the best thing to do, innit?”

Liam nodded, but didn’t verbally answer.

*********

“There you are,” the Doctor exclaimed upon seeing Liam and Louis advance towards him. Louis thought he looked distraught, as if he had learned something he didn’t like. Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Before he could say anything however, the Time Lord was onto Liam, words spilling out of his mouth. “Louis gave you my number for emergencies, so when you wake up with a weird tattoo on your neck and no memory of the last twenty four hours, the first thing you do is call the Doctor.”

Liam frowned, looking between Louis and the Doctor. “I guess …?”

“But,” the Doctor promptly went on, raising a finger. “You find yourself accused of murder on a strange alien street in the middle of London … So you beg the man in charge to call me instead.” Louis inclined his head, not sure he liked the sound of that. But the Doctor kept going. “He knew you and I were friends, through Louis.” Louis shook his head as the Doctor glanced at him. “ _ He knew _ , Louis. So why did he lie? Unless he has something to hide.”

“No, you’re wrong,” Louis said firmly. “Harry wouldn’t lie. He—”

“Murderer!”

Shit. Despite the heavy conversation going on, they were still very much standing in the street, and people were still very much pissed at Liam.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re running out of time,” the Doctor realised.

“It’s pointless,” Liam added grimly, adding some more pessimism into the conversation. “Even if one of them knows something, they’re not going to come forward. The way they look at me … They’re all too afraid.”

Louis’ head snapped towards him, taken aback by the words. “The way they’re looking at you …”

Liam’s frown deepened, not understanding what got Louis’ attention. “What? What is it?”

Louis snapped his fingers. “I know!” As if his eyes were in synchronisation with his brain, they fell on a house nearby. Someone was staring at them behind their door, and when they realised Louis had caught them, they closed the door.

“Wait,” he yelled, running towards the house, knocking on the door. “Open up, please!”

He didn’t think it would work, but surely, hesitantly, the door was open ajar. The same boy Louis and Liam had seen earlier was there. The child of the woman that had been murdered.

Louis tried his best to sound gentle, reassuring. The boy seemed scared. “Please … everyone here is weird around us because of Liam, but … not you. You look at me and the Doctor like you’re confused …” No, it wasn’t the right word. “Like, you’re curious.”

The little boy pursed his lips, looking like he had been caught, but he shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean.” His voice was timid, guarded, but not quite scared.

Louis nodded. “You do. You know Liam is innocent because you can look into his past and you can see it, can’t you?”

The boy stared at Louis for so long he thought maybe he had it completely wrong. But then, the door opened entirely, the invitation silent as the boy took a step forward, inviting them in. Louis almost sighed in relief, and stepped in.

They stood in some small living room. It was cosy enough, full of objects and pictures. Memories imprinted everywhere. Evidently, the boy and his mother had spent a couple of years here already. It was their home. But yesterday, the safety of the cocoon sheltered when the poor boy’s mother had gotten murdered. And Louis should maybe stop referring to the kid as a boy, because …

“Your mother dressed you as a boy to protect you, but really you’re a girl … you have the gift.” He looked at the Doctor, who seemed impressed and proud of Louis for having noticed it.

The girl’s face contorted into a grimace. “It’s no gift. I’m safe as a boy. This street is the first place I’ve ever been safe. And you want me to throw it away? To admit what I am?”

“If it allows an innocent to be saved, yes,” Louis whispered.

The girl closed her mouth.

“The Mayor,” the Doctor cut in. He had been oddly quiet until now, but Louis had no doubt so many inside voices were talking in his head, trying to look for the truth, trying to understand. “What is he up to? It’s nothing good, isn’t it?”

Louis didn’t like what he was insinuating. The Doctor and Harry were the most important men in his life, but they were currently threading on a thin line. Oh rather, they had been threading on a thin line for years now.

“I can’t see everything,” the girl admitted slowly. “But …” Her eyes somehow flickered to Louis, before she nodded at the Doctor’s words. “He thinks he is doing the right thing.”

Louis felt like dropping to the ground. He didn’t know what to think. What was Harry’s plan? What was fucking happening?

“Yeah,” the Doctor said slowly, clicking his tongue. “They usually do think that … and if what Hrosskel is doing is harmless, then we’ll just walk out of that door. No one will know of your abilities. But … if it’s not …”

The little girl started shaking her head, frowning in concentration. “I don’t know what he means to do. I’m trying, but I can’t see it. I can’t see it because it involves you.” Louis startled, thinking for a moment that she meant him, but she was frowning at the Doctor. She looked like it was hard for her to look at the Time Lord for more than one second. “I can’t tell your past from your future, and there’s so much of both.”

The Doctor raised his chin, then looked back at Louis, lips pursed. “This isn’t about Liam. This is about me.”

Before Louis could ask him to elaborate, the girl spoke. “He couldn’t just ask you here … you needed a mystery. You can never resist a mystery.” Louis had said the same thing earlier, had he not? ‘ _ I felt something, and it was like I was attracted to whatever was calling for me. You should know the feeling. That’s usually what you feel when we travel and you can’t walk away from danger.’ _

Louis closed his eyes, feeling so fucking… Betrayed, for some reason. Why was Harry doing this? Had he acted behind his back? All this time, Louis had tried to talk about the Doctor, only for Harry to shut himself off. Whenever Harry brought the Doctor up, was he just searching for information? Was  _ this _ , was their relationship a means to an end for getting to the Doctor? Because the Time Lord had abandoned Harry all these years ago …?

“That’s it?” Louis asked sharply, hearing the anger in his voice. The betrayal. “Some plot against you because you two had a fall out?” Had Harry really been using Louis all this time? No. Louis refused to let his mind trick him into thinking this. Harry  _ loved _ him.

“He’s afraid,” the girl said. She was looking at Louis now.

“Afraid of what?” he asked, gulping. His throat felt dry, and it slightly hurt to breath. 

“Of whom?” the Doctor asked, but his question didn’t sound like a question. He looked like he was ready to receive the confirmation of his suspicions. Louis did not like that.

The little girl shook her head. “I can’t see. I’m sorry.”

“I am so, so confused,” Liam spoke after a silence fell over the room.

Louis could relate. But the confusion was soon overtaken by something else.

Heartbreak.

*********

When they ran to the house where Harry had taken them, they ran past the Raven’s cage. It cawed, and Louis couldn’t help but exclaim, “Hold your fucking tongue, we’ve got a few minutes left!”

When they bursted into the house, Harry was nowhere to be seen. The lifeless body was still floating in that container, and it hadn’t dwell on Louis until now that it kind of reminded him of those containers aboard the ship of Fake Odin. It had been the first time Louis and Harry had been together.

“Harry said the body was being taken home for burial,” the Doctor started saying rapidly, seemingly looking around the room for something. “But the Janus burn their dead.”

“Is that true?” Liam asked the little girl that had followed them. They had learned she was actually called Anahson. She was looking at her mother with sorrowful eyes, but at Liam’s question, she managed a nod. 

Louis watched the Doctor examine the room almost absentmindedly. He was dying for Harry to come back from wherever the fuck he was, so that he could take off the tattoo from his neck. And then he’d have a proper fight with him. He vaguely realised that it would be their first fight. “Harry got it wrong, all right, but we don’t have time for this,” Louis said, bouncing back on what the Doctor was telling them. There were fifteen minutes left.

“Argh, but there’s something about this tech,” the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“What is it?” Anahson asked, watching with a frown as the Doctor rounded the container. He put his sunglasses on, and Louis heard the familiar sonic sound. Suddenly, a screen was activated on a slot.

“It’s medical data,” the alien informed, looking down at the screen.

“But what for?” Liam asked in surprise.

“It can’t be,” the orphaned girl whispered, taking a step closer to the container, eyes darting between it and the screen. “She’s dead … She isn’t breathing.”

The Doctor shook his head. “This thing’s a stasis pod. If you’re dead, it’s kind of a fancy refrigerator. But if you’re alive …” His fingers moved on the screen, and suddenly, the sound of a heartbeat could be heard. “It simply keeps you that way.”

Anahson breathed out a loud gasp. “She’s alive?!” Liam was in the same exact shocked state. Louis’ attention was now focused on the pod, surprised as well. And so, so relieved.

“She’s alive,” the Doctor confirmed with a slight smile, glancing between Liam and Louis.

“Get her out, get her out,” the little girl frantically demanded, finally bursting out. Louis would react the same way.

But the Doctor looked like he didn’t know how to do that. “There must be a way to unlock it, something basic, something simple that I’m missing …” He was pressing random symbols on the screen, each of them making a ‘beep’ sound.

“A keyhole,” Liam exclaimed, pointing at something.

The Doctor didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he answered, “Yeah, that would be indeed convenient, but we don’t have one, Pudding Brain.”

“No, look, a keyhole!” Louis followed his friend’s gaze, and surely, just on the side of the base of the machine, a keyhole was almost shining at them, like the answers of the universe had been brought to them. Louis wanted to laugh and cry in relief. The mother wasn’t dead, Liam hadn’t killed anyone. But Harry …

“I’ll find the key,” Anahson started to say, but the Doctor turned to her with a strict face.

“No, you stay here. There’s a reason our dear Mayor has gone AWOL. He means for us to release your mother, but he doesn’t want us to use the key.” At whatever look passed on Louis’ face, the Doctor turned to face him. “Louis, you know I’m right.” At being addressed now, Louis almost retracted on himself. He didn’t like this situation at all. “Hrosskel knew she was alive,” the Doctor carried on. “Hell, he has been keeping her alive for a reason, and we need to know why that is. He’s hiding things, and I know you don’t like what is happening right now, but Liam needs to be saved.”

“I know that,” Louis snapped. He had been trying his best to keep his emotions at bay, but one thing and then another thing kept piling up. It wasn’t easy to swallow. He took a short, deep breath. “So what do we do now?” he asked, rubbing Liam’s arm with his hand. At least he was going to be saved.

“Well,” the Time Lord drew out. “Obviously Hrosskel wants another specific key.” He pocketed something out of his coat. Louis instantly recognised the object. It was the key of his spaceship, the TARDIS’s key. “Mine.”

Louis shook his head, not believing that all of this had come to this. “The TARDIS …? That’s what all this is about?” A long time ago, Harry had begged for the Doctor to take him aboard the TARDIS. Was this … It, in the end? Louis felt so hurt.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow and before anyone else could move, he inserted the key. There was a clunk sound, and then, as the panel literally grew itself, the Doctor’s arm was soon covered by it, as if taking the alien as a prisoner.

“Doctor!” Louis exclaimed.

“What’s happening?!” Liam asked, eyes widened as he stared in shock at the machine.

The Doctor let out a groan, and then he was finally realised. There was no damage done to his arm or coat, except for a steel bracelet firmly clamped on his right forearm. And then, the container opened, and the woman inside was released. She breathed loudly, before falling. It was a miracle Liam rushed to catch her in time, with Anahson’s help.

“Mom,” the little girl yelled. “Are you okay?”

Louis rushed to the Doctor, who was clutching his arm with his hand.

"She'll be perfectly fine in a few moments, I assure you,” someone said.

Louis swirled on the spot, facing Harry just as he was closing the door behind him. Perfect timing.

The Doctor snorted. “There are easier ways to steal a key, Hrosskel.”

Louis wanted to speak, but he was unable to. He had trouble concealing the two persons in front of him. There was this Harry of tonight, and the other Harry Louis thought he had started to know, to get through. To love. Has he been deceived?

As if sensing his thoughts, or maybe feeling his insistent gaze, Harry looked at Louis. He looked like he wanted to say something too, but instead he avoided his gaze by bringing his eyes on the Doctor. “I don’t want your TARDIS, Doctor. That’s not what this is about,” he announced calmly. Then his gaze went to Liam. “Liam, come here. I’ll remove your chronolock.”

Liam didn’t move, looking hesitant as he glanced at Louis.

“What is this, Hrosskel?” The Doctor asked, almost mockingly, gesturing at his bracelet. “You can’t possibly think this is going to keep me here?”

Harry looked back at the Time Lord. “It’s not a restraint. It’s a teleport bracelet.”

“What?” Louis finally found himself blurting out, earning a brief glance from Harry. Louis thought he saw what looked like regret on his face, but it was quickly gone as he looked back at the Time Lord.

“I’ll give you time to say goodbye, Doctor. No one will be hurt.”

“Where are you sending me?” the Doctor asked just as Louis finally exploded.

“Harry, why are you doing this?!”

Harry finally looked back at him. “I’m sorry.” He sounded like it, that was the thing. “I made a deal to protect the street.” He looked back at the Doctor, expression regretful at least. “They take you, I take the key so you can’t be traced. I do as they tell me, and the street is safe.”

So that was why. That was why Harry had appeared so guilty. Maybe he hadn’t lied about not knowing who Liam was to Louis, but he had really made up this whole story just to get the Doctor’s attention. But there was something else.

“Who are ‘they’?” Louis almost yelled, making Harry snap back his eyes at him, but it was like he couldn’t even face Louis as his eyes were on the Doctor again. The alien seemed relatively calm, despite the situation he was in. He was only looking at Harry with squinted eyes, his brain undoubtedly puzzling everything together.

“One more thing,” Harry said slowly, almost hesitantly. He didn’t even answer Louis’ question, but at this point it wasn’t really abnormal. “Your confession dial. They have other means of procuring it, but I understand it’s likely to be your person.” The Doctor pursed his lips. “Please, no resistance,” Harry demanded calmly. “You’ve already lost.”

The Doctor surprised Louis by doing as told, handing something to Harry. It was a rather small object, shiny, and made of gold. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, taking it.

Again, Louis was surprised that the Doctor would ever deign to answer him. He still was acting calm, but Louis was hoping it meant he had a plan. “In your terms, this is my last will and testament.”

Louis’ breath hitched as he stared at the golden treasure in Harry’s hands. His own hands were itching, and Louis wanted nothing more but snatch the object out of Harry’s hands.

“How does it work?” Harry asked again, calm as ever, testing the object in his hands. Louis’ rage was building.

In contrast, the Doctor answered cooly, shrugging, “I have no idea.”

Harry arched his eyebrows and smacked his lips together. “Well, thank you anyway.” He finally detached his eyes from the object. When he lifted his eyes, they paused on Louis for a moment before settling on Liam. “Liam. Your neck.”

Liam started shaking his head, making wide eyes at Louis. “Lou, what are you doing?!”

Louis turned to his friend, biting his lips. He knew time was running out, but  _ everything _ had changed. The Doctor was in trouble. He turned to glare at Harry. “Take the teleport off him first, Harry,” he ordered severely, and it was the first time he had ever spoken to Harry that way.

It didn’t seem to disturb the latter, however. He reached for Liam’s neck without saying anything, but the boy batted his hand away in a brusque movement. “I don’t have it, Louis does!”

Louis swore he saw the heads of the Doctor and Harry snap towards him at the same time. And all of a sudden, on Harry’s face, it was as if something had snapped. Whatever veil of blankness he had been sporting so well tonight, it was suddenly gone.

“No, you didn’t,” Harry let out, voice breathless and incredulous. His eyes widened as he stared at Louis. “Tell me you didn’t!” Louis arched an eyebrow and turned around to expose his neck. At least something didn’t go as planned for Harry. He felt very proud to have shattered Harry’s plan then. “You didn’t,” the latter repeated, and his voice sounded frantic now.

When the Doctor spoke too, he sounded the same, echoing Harry’s words. “Louis, you didn’t!”

Louis turned around to face the two men, who were looking at Louis like he had grown a second head. He was confused by their dramatic reaction. “Go on then,” he said to Harry, lifting a chin. “Take it off.” He hoped Harry understood he meant the bracelet.

“Louis!” The Doctor rushed to him, turning him abruptly to look at the tattoo.

“I had no idea he’d do something so stupid, I swear,” Harry exclaimed suddenly. Louis turned around to look at him. Harry’s face was showing too many emotions at once. Like. There were  _ actual _ emotions on his face. And Louis did not like those. But he mainly seemed ... afraid. The walls around him had just crumbled, and his frantic eyes were almost glistening. He started shaking his head uncontrollably. “Nobody was supposed to get hurt,” he started saying frantically, eyes going everywhere in the room before settling on Louis. “Especially not you,” he said loudly, opening his arms. “What were you thinking?! Sacrificing yourself?!”

Louis’ heart was beating too fast now, and it took him a second to answer. He felt like he had made a terrible mistake. “I-I wasn’t going to  _ sacrifice _ myself.” To the Doctor he said, “It was  _ strategy _ ! Backup plan, to buy us more time!”

The Doctor was slightly shaking his head, turning his face to Liam. “Why did you let him?!”

“It was my idea,” Louis defended loudly when his friend gaped at the alien in silence, taken aback. “That guy out there …” His voice trembled. “H-He said … the death is locked in … you can pass it on, but you—” He stopped abruptly, the words dawning on him now.

_ Oh God. _

“But what?” The Doctor urged with wide eyes. He didn’t often look terrified, the Time Lord, but right now he did.

“But …” Louis faltered, unable to speak suddenly. He couldn’t even swallow, or move, or even breathe.

“But you can’t cheat it altogether,” Harry finished for him, voice faint.

“What?” Liam exclaimed, breaking the momentary silence that had fallen over them. “Louis, you didn’t tell me that! Give it back to me! Now!”

“He can’t,” Harry said shakily. He looked utterly heartbroken, and now matter how angry Louis was until now… This broke his heart even more. “I made a contract with the Shade …” Harry continued, voice finally creaking with emotions. “When I put the chronolock on Liam, I promised it a soul and only  _ I _ can break that contract.” Louis thought he’d rather have Harry having no expression on. Now he was looking fucking devastated. “Louis, when you took it from him, you changed the terms.” His eyes went wide. “You cut me out of the deal. Louis, you weren’t supposed to!”

Louis gulped, shaking his head. He didn’t even feel like he was in his body anymore. At this point, he just was witnessing the scene in the background. “I was just trying to save my friend, whom you put in danger!” Louis exploded, voice trembling a little in spite of himself.

“He wasn’t going to get hurt!” Harry bursted out, voice creaking. Louis thought he saw tears in his eyes, but he wasn’t sure anymore.

Louis’ heart was a second away from bursting out of his chest, and he felt like shaking and he wanted to both cry and laugh. “Why would I even believe anything you’re saying anymore?! You did this!” He opened his arms wide, frowning at Harry. “You’ve planned all of this! For God knows what?!”

Harry kept shaking his head. For a moment he didn’t reply, looking lost and at a loss of words. It really didn’t happen often. “I would never lie to you,” he finally answered assuredly. “No one was supposed to get hurt!” He looked at Liam with a deep furrow between his eyebrows. His gaze looked haunted when his eyes were on Louis again. “I didn’t even know he was your friend. Only that he knew the Doctor.”

“He’s saying the truth,” The Doctor cut in, making Louis stop and turn to look at him. The alien’s piercing gaze was not leaving Harry. “He didn’t know, but  _ they _ knew.” Louis watched in confusion as a staring contest started between the two of them. “What else did they promise you?” the alien asked Harry, who was stunned to quietness. “It’s more than the protection for the street.  _ What is it _ ?” And for fuck’s sake,  _ who _ was he talking about?! 

Harry’s bottom lip trembled, and when he glanced back at Louis, actual tears fell from his eyes when he blinked.

“Oh …” The Doctor exhaled, following his gaze. “Of course.” A silence followed his words as the alien watched the two young men. “What can you offer an immortal who is scared of losing the person he loves the most?”

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” Louis bursted out, voice breaking on the last word. He deserved to know, if he was going to fucking die.

“I am sorry, Louis,” the Doctor said in almost a whisper. “They’re doing this to get to me, I am so,  _ so _ sorry.”

Louis gulped, his voice was as faint as the Doctor’s when he spoke. “ _ Who _ ?” If he had any energy left in his body, he would stomp his foot or something. 

“The Time Lords.”

Louis’ breathing stopped for a moment. He had known the Time Lords were bastards, but he didn’t know they’d go to such length to get whatever they wanted from the Doctor.

“Why are they doing this?” he asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But again, he was the one about to die, so.

“I have information about something.” The Doctor’s eyes turned dark. “I am not going to give it to them.”

“You can’t let Louis die,” Liam bursted out. “This is my fault, if I had known—”

“Shut up, Liam,” Louis cut his best friend off. “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.”

“This is my fault,” the Doctor and Harry both said in awful synchronisation.

“Shut up, you two!” Louis was exasperated now. “This was my choice.”

“I let you get reckless,” the Doctor pointed out.

“Why?!” Louis exploded, throwing his arms open. "Why shouldn't I be so reckless?! You're reckless all the bloody time! Why can't I be like you?!”

The Doctor took a step towards him. “Louis, there's nothing special about me. I am nothing, but I'm less breakable than you. I should have taken care of you.”

“I never asked you to!”

“You shouldn’t have to ask!”

Louis heard the caws, and even though he could not see the number behind his neck, he knew his time was nearly up. Somehow, the caws were like a final warning. ‘Say goodbye to your loved ones, now,’ they meant.

Louis threw himself into the Doctor’s arms without any warning. There were so many things he wanted to say, but time was running out. So he tried the best to convey everything. He let the words out. He thanked the man. Travelling with the Doctor … it really had made him feel special. He’d never forget that.

The Doctor, for maybe the second time in his life, hugged Louis back. “What's the point of being a Doctor if I can't cure you?” the alien murmured.

Louis laughed tearily against his shoulder. “Heal yourself. You have to. You can't let this turn you into a monster.” He pulled away from the hug, making sure the Doctor was looking right into his eyes. “So, I'm not asking you for a promise, I'm giving you an order.” His eyes went between the Doctor’s. “You will not insult my memory. There will be no revenge. I will die, and no one else, here or  _ anywhere _ , will suffer.” He knew that, sometimes, when the Doctor was too mad at the universe, things could get … complicated. It was like Thor getting mad, and you would have the most terrible storm in the sky. Except the Doctor’s anger would be seen in all the skies of the universe.

“What about me?” The Doctor said, and his voice was suddenly so vulnerable that it made Louis want to cry. He tried to keep the tears at bay, but his eyes were burning still.

“If there was something I could do about that, I would.” He shrugged his shoulders weakly. “I guess we're both just going to have to be brave.”

“Louis …”

Once again, Louis threw himself into his Doctor’s arms to have another last hug. “Everything you are about to say,” he whispered, almost choking on his emotions. “I already know. Thank you for these wonderful adventures.” He kissed the man’s cheek, and pulled away. He didn’t think he had ever seen the Doctor look so destroyed.

“Louis, I am going to fix this.”

Louis shook his head, smiling sadly. Another caw could be heard. “Everybody has to do this someday.”

“Louis …”

Louis brought his hand to the Doctor’s cheek. “This is as brave as I know how to be. I know it's going to hurt you, but, please … be a little proud of me.”

The Doctor didn’t answer. Just like Harry, it wasn’t often that the Doctor was at a loss of words.

But it was all right, Louis could speak for them both. “Goodbye, Doctor.”

And before it was too hard, Louis turned around and rushed to Liam. His friend immediately opened his arms. “Louis, Louis, fuck,” Liam cried into his shoulders, voice hoarse. Their bodies were swaying. “I am so sor…” His voice broke at the end, and Louis closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his face finally, but he ignored them.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he reassured, swinging on the spot with his best friend in his arms. He really did not want to let go. He hadn’t seen Liam in a while. When you travelled through time and space, you’d think you could make some more time for the one and only true friend you’d ever had. Louis regretted not spending much more time with him lately. He buried his face deeper into Liam’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Louis …”

“Love you, mate.” Louis pulled away and smacked a loud kiss against his cheek. If it had been done under different, happier circumstances, Liam would have probably faked disgust and pushed Louis away. But not this time. Instead, he was clinging to Louis.

But Louis had one more person to say goodbye to.

When Liam carefully, but reluctantly let Louis go, the latter dreaded what was coming next. He turned to Harry. His green eyes were red, and Louis really, really didn’t like that look on his beautiful face. He also didn’t want to be mad at Harry. If he was going to die, this was not how he wanted things to end.

“Louis,” Harry spoke brokenly. His face was contorted into a painful expression of sorrow already. “I swear I didn’t know this was going to be like this,” he cried. “I didn’t know you were even linked to Liam until tonight. I would never have done anything! I’m so sorry …”

Louis closed his eyes and gulped, taking the steps closer to Harry. He didn’t even know how he was walking, or even standing. Only when he arrived at Harry’s level, their toes touching, did he whisper the question that had been burning his tongue. “What did they promise you?”

Harry looked devastated, conflicted. He pursed his lips and blinked, a few more tears falling down his cheeks. He looked away a moment before facing Louis again. “A mire repair kit …” Louis let out a breath he never knew he was holding. “I wanted it … For you,” Harry confessed in a broken voice. “Just in case … I—”

They had never talked about this. Never talked about the future of their relationship. But now they would never. And Louis’ mind was too much of a mess right now. All he knew was that he was at his end. At his terminus.

He wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck and pulled him against his chest. The man went easily, almost falling against him, a sob escaping his mouth. It was a loud, desperate one, as if Harry had been holding it in. Maybe he had.

When Louis tried to pull away to properly look at the boy he loved so much, Harry didn’t seem to want to let go. His hands were grasping at Louis’ arms. Louis squeezed back, closing his eyes so hard it hurt. In the background, he heard more caws. He and Harry both tensed, but Louis took the short opportunity to take a step back, making sure Harry was looking into his eyes when he whispered, “I’m so happy we got to see each other again, my love.”

Harry looked like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. Louis had so many things he wanted to say, but he knew he didn’t have time. He didn’t need to know that the countdown had dropped to one digit number now. So he did the only thing he could… One last time, he urged forward, pushing his lips against Harry in such a brusque way, but he didn’t care. He kissed Harry until he couldn’t, tasting the salt of their tears. It was the last time he would feel the shape of Harry’s lips against his. And he didn’t want to let go, but he had to. When their lips detached, ever so slowly, and that he tried to take a step back, Harry’s hand flew to Louis’ wirst, holding Louis back.

“Louis, please …” he whispered against his lips.

Louis’ heart and throat hurt so bad, he did not know how he pronounced the next words. “May we meet again, Hrosskel, son of Selkollr.”

“No,” Harry cried out, shaking his head. His red face contorted in anger, and without warning, he rushed outside, looking up at the sky. “Do something! If you don’t, I will remove that bracelet from your Doctor and you won’t get whatever you wanted from him.” Whoever he was talking to, did not answer back. “Do something!” Harry screamed.

Louis closed his eyes, but opened them again when his name was spoken.

“Louis …” The Doctor whispered, but he was cut off when the bracelet beeped. In the next second, the Time Lord was beamed away in purple and white light, leaving an empty spot. He had been teletransported.

“No!” both Louis and Harry exclaimed.

Louis breathed out shakily, and his frightened eyes met Harry a few seconds before … Before everything fell into silence. Then.

**_Caw._ **

With all the strength left in him, Louis detached his eyes from Harry. He knew the only thing he had to do.

He had to face the Raven.

It was as if everything had been put into slow motion. Louis stood in the deserted alley, and he ignored Harry’s hands on his arm. He brushed it away, throwing him a pleading look. Louis had to do this. Harry looked tortured, but reluctantly, he dropped his hand off. He kept it in the air though, like his fingers were still tempted to reach out. But he also looked like he knew he had to respect Louis’ last wish.

Advancing towards the end of his road, Louis swallowed, staring at the cage where the bird was still in. “Please, let me be brave,” he kept repeating as a mantra.

Then, the bird cawed one last time, and then he flew right through the cage. Louis didn’t have time to register anything before the bird flew towards him in such rapidity …

And then, pain burst in his chest.

Louis heard a scream, and at first he thought it was either Harry or Liam, but it was him. He screamed so loud, and for so long. It echoed against the walls, travelled through the night and he had no doubt everyone in Trap Street heard him.

Inside his chest, there was a fire. A fire so hot, spreading everywhere, throughout his entire body. He could not breath, but he couldn’t even struggle either. He felt … just the pain, and then, it all stopped.

He heard himself take one last, loud breath, before he felt himself falling to the ground.

*********

Harry would give everything to forget the way Louis screamed. To forget ever seeing the crow entering his lover’s body to destroy everything in him. To take away his light and make him collapse to the darkness. He would give  _ everything _ .

His legs almost failed him, but with all the strength left in him, he rushed to Louis’ side, who was laying on the ground. He was scared to witness life leaving Louis’ body, but he owed him to stay till the end. He fucking owed him that. God knows he fucking deserved to die at his place.

“Louis …” he whispered through his tears, bringing Louis’ body in his arms as gently as he could, despite the desperation in his gestures. “Louis, Louis, Louis …”

Louis’ eyes were not closed, but they were unfocused and yet they found Harry’s without difficulty. He even managed a tiny smile through a shaky exhale. It hurt Harry so bad he could hardly breath.

“In… In a th-thousand year times,” Louis whispered then, through his labored breath. He was blinking fast, water dripping from his eyes. It broke Harry’s already broken heart into millions of pieces. “Will you remember me?”

Harry let out a strangled sob. “I will,” he immediately choked out. “I will, of course I-I will.” His thumb was caressing Louis’ cheeks, but his touch felt distant, like a tickling sensation.

Louis managed to frown sadly, and Harry’s thumb was caressing his left eyebrow, as if trying to smoothe it all away. “B-But you d-don’t remember everything … You’ll forget me … I’ll be a-a lost memory in one of your diaries.”

Harry’s heart was already broken but Louis’ words felt like someone had fixed his heart just to stab it and then break it again.. “You won’t be,” he assured through his trembled, pained voice. He shook his head. “You won’t be … I promise. I could never forget you.” He let out another sob. “Louis … Lou … You’ve made an impact. You’re my tidal wave … Louis,  _ I love you. _ ”

Louis blinked away more tears. He smiled one last time at Harry. Even after everything, he smiled. Harry did not deserve this. He did not deserve Louis. And Louis certainly did not deserve this.

“Louis …” he said. When Louis did not react, when his eyes did not move, nor did his chest, Harry’s heart stopped altogether. “Louis …” He started shaking the boy in his arms. “Louis. Louis!”

“Is he—” a broken voice started saying. Harry didn’t know how he managed to tear his eyes off Louis. Liam had dropped to the ground, and he was looking at the body in Harry’s arms with wide eyes, tears streaming down his pale face.

Harry bit his lips so hard he tasted blood. He started shaking his head and looked back at Louis. “Louis!” he screamed.

It had been a long, long time since he had felt sorrow.

*********

Liam watched from the corner of the room as the young heartbroken man threw everything his hands could find. He stayed in the corner of the room as the boy screamed, and screamed. Even the mother and daughter witnessed their Mayor losing temper without a word.

Then Liam watched Harry storm out. Louis was laying on the ground, and Harry did not spare him another glance as he just ran away.

It was the last time Liam ever saw the grief-stricken man.

*********

**_Somewhere in the Astraeus Galaxy_ **

**_March, 2196_ **

“Your next client has arrived, Master Ubique.”

Master Ubique groaned in response, gulping down the last of his fluorescent green beverage. Some of it was still visible above his top blue lip, but with a lick it was gone. He looked at himself in the mirror on his desk, purple eyes inspecting his round blue face, free of any facial hair. 

Just as his secretary had announced, the door to his office opened by themselves, and a lonky man walked in with a confident and determined stride. Master Ubique recognised him as a human, just from his striking face structure and facial hair. He had short brown hair with a curl falling over his forehead. The green of his eyes reminded Master Ubique of the forest of Gardambia in the adjacent galaxy.

“State your name and your inquiry, boy,” Master Ubique spoke with a bored voice, eyeing carefully the human as the latter sat on the opposite chair. He was dressed in black, and though Master Ubique liked to keep his decoration simple, he always favored brighter colours instead of such a plain one.

“I’m looking for the planet Gallifrey,” the human answered without hesitation, voice strong and demanding, as if he was going to have his request served on a silver tray.

Master Ubique would be arching an eyebrow if he had one. How the human neglected to say his name wasn’t lost on him, but the particular demand abated his annoyance. “What does an Earth boy want to do with the race of the Time Lords?” He couldn’t hide the destain in his voice, and it made the human smile, bitterness dripping from it. They clearly both disliked the Time Lords species.

Instead of answering, and with that same deranged smile still present on his face, the human asked, almost through his teeth, “Can you find them, or not?”

Master Ubique squinted at the boy for a small moment, before delivering his verdict without qualm. “Impossible.”

That made the boy’s smile vanish. “I was told you could find any species in the whole universe with a snap of a finger. Or is your reputation as solely faked as the intelligence your people claim to be gifted with?”

Master Ubique made a growling noise, eyes slitted as he narrowed them at the insolent vermin. Master Ubique’s people were intelligent, and very proud as well. How dare this weasel question his ability. “By all means I can find anyone in the whole universe!”

The human opened his arms, throwing a fake impressed smile. “Then by all means, do it.”

Master Ubique tilted his head, nostrils flaring and tongue already tasting the prize. “It’ll cost you.”

The smile disappeared, eyes squinting. “I don’t care. Now get to it.”

Master Ubique made a mix of huffing sound and a groan, but closed his eyes. When he did, he saw the map of the universe unfold itself, thousands of lines spreading far, far away, across the galaxies. He didn’t know how long his mind went away, but when he opened his eyes, the human was still sitting in the same position, face impassible but eyes inquiring.

“Well?”

Master Ubique grinned slowly. He loved finding people, and he loved giving the locations to the seekers. But when people didn’t want to be found in the first place? Oh, how it was fun. Always. “What did they do to you?” he asked, always eager to know more, his curiosity wanting to be nourished. It was part of the prize. Master Ubique delighted in pumping someone’s desperation.

The boy narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed in both annoyance and challenge. “Tell me where they’re hiding.”

“You’ll never find them, boy. They’re hiding too well.”

“Where?” the human yelled, standing up, as if ready to bolt as soon as he got the answer he had been searching for.

“An answer for an answer,” Master Ubique tutted, unbothered by the sudden cry of anger.

The human’s fists visibly clenched, skin turning as white as the fur of Master Ubique’s favorite cat. He seemed to debate with himself, for quite a long moment, until finally a sign of resignation passed over his weary face. “They took someone from me, and I’m gonna make them pay.”

Master Ubique did love chaos and revenge. He smirked then. “You’ll find them at the very end of the universe.”

The colour of the boy’s face matched his hands, but yet his voice didn’t falter and lose its resolve as he spoke gravely, “So I shall go there.”

*********

**_Trap Street, somewhere in London, England_ **

**_August, 2018_ **

Louis gulped, the sound of it audible to his ears just as clear as his heart thumping in his chest. That, and the sound of a caw coming from a large black crow. Which was currently flying right towards Louis. If he was being honest, in all those years he’d been travelling with the Doctor, he never thought dying because of some spirit embodied by a crow would be his demise. But then again, he had come to stop being surprised by anything after travelling with the alien for so long.

He just really thought he’d have more time.

More time with Harry.

With Hrosskel, his fallen viking.

**_Caw._ **

Louis didn’t know how, but somehow he managed to breathe in, pushing the air into his lungs for probably the last time ever.

**_Caw._ **

He opened his arms, not in the least in a sign of invitation, but in provocation. If he was to die at the hands of the Time Lords, for whatever reason that was, he wanted to do so with dignity and bravery.

“Please, let me be brave,” he whispered to himself, shutting his eyes forcefully.

He really hoped the people he loved - the people he was leaving behind - were going to be okay.

“Let me be brave …”

And then, everything fell silent.

No more caws, no more background noise. Not even his heartbeat was perceptible. There was only a low sound, barely audible to his ears. That sound like the one people would make you listen to in order to test your hearing. It was slightly unnerving, and that was what made Louis open his eyes.

The crow was staring right at him, with its creepy but intriguing black eyes fixed on him. The sight alone was frightening enough, but what made Louis stumble backward in fear was how the crow was not moving, as if it had been paused mid-way in flight. And it had been stopped a few inches from Louis’ chest.

He let out a long exhale, maybe the one breath he had been holding before dying. Except he wasn’t dead, or at least he didn’t think he was. When he dared to move a muscle, turning to look behind him, Harry seemed rooted to the spot a few meters away, as if he had been frozen right here and there, just like the black bird.

“Louis!”

Louis swirled around from Harry, eyes squinting as he tried to look for the person who had called out his name. Said person was standing in a doorway, white light suddenly flooding the street.

“Louis! Louis, come here! I can save you!”

Louis kept blinking, and that was when he saw  _ him _ .

His fallen viking, bathed in a bright, white light, as if he was welcoming Louis to the gates of heaven.

“Louis, my love. This way.”

Louis didn’t understand. He looked over his shoulder, to the frozen, face-broken Harry. But then he looked back at Hrosskel, calling for him and he didn’t hesitate.

He took one step closer to him, then he never stopped until he went through the door and his hand found Harry’s.

*********

**_Planet Gallifrey_ **

**_Somewhere and sometime at the end of the universe_ **

Louis opened his eyes, and though the room he was in was bright as the entrance of heaven, all he could focus on was the angel in front of him.

Green eyes were staring back, going from Louis’ left eye to right eye, then all over his face and body, as if taking him in. Which made Louis inspect his body as well, because he was so sure he was going to die a minute ago.

“Harry …” Louis whispered unsure, squeezing the man’s hand that he was still holding. He didn’t dare to look elsewhere, in fear that he’d wake up from the dream he must be having. “What’s happening?”

Harry squeezed his hand in return, and Louis felt it; felt the way one of Harry’s arms wrapped around him, engulfing Louis in a tight embrace. Louis couldn’t remember the last time someone had hugged him so tightly, with so much despair perceptible in the way Harry was slightly shaking with emotions. Louis even heard him exhale longly, his breath hitting his hair. Louis only tightened his arms around the man in response, unable to do anything else because he still was shocked.

When they parted away slightly, Louis took a glance around the white room, and noticed they weren’t alone.

“Doctor,” he whispered.

There were two other people present, Louis didn’t recognise, but he didn’t pay them any mind. The Time Lord stood at a distance from Louis and Harry, but his face was so openly expressive for once. Louis knew what he had to do when Harry let go of him. He hugged the Doctor, and the Time Lord accepted it without turning a hair.

Though the hugs helped tremendously with the scare Louis had been through, it hadn’t diminished his utter incomprehension. When he took a step back to look between the two men who had, apparently, set their differences aside, he had to ask.

“Where are we?”

Not a minute ago Louis had been standing on Trap Street, ready to face his unfortunate fate. Now he was standing in a room, white from the ceiling to the ground. There were some white desks and what looked like computers on them, but it really didn’t tell Louis where he was.

Harry and the Doctor exchanged a look, and Harry bit his lips in plain hesitance. Or maybe nervosity. Either way, Louis was glad to see emotions on his face other than profound sorrow.

“Is this the TARDIS?” he asked, because deep down, buried in one of his memories of a long time ago, he had seen how a Time Lord space machine looked like when not being personalised.

For once, the Doctor didn’t play games and actually answered Louis’ question. “No. This is a planet.” He casted a glance sideways to the other people before giving Louis a sheepish smile. “My place.”

Louis blamed it on the previous traumatic event for not catching up on the Doctor’s words immediately. Instead he replied, “But I was about to die. I should be dead.”

“You’re not going to die,” Harry replied vigorously, eyes going slightly wide, a frown between his eyebrows, marking his determination.

“Yeah, forget about that,” The Doctor reassured, waving a dismissive hand.

Louis kept glancing between the two of them, feeling like he was bathing in confusion. “Hang on,” he finally caught on after a few seconds. He pointed a weak finger at the Time Lord. “What do you mean, ‘your place’?”

This time, the Doctor grinned. “I mean,  _ my place _ . My planet.”

Louis exhaled shakily. “You mean…”

“Gallifrey,” the Doctor confirmed with a small nod.

Louis let out another breath, feeling like a headache was coming. In all those years he had been travelling with the Doctor, he hadn’t really learnt a lot about the Doctor’s home planet. Only bits of it, and only because Louis had to push. The Doctor had always been secretive, and Louis had always hoped he would see the planet with his own eyes one day. Unfortunately, after a great Time War, Gallifrey had ended up frozen in time somewhere. It was either that, or for the entire race of the Time Lords to be destroyed. It was a long story. Louis couldn’t comprehend he was finally on Gallifrey.

And why did he keep hearing that low noise? It was driving him insane. He brought his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. “Hang on, did I miss something?” Harry’s hand caught one of his, and Louis immediately opened his eyes, anchoring himself by fixating his gaze on him.

“Yeah, well,” the Doctor started answering him, clicking his tongue. “We're several billion years in the future and the universe is pretty much over, so, yeah, quite a lot.”

Louis closed his eyes again, shaking his head. He couldn’t help but grimace and bring one hand to his ear. It was truly bothering him now. “What— Argh, fuck, what’s that noise?”

“What noise, Lou?” Harry asked gently, albeit unsure, like he was concerned.

That made Louis open his eyes again. Could he not hear it? He was about to ask the Doctor, but one of the two strangers addressed him. It was a tall dark-skinned woman, with long black hair tied into a bun. “Mr. Tomlinson, I'm afraid we only have a very few minutes with you.”

Louis frowned and watched as both Harry and The Doctor turned their bodies to face the woman, as if making some sort of barrier.

“Who’s that?” Louis managed to ask. He had so many questions. And fuck, what was that fucking noise he kept hearing?

Just like The Doctor or Harry would do, the woman didn’t answer his question. (Louis was really tired of that.) “Mr. Tomlinson, according to the Doctor, you can tell us something about the creature known as the Hybrid,” the woman said, watching Louis with wide, careful eyes.

“The Hybrid?” Louis repeated slowly, completely lost. He didn’t know anything about a hybrid. All he was aware of was the fact that Harry had tensed besides him while The Doctor stood perfectly still, face impassible. And Louis’ ears were still weird. “Fuck, what’s wrong with my ears?”

Harry squeezed his hands, as if trying to comfort Louis but the noise was still there, and it was driving Louis slightly insane.

“Nothing’s wrong,” the Doctor replied, too quickly, finally acknowledging Louis’ issue.

But there was. There was something wrong. Louis could hear Harry and The Doctor fine, but it was like something was missing. The Doctor was lying, but Louis didn’t have time to call him out on it because the woman spoke again, eyes staring at the Doctor. She looked like a disapproving mother, scowling her son. “Doctor, we have to tell him. We always tell them.”

Now Louis wasn’t sure how to feel, and what to make of her words. He watched between the Doctor and Harry, but the latter was biting his lips, looking conflicted. He was quiet. Louis didn’t know if it was because he was clueless or because he knew but he didn’t know how to break it to Louis.

“Tell me what?” Louis said weakly, though this time he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Tell him, Doctor,” Harry spoke firmly, still holding tight onto Louis’ hand. Harry’s thumb was caressing his skin and it was somehow soothing, but not entirely.

The Doctor leveled Louis with a serious look then, the one usually Louis wouldn’t like to be on the receiving end. He was fucked, wasn’t he? “Louis …” the alien started, drawling his name. “There's a sound you've been living with, every day of your life, but you've learned not to hear.”

Louis frowned, trying to understand. But his mind was still fuzzy, and he had almost died, so give him a break, yeah. “What sound? What is it?” He glanced between Harry and the Doctor quickly. “What’s wrong with me? Just tell me.” There was a pregnant pause where the Doctor kept staring at him. Even Harry kept it to himself. “Doctor,” Louis urged vigorously. “What sound?”

Finally, the Doctor dropped the bomb. “Your heartbeat.” Louis’ mouth fell open, unable to say anything. “Your physical processes have been time looped … Frozen, between one heartbeat, and the next,” the alien explained carefully, eyeing his reaction, no doubt. Louis gasped for air, shocked. The Doctor raised a hand at him, as if Louis just had proven a point to him. “Even your breathing is just a habit. You don't need it anymore.”

Louis glanced at Harry, who was chewing on his lips, truly a nervous gesture Louis had never seen him do before. He looked back at the Time Lord. “If I'm frozen, h-how can I … How can I be walking about? How am I here?”

The Doctor’s mouth twitched, but it lacked humour. “Because the Time Lords are very clever. It doesn't matter.”

_ Of course it mattered _ , Louis wanted to yell. It mattered to him! He had been on the edge of  _ dying _ , thinking he’d never get to see Harry and the Doctor again. He was supposed to have given his  _ last breath _ , but instead the Doctor was telling him he was …  _ Frozen in time _ ? That his heartbeat was frozen between one and the next? Like he was literally  _ on pause _ . So yes, it fucking mattered!

As if hearing his screaming thoughts, Harry glared at the Doctor, shooting quick but sharp words, “Stop that, it matters to him.”

Louis breathed out shakily, and everything felt weird.

The woman was still there, looking calm in spite of sounding impatient as she urged the Doctor again. “Doctor, we have to explain.”

So there was more.

“No,” the Doctor said.

“Yes,” Harry said, shooting a dark look to the alien once again. “He deserves to know.” To the woman he said, “Tell him.”

The woman nodded and looked back at Louis. “Although you are currently conscious and aware, you actually died billions of years ago.”

She dropped that without a pause, and Louis stumbled backward at the revelation. The only reason he didn’t trip was because Harry’s arm found his back, holding him upright.

“Harry …” Louis whispered to him. Their faces were close, and Louis needed this quick private moment to gather himself.

Harry’s breath hit his cheek when he replied, sounding heartbroken, “I’m sorry, my love …”

Louis had travelled long enough with the Doctor to know what all of this meant. Still, the woman went on and confirmed his suspicions.

“We have extracted you at the very end of your time stream to request your help. Once we're finished here, you will be returned to your final moments.” She finally showed emotion by frowning her brows. “Your death is an established historical event and cannot be altered. I'm sorry.”

Louis inhaled deeply, though apparently it was out of habit rather than necessity now. He gulped and said nothing for a few seconds. His eyes met the Doctor, who was already staring at him before he averted his gaze.

Oh, with travelling in space and time with the Doctor, Louis had heard many, many times the words, ‘fixed time’, or ‘we can’t change the past or it’ll change the future'… He never thought it would apply to him, though.

And learning he was currently standing on Gallifrey, billions of years ago after his … death. Was a fucking insane concept, but when you’ve been travelling through time for so long, not so much. After all for Louis, it only had been a few minutes since he had been standing in London, on Earth …

“Hrosskel,” the Doctor spoke then, out of the blue.

Louis frowned and turned his face to catch Harry nodding at the Time Lord. 

“I’ll try not to break your jaw,” the Doctor reassured.

Louis widened his eyes, putting himself in front of Harry unconsciously. “Why would you break his jaw?” he asked rather indignantly.

The Doctor looked serious, but he managed to smile at Louis. “I wasn’t talking about his jaw.” Then he swirled to face the woman, punching her in the face.

“Doctor!” Louis exclaimed in shock as Harry tugged on his arm, taking a few step backs.

Then it all went so quick. The Doctor snitched the woman’s sidearm, which Louis hadn’t noticed until now.

“Doctor, you can't do this,” the woman quickly recovered from the punch, lifting her hands in a pacifacting manner. “You know you can't.”

“No, General, I don't know that.” He pointed his gun to the other woman in the room, who had stayed utterly quiet during the whole exchange. Louis wished he could feel this calm in life. Especially right now. “Everybody, stay exactly where you are! No moving about. On pain of death, no-one take a selfie!”

The woman shook her head. “These people are unarmed.”

“So are you.”

“Doctor, I will not let you leave here. That's the sidearm of the President's personal security. There isn't even a stun setting.”

“I will not let Louis die.”

The woman gave the Doctor what Louis supposed was a sympathetic look. “He's been dead for half the lifetime of the universe. If you tried to change that, you could fracture Time itself. Doctor … Lord President, are you really going to take that risk?”

Louis let go of Harry’s hand, who tried to hold him back, but Louis wouldn’t listen. He took the final steps and put his hand on the Doctor’s arm, the one holding the sidearm. “Doctor … Please. I don't want this. Put it down, please.” Sometimes, when the Doctor was really determined, it was difficult to make him change his mind. And The Doctor had lost so many people over the years … Louis knew his death … Or future death, would affect the Doctor gravely.

But The Doctor ignored Louis’ plea, instead asking the woman, “Regeneration?”

She raised her chin, looking like she had come to terms with whatever was coming next. “Tenth.”

The Doctor smiled. “Good luck.”

She returned it. “You too, sir.”

And then he shot the woman in the chest, and Louis couldn’t register anything that happened next, because Harry had grasped his hand again, and suddenly they were moving, running away. The Doctor was shouting something at the people in the room. Something about a neural block, compatible for humans.

But Louis couldn’t even focus. He couldn’t even focus on his surroundings, on the fact that he was apparently on the Doctor’s home planet, a place that Louis had always wanted to catch a glimpse of someday. His mind was still back inside, in that white room where he had been brought back to.

“Doctor, you shot her!” he managed to yell.

They stopped in front of a wall, and the Doctor pressed a dark green button. Doors opened, and they stepped into a lift.

“Is she dead?” Louis asked, scandalised.

“She isn’t, don’t worry,” Harry replied softly. His thumb was caressing Louis’ hand again.

“Oh but I am bloody worried,” Louis retorted, leveling the Doctor with a look.

“Oh, Louis,” the Doctor almost huffed. “We’re on Gallifrey. You know death is like the flu for Time Lords.”

It took Louis a few seconds, but he relaxed a tiny bit. He had almost forgotten that fact - that big fat particularity about Time Lord. They never died. They always regenerated, their dying body changing into a whole, new different body. The Doctor could even regenerate into a woman when his time would come. Hell, he’d had tons of regenerations before. The man had lived thousands of lives, after all. Louis sometimes forgot how … alien the Doctor was.

The doors of the lift opened, and they were welcomed with a dark sight. The place they had entered was gloomy, the air eerie and quite unsettling. This was not what Louis had thought Gallifrey would look like. But maybe they were underground? He was sure he had felt the lift going down.

Louis’ head was still full of questions, and he tried to find his voice again as he stared at his hand intertwined with Harry’s while the young man was dragging him, the Doctor walking in front of them.

“Doctor, I thought you said Gallifrey was frozen in another dimension?” Louis checked.

The Doctor didn’t look over his shoulder as he answered. “Well, they must have unfrozen it and come back.”

“How?”

“I didn't ask. It would make them feel clever.”

Louis mulled it over, and he felt like he was going to get wrinkles with how much he was frowning. Harry’s hand was still in his, and—

“Lou? Lou, what’s wrong?”

Louis blinked, only realising now that he had stopped moving, Harry facing him with a concerned expression on.

“We have to keep moving,” The Doctor instructed, voice steady.

But Louis didn’t move. “Wait. Wait! That woman … She said I died billions of years ago?”

“Never mind that,” the Doctor replied, as Louis kept staring at Harry with wide eyes.

“No. No, she said that,” Louis argued forcefully. “She said I died a long time ago. Did I? I did, didn’t I …” he asked, voice shaking, his eyes searching for Harry’s. He squeezed the boy’s hand, as if trying to squeeze the answer out of him.

He had heard the woman the first time, he really had, but it was still a fucking weird concept to process. He was so far away from home, and his death was actually fixed … He …  _ he had to die _ . He knew  _ when _ he was going to die. And his death, right now, happened  _ billions of years ago _ .

He heard Harry gulp in the silence of the underground place they seemed to be navigating through. “I’m sorry, Louis …” Harry’s voice broke. “I tried. The Time Lords are the only ones who have the technology to … to bring you back. And …” Harry hesitated, looking over his shoulder at the Doctor.

“He shouldn’t have died at all,” The Doctor said sternly. “We need to move.  _ Now _ .” He threw an urgent look towards Harry, and apparently an understanding passed between the two of them because Harry nodded and tugged on Louis’ hand.

“I’ll explain everything once we’re out of here,” Harry promised to Louis, sending him a look over his shoulder. His eyes were soft, but impossible far away at the same time. Louis was brought back to his first, well, third encounter with Harry, in Trap Street. How Louis had noticed the passing of time around Harry’s eyes. It had been mere centuries back then.

“Where are we?” Louis asked the men instead, hoping to distract himself, and hoping that maybe this was going to be an easy question. “I mean, what is this place, Doctor?”

“The Cloisters.”

Just as he said that, a shadow moved in the distance. Something had walked, or run, past them. Something that Louis hadn’t been able to see properly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. Harry brought their bodies closer, and they walked forwards together.

“They’re Cloister Wraiths,” The Doctor let know, because of course he had seen the shadow, too. “‘Sliders’, we used to call them. They guard the Matrix down here. We're safe.”

“Matrix?” Louis and Harry asked at the same time, and somehow it made Louis feel relieved that he wasn’t the only one completely lost here.

Oh God.

Harry.

Harry had left Earth. His boy, who had dreamed of seeing the stars … he was now running on Gallifrey. Louis hadn’t imagined their first space outing like that. He hadn’t imagined Gallifrey like that either. He wondered how Harry even ended up there … did he find the Doctor, and together they managed to find Gallifrey and travel here aboard the TARDIS?

“We're inside the biggest database in history,” the Doctor informed casually, stopping Louis in his endless questions. “The Matrix. Sometimes, people are stupid enough to break in.” 

“And we’re safe?” Louis asked shakily. They were still walking, and the place looked like a maze, except all he could see were dark walls, like the walls of a cave.

He didn’t get a proper answer to his question, but as they went deeper into the Cloisters, they came across some aliens Louis had met before. Except they weren’t truly real, more like what the Doctor called, ‘A defence’. Like a computer protecting itself from a virus, taking the disguise of other creatures.

“Must mean we’re almost close then,” Harry said, and The Doctor nodded without slowing his pace.

Finally, they arrived at an area with a glowing interlocking circles pattern on the floor. Louis stood in the middle of it, admiring the design. The Doctor looked like he was searching for something, eyes up, staring at the ceiling, then the walls.

“Database …” Louis thought out loud to himself, frowning at the design in front of his feet. “Database, you said?” he smiled, looking up at the Doctor.

The latter grinned and crouched down to the floor, looking for an opening while Harry swayed their joined hands, sporting a proud smile. “So clever.”

“Just observant,” Louis retorted with a roll of eyes, amused. Even with all the crazy stuff going on right now, it felt like he was on an adventure again. And this time he had Harry by his side. “So the Time Lords have got a big computer made of …”

“Ghosts,” the Doctor supplied.

“Ghosts. In a crypt … guarded by … more ghosts.” Right. Louis had stopped questioning things a long time ago.

“Why would a computer need to protect itself from the people who made it?” Harry asked then.

The Doctor grinned. “All computers do that in the end. You wait until the internet starts. Oh, that was a war!”

It was so weird for Louis to see his favourite people interact like this. The last time he had seen them, it hadn’t been under the best circumstances. Harry might be reading his thoughts, because he glanced between the Doctor and Louis with a small smile, squeezing his hand. Louis had lost count of how many times that gesture had been made, but he didn’t mind it. He never thought he’d get to hold Harry’s hand ever again.

“Help me find the exit,” the Doctor only instructed Harry, who wasted no time joining him to the ground. “If I'm right, there should be a service duct under here. We'll be able to get to the old workshops. They'll have Tardises there.”

Louis watched them work together. The Doctor had pocketed out a book at some point, full of notes and maybe instructions to find their way out. Harry occasionally nodded at whatever the Doctor was saying, and no matter how Louis appreciated the cordial sight, now matter how for a second he had felt the rush of adventure again, he knew things were different and …

He stared down at them, breathing out shakily. He must have done so very loudly, because it caught Harry’s attention, who looked up, biting his lip, green eyes looking worried with his furrowed eyebrows.

“Last time I saw you two …” Louis started, “You had the Doctor sent to some place. What was it?”

One of the Doctor’s hands was still on the ground, but he kept looking for the Matrix.

Harry didn’t immediately answer, and Louis watched as his Adam apple moved when he swallowed. “The Time Lords wanted him in his confession dial,” he finally replied slowly, carefully. Unlike the Doctor, he had stopped searching, finally deigning to answer some of Louis’ questions.

“Why? What did they want from him?”

Harry hesitated and turned his head to glance at the Doctor, who answered that one.

“It doesn’t matter.” Well, not really an answer.

But then, Louis remembered what the woman had said earlier. “They wanted information on the Hybrid. What is the Hybrid? Who is it?” Then, as if something had been unlocked in his memory, he remembered something from the 9th century, after the Doctor had saved Harry’s life …

_ ‘Hrosskel isn’t just human any more. There's a little piece of alien inside him. So in a way, he’s … he’s a hybrid …’ _

Louis’ throat felt like closing. He didn’t realise he was shaking his head. “They want Harry?” he managed to ask somehow, voice trembling with both fright and anger.

The Doctor finally looked up, glancing at the two of them before settling his gaze on Louis. “No. Harry is not the Hybrid they’re looking for. Louis, it  _ really _ doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does,” Louis snapped, throwing his hands in the air. “How long were you trapped inside that confessional dial?” When The Doctor didn’t answer, looking at the ground once more, Louis turned to Harry. “How did you two—”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, and even if he could, he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis turned around rather too quickly, facing a red-haired woman. He had never seen her in his life before, and yet the clothes she was wearing were the ones the woman from earlier had been wearing. She was accompanied by what Louis assumed were Time Lords guards. The woman had regenerated then, after being shot by the Doctor. But her memories and intentions were the same. She had  _ hurt _ the Doctor. The Time Lords had  _ trapped _ the Doctor into his confession dial to forcefully obtain information …

Louis’ throat hurt, and with a raspy voice he ordered the woman, “Stay back.”

She took a step forward. “I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, but we have to find a way to extract you.”

“I said, stay back,” Louis let out. She listened this time, raising her hands in a peaceful gesture.

He turned his back to her, instead focusing on the only two people that mattered. Harry was glaring at the Time Lords as well, while the Doctor seemed to be searching for what he wanted still. Louis took a shaking breath, kneeling to the ground to join the Doctor. He gestured for Harry to do the same.

“Doctor, the Hybrid …” Louis whispered. “You sure it’s not …” He didn’t finish his sentence, just in case. He still glanced at Harry to make his question come across.

“I’m sure,” the Doctor affirmed, hands moving on the ground still, while occasionally turning the pages of his notebook.

“So, what is it?” Harry asked, clearly curious as well, though he tried to appear like he didn’t care.

What was so important that the Doctor would fight so long? Louis wondered.

The Doctor heaved a long sigh, and he still hadn’t taken his eyes off the ground. “It doesn't matter what the Hybrid is. It only matters that I convinced them that I knew. Otherwise they'd have kicked me out, and I'd have had nothing left to bargain with.”

“What were you bargaining for?” Louis asked anxiously.

The Doctor finally looked up from the ground. His blue, grey eyes looked exhausted. “What do you think?” After a small pause, he said, “ _ You _ . I had to find a way to save  _ you _ .” Louis welcomed the news in silence, at a loss of words. The Doctor had stayed trapped in that diary for him? “I knew it had to be the Time Lords,” the Doctor went on. “They cost you your life on Trap Street, Louis, and I was going to make them bring you back.” He shrugged, going back to moving his hands on the surface of the ground. “I just had to hang on in there for a bit.”

If Louis’ heart could beat still, it would be doing so frantically. “How long?”

The Doctor went back to glaring at the ground. “It was fine.”

Louis gave him a look, but the alien couldn’t see it. He glanced at Harry, but he too was harboring an impassive look. Clearly, if he knew something, he wasn’t going to say it either.

Louis stood abruptly and turned around. The Time Lords hadn’t moved from their position, standing at a respectful distance. Louis hated them. “One question - and you  _ will _ answer. How long was the Doctor trapped inside the confession dial?”

The woman’s face didn’t even show signs of regret or shame when she answered, “Four and a half billion years.”

Louis’ heart might have dropped right here and right there. He could only stare at the woman in total disbelief, throat too tight right now to speak. This couldn’t be true, could it? The Doctor hadn’t spent billions of years trapped somewhere. Surely time had moved differently in there. No … No. No!

“He could have left any time he wanted,” the woman interrupted his tornado of thoughts. “He just had to say what he knew. The dial would have released him.”

Louis was tempted to yell at her to shut up, but she wasn’t worth his attention. So instead he slowly turned around and found the Doctor’s shifty eyes. “Four and a half billion years?” he breathed out.

The Doctor shrugged, as if his imprisonment had only lasted a mere minute. “If she says so.”

Louis dropped to his knees, and Harry was immediately at his side. “Lou …”

“No!” Louis cut him off, shaking his head vigorously at him. “No. Why would he even do that?” To the Doctor, he said, “I was dead! I was dead and gone. Why? Why would you even do that to yourself?”

“I had a duty of care,” the Time Lord replied, saying like it was obvious, and what he had done had been as well. “Listen, I'm nearly through here.” He broke eye contact with Louis to search the ground again.

Louis exchanged a look with Harry, who was too silent. Louis closed his eyes, inhaled, then exhaled. “Okay, listen. I have something I need to say.”

“We do not have time,” the Doctor retorted.

“No, my time—” Louis stopped himself, inhaling again then licking his lips. “My time is up. Doctor, between one heartbeat and the last is all the time I have. People like me and you, we should say things to one another. And I'm going to say them now.”

Louis felt Harry rest a hand on his shoulder briefly before he got up and stood away, giving Louis and the Doctor privacy. Louis loved him so much, and he had a few things to deal with Harry, but first he had to get something into the Doctor’s tick head.

*********

Harry faced the Time Lords, who hadn’t moved an inch. There was nothing he’d like to do than punch the woman in the face - but his mother had taught him better manners. He was at least gloating in the fact that they never got their answer about the Hybrid anyway. He could understand the pain Louis was in right now, and he sincerely wished he could help with that. Unfortunately, what was done was done.

The woman was staring back at him, until eventually her eyes went over Harry’s shoulders. He was about to say something - to bring her attention back on him so that Louis would have his entire moment with the Doctor, but then Harry realised Louis stood at his side, his arm brushing his. His conversation with the Doctor was over, then.

“You're monsters,” Louis said, voice cold. It was the first time Harry had ever heard that voice of his. Louis had his eyes narrowed, and he looked utterly repulsed by the Time Lords standing in front of him. “Here you are, hiding away at the end of Time. Do you even know why?” Then Harry watched as Louis smiled sourly, and he couldn’t help but mirror it. “Because you are hated. You are hated by everybody. But by nobody more than me.”

“And me,” Harry added, eyes still fixed on Louis, who turned his head to catch his gaze. His smile turned soft then, and Harry looked down when Louis grabbed his hand, grip hard around his. Harry squeezed harder, as if saying, ‘I’m here, I’m here now.’

Their eye contact only broke when the woman spoke, voice loud. “What did you say to him?”

Louis turned and tilted his head at her. He arched one single eyebrow, something Harry couldn’t do and loved when Louis did it to him. Usually, he would say it after saying something sassy, or when he was challenging Harry to do something. But right now, it was mocking. He was lawyering the Time Lords into the ground.

“Oh, nothing I'm going to tell you,” Louis snorted. “Except maybe this one part.” His voice turned low then, whispering, “I said …” Harry heard something metallic move in the background, but he was too transfixed on Louis to check what was going on. “Don't worry, Doctor. They'll all be looking at me.” Harry only had time to glance at the woman’s stunned face before Louis squeezed his hand again, and suddenly, out of the blue, something was materialising around them.

While Louis had been distracting the Time Lords - because that was what he had been doing - the alien had found his way down, and had managed to go down the shop with all the tardises. He had stolen a TARDIS, and that said TARDIS was now materialising around them. This was their way out.

Harry was finally stepping into a time machine, with Louis by his side.

The wait had been worth it, he’d say.

*********

Louis grinned as soon as the interior of the TARDIS fully appeared in front of his eyes. The inside was basic, white colour everywhere, right down to the console and time rotor, and up to the walls. It was a brand new TARDIS, with no interior, personalised decoration. It looked plain basic, unlike what the Doctor’s actual TARDIS looked like. He wondered what Harry had thought of the Doctor’s TARDIS. Because surely Harry must have travelled with the Doctor to come to Gallifrey.

Speaking of Harry, Louis couldn’t help but grin when Harry’s eyes were travelling all around the time ship, until his eyes were glued to the console, where the Doctor was already flipping switches and pushing buttons. They were flying away, and Louis couldn’t be happier about that. He wasn’t too fond of the Doctor’s people.

“So, Hrosskel,” the Doctor said, apparently on the same page as Louis. “What do you think of this TARDIS? You finally got what you want, flying across space and time for the first time.”

Harry gave him a look but didn’t comment, only bringing his gaze back on Louis. With so much brightness around him, Louis could actually observe him better now. His hair looked longer than last time, which always made Louis smile because even though Harry’s appearance was frozen in time, his hair still could grow. Weird, but wonderful in Louis’ opinion. He did like Harry’s long hair.

But his eyes … his eyes were still green, but they looked gravely tired. As he was looking at Louis, his eyes seemed to shift between Louis’, as if taking him in, relief flooding his face. It was almost as if Harry was shocked to see him still, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. As if he had finally reached a goal after losing hope of doing so.

Louis huffed a gasp when Harry’s body collided against his, hugging him tight. They had hugged earlier, but it seemed like they didn’t have time - which Louis realised was ironic because—

His brain went onto speedy thinking mode, until he stiffened in Harry’s arms and pulled away. Harry frowned at him, sensing that something was up, and again, if Louis had a heart, it would be beating fast right now.

Because Louis had come to a realisation, following the Doctor’s little remark.

_ ‘So, Hrosskel. What do you think of this TARDIS? You finally got what you want, flying across space and time for  _ **_the first time_ ** _.’  _

Harry had never stepped inside a TARDIS before. That meant he couldn’t have come to Gallifrey by the means of time travel. He hadn’t come to Gallifrey with the Doctor. Louis realised he had no idea how these two had even reunited, or even what had happened to Harry. He knew about the Doctor, and the actual realisation was still hard to swallow. So Louis dreaded what he had to ask.

“Billions of years …” Louis whispered, the gears slowly, but surely, working again.

“Lou,” Harry cut in hesitantly when he seemed to realise what Louis’ train of thoughts was, but the latter wasn’t done.

“Harry …” Louis was unable to tear his gaze away from his viking, even though it hurt to actually look at him. Just because Louis’ assumption was too much to envision, to handle. “How long has it been since you last saw me?”

Harry was not stupid, and he certainly wasn’t going to act like it. Because as soon as the words left Louis’ mouth, his face changed. Something broke in his eyes, and Louis’ non-beating heart was slowly breaking into pieces as well.

“It’s … not too long. Does it matter?” Harry asked with a shaking chuckle. He almost sounded like the Doctor back then, when he had been trying to deflect the subject. The Time Lord was silent by the console, watching them wearily. But Louis only had his focus on Harry. His Harry … His Hrosskel. Who just had lied to him.

“Harry … How long?” he tried again, struggling to steady his voice.

Harry looked conflicted, like he really didn’t want to be honest but he knew Louis deserved the truth and only the truth. With a small shrug of shoulder, and with his tone barely louder than a whisper, he confessed, “Billions of years, too.”

The only reason why Louis didn’t fall was because he caught himself with a wall behind him, though Harry acted quickly and tried to reach for him.

With the Doctor’s emprisonnement, Louis had tried to reassure himself by thinking that, maybe it hadn’t really been billions of years, that somehow, because he was a Time Lord, imprisoned by Time Lords, time would have been the major factor that would make the difference. Surely not so many years had passed.

With Harry, it hit even harder. He was human, and he had crossed times at a human rate. He had wandered a thousand more centuries since Louis had last seen him. A billion years! Not only a hundred centuries, but billions of years! This was humanly not possible.

“B-Billions,” Louis tried to say, but the rest of his sentence was stuck in his throat, and he wasn’t even sure he could talk now, with how much it hurt. Everything hurt.

“It really doesn’t matter,” Harry tried to dismiss, as if only a few hours had separated them. “All that mattered was that I found you in the end. Louis, I’m so sorry for what happened.” He had taken a step forward, hands wrapped around Louis’, who was shaking his head.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was the Time Lords’,” the Doctor’s voice chimed in curtly.

Louis brought his hands to his temples. “No, but you two—”

“Lou, please …” Harry tried to allay, raising two hands in the air. He was looking at Louis with broken eyes, but Louis could not see it, hands buried into his hair now, as if he was going to literally tear his hair out. He was shaking his head, eyes fixed on the TARDIS’ ground. It pained Harry to see him like that. “Lou, it’s okay—”

“No, no, it’s not!” Louis’ eyes glazed over at him, and his cheeks were glistening with tears. “I didn’t want you two to suffer  _ billions _ of years  _ for me _ ! You didn’t deserve this! Either of you!”

He was still shaking his head, and from the corner of his eyes he saw the Doctor rush to his side. Then two hands were on his shoulders, and he only registered Harry asking, ‘What are you doing?’ before Louis blinked. When he closed his eyes, he didn’t reopen them.

He succumbed into darkness.

*********

Louis woke up in the bedroom he had set for himself in the Doctor’s TARDIS. Travelling aboard a time machine was sick, but what was also amazing was the interior of the TARDIS. Even though Louis despised the Time Lords, he couldn’t deny that they were clever. While the Doctor’s spaceship looked like a blue police phone box from the outside, inside it was a whole different story. Inside, the Time Lords’ technology allowed the dimensions to be completely immense. At least a thousand castles could fit in the police box.

In all the years Louis had been travelling with the Doctor, he could definitely affirm that he hadn’t explored the entirety of the TARDIS. And obviously, an enormous spaceship meant lots of available rooms. So far, Louis had stumbled upon a library, a pool, an actual star observatory, and so many rooms filled with diverse objects. And of course, Louis had been granted a private room.

His bedroom consisted of a big round room, with furniture you would find in a normal bedroom: a bed, a bedside table, a closet… But he also had a trampoline in his room, and a jacuzzi. Hey, of course he was going to be extravagant about it. Anyway, he loved his room. So when he woke up, he immediately recognised where he was. 

He sat upright on his bed, and stretched his arms with a long groan. When he looked down at himself, he realised he was wearing clothes. The same clothes he had been wearing on Trap Street last time he was there. 

Trap Street.

Harry.

Liam.

The Doctor.

Murder.

Time Lords.

_ Billion of years… _

Louis gasped, sending the blanket fly away when he threw it off his body. He saw stars when he jumped to his feet, and normally his heart would be pounding in his chest, but he no long had a beating heart, did he? Instinctively now, he brought a finger to his wrist, and the absence of pulse confirmed that his last memories were truly genuine, and not the remnant of a dream.

He gulped, running a hand through his head. Finally, he let himself fall on his bed. Closing his eyes, and even if he didn’t need it, he started taking several breaths. In. And out. In. And out. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, but eventually the breathing exercise helped, and he was ready to open his eyes.

What was amazing with the TARDIS, which was an actual living machine, was that she always knew where to take you. Even though the spaceship was immense and you could lose yourself in a maze, she could actually help you find your way easily. That was why Louis didn’t waste too much time finding the main control room. He was disoriented at first, because the room didn’t look like the Doctor’s control room. Then he realised he wasn’t aboard the Doctor’s TARDIS, but he was instead in the stolen TARDIS. After laying Louis down, the Doctor must have transformed the room with a few buttons, duplicating Louis’ room. The alien probably thought that waking up in a familiar environment would help Louis. And it did. But it didn’t make Louis forget that the Doctor had used one of his tricks on him. He had made Louis pass out.

Admittedly, Louis knew why he had done it. He could remember everything clearly, how he had started losing his mind a bit. And he remembered feeling so, so exhausted. The nap, however long it lasted, had helped. But next time, Louis would appreciate it if the Doctor could refrain from doing it again. He had never used it on Louis before, and even if the situation had been overwhelming, it still wasn’t a good excuse.

“Doctor?” Louis called out, looking over the empty console room. “Harry?”

No answer.

Louis chewed on his lips. Instead of wasting his time trying to find them in this maze, he approached the console room. The Doctor’s sonic sunglasses were on the console. Without thinking, he put them on. “Can you show me where Harry and the Doctor are?” he asked the TARDIS, knowing very well the machine could hear him.

A monitor lit up, and Louis’ eyes watched as it showed the two men standing in some sort of library. Their lips were moving, but Louis wasn’t a lip reader.

“Sound on, please,” he demanded.

“The Time Lords used him against me,” the Doctor was saying. His back was facing Louis, so he couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the anger still. “I have to take him back to Earth. Somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. I'm going to wipe his memory of every last detail of me.” He lifted a hand, where he seemed to be holding something. “Neural block. Human compatible.”

Louis’ body froze, his mouth falling open as he watched a frown appear on Harry’s face. “You’re not serious.”

The Doctor dropped the hand holding the neural block that he apparently intended to use on Louis. “It’s for the best. Think about it, Hrosskel. The two of you could be somewhere on Earth, and Louis would be far away from me. Far away from dangers. It'll be like our friendship never happened. You’d like that, wouldn’t you. He’d be safe.”

Louis knew what the Doctor was doing. He was pushing Louis away, and in the process he was trying to make Harry agree by pushing the right buttons. Louis had no doubt that, after everything that happened, Harry would want Louis safe and sound as well. But it wasn’t up to him, or the Doctor. It was Louis’ fucking decision.

Harry started shaking his head, and he was looking daggers at the Time Lord. “Nice try. But no matter how safe I want him to be, I won’t be the person who decides his fate. He deserves to make that choice himself, Doctor. He deserves to know what your intentions are, stupid as they may be.”

A tiny smile tickled Louis’ mouth, and he brought a hand to his mouth to hide it, even though there was no one else in the room to see him. He loved Harry. Fuck, he really did.

“Oh, I intend on telling him,” the Doctor assured.

Harry feigned surprise, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or, will you now?”

“Yes, because I agree with you. Louis deserves the truth.”

Louis watched as Harry stood in silence, observing the Doctor a few seconds with a sceptical face. He arched his eyebrows after a while, seeming done with the conversation as he dropped his arms. “I’m going to check on him.” And without waiting for the alien’s reply, he turned and walked away.

Louis acted quickly, murmuring a rapid, ‘Off’ before taking the glasses off. He had no idea how far the Doctor and Harry were, but they were undoubtedly going to find him after they’d realise he wasn’t in his room anymore. And true to Louis’ assumptions, they did find him, only a couple minutes later.

“Lou,” Harry said in relief, rushing towards him. He paused, stopping in front of him. He looked hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure how Louis was going to react. “How are you feeling?” he still inquired.

Harry’s defensive behaviour of earlier, and just Harry in general, was enough for Louis to take the final step, arms wrapping around Harry’s neck in a tight embrace. Harry returned the hug without delay, arms squeezing him slightly as they wrapped around Louis’ waist. They swayed on the spot for God knows how long, and even after they broke their hug, they didn’t entirely pull away. Harry’s hands were resting on his hips, and Louis’ arms were very much content around his neck. He totally would have gotten lost in Harry’s emerald eyes, if it wasn’t for the sound of buttons being pushed.

Louis dropped his arms, albeit reluctantly, and watched as the Doctor flipped a lever on the console. The TARDIS made a noise, and Louis felt that they were moving. He wasn’t sure if he should tell them that he had overheard the conversation, or if he should wait, just to see what the Time Lord was gonna say.

And he did speak, cloudy eyes falling on Louis. “Check your heartbeat again. I think that you'll find you have one.”

Louis gaped in surprise, and he immediately brought a finger to his wrist, feeling Harry’s gaze on him. His close presence was comforting, warm. He really thought he was never going to see him again.

“Since we broke free of Gallifrey’s time zone, it should have restarted,” the Doctor informed, eyes searching for Louis’. Waiting.

Louis couldn’t feel his pulse. He gave Harry a brief glance before he looked over at the alien. “I still don’t have a pulse.” His voice came weak, but the Doctor heard him. He looked bothered.

“Oh, you just haven't found it yet. Try again.” He started walking in Louis and Harry’s direction, as if going to take Louis’ pulse himself. As if Louis was incapable of doing it.

Louis pulled his arm away from the Doctor, glaring at him. “I know how to take my damn pulse,” he snapped. Under normal circumstances, Louis would have never snapped at the Doctor. But his mind kept replaying the Doctor and Harry’s conversation. And the Time Lord was looking at Louis like he knew.

But if he did, he didn’t say anything. He just grabbed the sonic sunglasses, and gestured for Louis to turn around. Louis glanced at Harry, who nodded. So Louis obeyed, and he wondered if the tattoo was still there. If he still was marked. Judging by the way Harry tensed besides him, he guessed he was. He swirled around when he heard the Doctor toss the sunglasses on the console.

“It’s still here, isn’t it?” he asked the Doctor after swallowing. “Don’t lie to me.”

The Doctor didn’t. He didn’t only look bothered now, but also dubious. “Er, maybe we just have to fly a little bit further, give it a bit more welly.”

Louis was still frozen in time. His death was a fixed point, and if the Doctor tried to change that, it would … Yes, the woman had said something about that. “The woman … She said that, if you saved me, time would fracture. What does that mean?” he wondered, frowning. Because if it was what he thought, he didn’t like that.

The Doctor’s mouth twitched in a grimace. He waved a dismissive hand, but by now Louis knew the subject was everything but to be dismissed. “Oh, they're exaggerating. They exaggerate all the time. History will be fine. Time will heal. It always does.” He went back to the console, and flickered a few more levers.

“Where are we going?” Louis inquired, rubbing his wrist, as if the gesture would start his pulse again.

The Doctor didn’t reply for a few seconds. “Nowhere in space, forward in time. We're going to the last hours of the universe. We're going long past where the Time Lords were hiding.” His eyes bore into Louis’. “Literally, to the end. They won't be able to track us there. We'll just be there for a minute. I just need to …” He grimaced, rubbing his hands together. “I need to make an adjustment.”

Louis felt it, the way Harry’s hands tensed around his waist, and Louis just knew. “To what?” he still played dumb.

The Doctor didn’t answer. He wasn’t avoiding Louis’ gaze, at last. Louis glanced at Harry, who was staring at the Doctor with narrowed eyes. He was giving him the very same look he had given the alien earlier.

The Doctor flipped another lever. The TARDIS trembled before stabilising. They had landed somewhere again. “We don't have to stay here long. Er, check your heartbeat again. Your timeline must have started by now. A pulse, yeah?” Louis went for his pulse again, but he was starting to believe this was pointless. “You have a pulse, yes? Pulse? Let me do it.” 

“Doctor,” Louis snapped again. “I’m checking it properly.”

The Doctor started shaking his head, murmuring to himself as he propped two hands against the console, leaning on his hands. “This should work. This has got to work.”

“You said you needed to make adjustments. For the neural block, right?” At the last words, the Doctor’s head snapped, and he looked at Louis with a shocked, but somewhat not that shocked, face. “Human compatible, that's what you said.”

The Doctor straightened up and he advanced towards Louis. The latter took a step back, escaping Harry’s grip in the process. The Doctor stopped in his steps. He smiled. “So you were listening.”

“Doctor, don’t do this,” Louis pleaded, and he’d usually never beg for anything, but he was so damn tired. Maybe he should go back to his bed, even if it wasn’t really his bed. Maybe then he would fall asleep, and he would wake up in Harry’s bed, inside his goddamn fabulous mension. Maybe then they’d have pancakes. Maybe Louis would travel with the Doctor some more.

But the Time Lord couldn’t take Louis’ memories away. They were his, and his years with the alien were his best. They made him who he was. Thanks to the Doctor, Louis had met Harry.

“I won’t let him do it,” Harry reassured him, stepping in front of Louis as to protect him.

The Doctor smiled sadly. He lifted his hand, and Louis’ blood froze as he looked at the grey object in his friend’s hand. It looked like a very tiny remote, with a small button on it. Was it that simple? Just the push of a button, and then Louis’ memory would be gone? He shuddered just thinking about it.

Then the Doctor dropped it to the ground, and stepped on it.

Louis’ mouth fell open, and he dragged his eyes up slowly to the Doctor’s face. He was still smiling. “I won’t do it. As you perfectly said it, Hrosskel, Louis deserves better.”

Louis caught Harry’s satisfied smile, and he couldn't resist linking ther hands together. Harry’s eyes fell to their joined hands, and he squeezed his hand before raising his chin at the Doctor. “So what do we do, now?”

Louis chewed on his lips. Even the Doctor seemed at a loss of words. The Doctor always had a plan. He usually always did. Even when all hope was gone, he would wait at the very end, at the very last minute, before casually dropping his genius idea on you. But this time, Louis thought he was too deep into his problem. 

He licked his lips. “What if one last heartbeat is all I've got?” he pondered weakly. “What if time isn't healing? What if the universe needs me to die?”

The Doctor’s frown looked almost scary. His grey eyes were cloudy, and there was a storm inside. “The universe is over! It doesn't have a say any more!” He opened his arms wide, as if to show a point. “We're standing on the last ember, the last fragment of everything that ever was. As of this moment, I'm answerable to no-one!”

A silence followed his outburst. The Doctor rested his hands on the console again, head hanging low between his arms. Louis couldn’t see his face anymore, but he knew the Doctor’s expression was undoubtedly expressing pain.

Louis exchanged a look with Harry. Then he gave him a kiss on the cheek, before dropping Harry’s hand. He walked to the Doctor, and leaned a hip against the edge of the console. “Remember what I told you on Gallifrey?” 

The Doctor lifted his head, his eyes meeting Louis’. They stared at each other in silence, but Louis knew the Doctor was replaying their conversation in his head. Finally, the Doctor smiled. It was small, but it was there. “I remember,” he confirmed. “I know.”

Louis returned the smile.

*********

**_Sahara desert_ **

**_November, 2018_ **

Louis was leaning against the stolen TARDIS’ door, watching the Doctor getting back inside his own TARDIS. It had been quite a challenge to locate it. After the Doctor was taken away, his TARDIS had simply moved itself to somewhere in the Sahara. The police box looked less blue than usual, with all the sand on it, but she was safe. The Doctor was about to close the door, but he turned around, giving Louis one last look. Louis smiled and nodded. The Doctor closed the door behind him. Then, the cabine box vanished.

With a sigh, Louis pushed himself inside the stolen TARDIS, closing the door behind himself. Harry was at the console, reading the manual instruction book. Louis had never seen the Doctor’s manual book. (He always thought he knew best, after all.) Harry’s nose was scrunched as his eyes flew over the pages, trying to make sense of whatever he was reading. He looked adorable, with his tongue poking out. Louis had seen that face before, when he and Harry would share a tea in London, and they’d both take a few minutes for themselves, reading a book, enjoying each other’s presence. Or when they’d play chess together. Louis wanted to play chess with Harry now.

He smiled fondly and almost laughed, but he contained himself. He crossed the room and joined Harry at the console. The latter immediately closed the book, giving Louis his full attention. “You ok?” he asked, undoubtedly referring to the Doctor.

Louis nodded.

Harry’s eyes glanced down before meeting Louis’ gaze. “Still no pulse?”

Louis inhaled, dropping his head back before he looked at Harry with a small smile. He didn’t even need to check his pulse again. He knew it wasn’t there still. “Time isn't healing. I am still frozen.”

Harry let a second pass, before he said, “You know what that means, right?”

Louis caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He straightened, lifting his chin. He had gone through some shit, but in the end, he had come out rather lucky, hadn’t he? “It means my death is a fixed event.” He shrugged a shoulder. “The universe depends on it happening.”

Harry’s eyes searched his. He looked so sad, like he blamed himself for that. Later, they’d have that conversation. But not right now. “I’m sorry.”

Louis’ face broke into a smile, and he laughed. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing, but he couldn’t help it. “I’m not sorry. I’m actually really not. Because you know what that means?” Harry’s eyes squinted adorably in thoughts, and he shook his head.

“I can’t age …” Louis breathed out. “I can’t …” He took another, useless breath, glancing at the perfect white floor of the TARDIS. “I’m frozen in time. I’m like … immortal, aren’t I?” He looked up, eyes locking up with Harry’s. “I know I have to go back to Gallifrey someday, and they have to put me back at the end of my time stream, but …” His eyes traveled between Harry’s. He thought he saw the understanding passing in Harry’s eyes. The same hopeful light. “We could …”

“Take the long way around,” Harry finished for him, face serious.

Louis grinned. Harry mirrored his expression. Louis’ hand travelled to the console, fingers pianoting against it. “And …” he drew out his word. “We’ve got a TARDIS …” He was sure the same glint he saw in Harry’s eyes was present in his. “You’ve always dreamed of seeing the universe, haven’t you?” His fingers found the lever.

“With you?” Harry said in the softest tone ever. “Always.” His soft fingers wrapped around Louis’ on the lever.

Louis’ smile turned soft, and he knew he had wrinkles around his eyes. “Where to?” he breathed out.

“To the stars.”

They activated the lever together.

*********

Harry was endowed with immortality when he was twenty years old. He lived through centuries until he found his tidal wave again. Billions of years later, and he was finally living through time  AND space, with his forever companion by his side.

All was well.

Time always found a way to make it work.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
